Pegamento
by Mate Malfoy
Summary: Porque para cada corazón roto, siempre hay alguien con un poco de pegamento para repararlo. DHr. Reviews por favor!He vuelto y no me ire :!
1. Caída emocional y física

**Hola y saludos a todos. Aquí traigo una nueva idea diferente a Proceso de Felicidad (solo que con la misma pareja), una nueva historia que nacio de una frase que escuche ( summary) que me encanto. Espero que les agrade y que me dejen reviews dandome su opinión, que es muy valiosa. Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo para leer esto. Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling, pero la trama es solo mia.**

* * *

**Pegamento**

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts. Sumida en una tranquilidad existente por fuera, inexistente por dentro. Su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar y sus piernas estaban por ceder ante el peso de su cuerpo y de sus pensamientos. Los ojos castaños miraban todo y no miraban nada. Era un estado deplorable para la prefecta y premio anual Hermione Granger. Un estado jamás pisado por ella, un estado que nunca imagino, un dolor intenso.

Podía sentir como su corazón a cada latido emitía ondas de dolor por todo su cuerpo, de pronto pudo notar como una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Después de esta, muchas lágrimas le siguieron, sin control y sin claras intenciones de parar.

Podía revivir aquella imagen una y otra vez.

-Flashback-

_Hermione caminaba aburrida en medio de Harry y Ginny que platicaban sobre el próximo jue__go de Quidditch de la temporada. Estaba fastidiándose. Ella no entendía ni pío de ese tema y su cabeza estaba saturándose. Por lo que decidió correrse y dejarle su lugar en medio a la pelirroja, que gustosa de estar más cerca de Harry lo acepto. Erróneamente._

_-¡Ronald!- se escucho que alguien jadeaba, acompañado de una risilla. _

_Fuerte y claro llego ese sonido a los oídos de Hermione que se detuvo abruptamente. Harry miro horrorizado aquel pasillo: era el 4to en el ala oeste, ¡justo donde no debían estar!_

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto cautelosamente la prefecta.- Hay alguien dentro de ese salón._

_En un movimiento rápido se acerco a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, Harry sorprendido por la agilidad de la chica, corrió tras ella, para tratar de evitar la escena, que era por demás inevitable._

_Un pelirrojo encima una rubia. Ron encima de Lavander. Ron besándola con desesperación. Lavander enredando sus dedos en su rojo cabello. Ron con esa mueca de satisfacción y Lavander con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro._

_Se quedo estupefacta, tratando de auto convencerse que aquello debía ser una pesadilla, que aquello no podía ser cierto. Pero continuaban, Ron se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de la rubia y ella no podía más que reírse estupidamente entre beso y beso. Esto era demasiado._

_-Hermione vamonos de aquí- susurro desesperadamente Harry._

_En menos de dos segundos la escena cambio, Ron se paralizó al escuchar el susurro de Harry y aventó con fuerza a Lavander hacia un lado. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirando con desconcierto y desesperación a Hermione._

_Intento hablar, pero la mirada de desprecio que le dedico la castaña lo dejo helado._

_Ginny miraba a su hermano y a la rubia asqueada, dio la media vuelta y trato de tomar a Hermione por el brazo, pero esta haciendo uso de su rapidez, salió corriendo del salón._

-Fin Flashback-

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer algo así?

Quererlo. Ella simplemente se había dedicado a quererlo, a pesar de sus diferencias, de sus constantes peleas y de sus últimas miradas llenas de rencor y resentimiento. Las cuales no comprendía en lo absoluto, porque ella solo trataba de acercarse a él, creyendo que el sentimiento era mutuo. Que estupida había sido en creer que el se fijaría en ella.

Harry no parecía tan sorprendido como ella, lo que hacia que se sintiera humillada y traicionada. Justo lo que más odia un Gryffindor. Que dañen su honor y no respondan a la lealtad. Harry sabía lo que pasaba, esta segurísima de eso. ¿Entonces, al parecer, también merecía que su mejor amigo le diera la espalda?

Hermione camino y camino sin saber a donde se dirigía. Estaba perdida entre la imagen de Ron y las pequeñas convulsiones de su pecho al llorar.

Sin saber en que momento, alguien se interpuso en su camino haciéndola caer. Hermione no pudo reaccionar y cayó de espaldas. Sentía poco a poco como el dolor físico era sobrepasado por su dolor emocional, no quiso saber nada en ese momento y lentamente cerro sus ojos y disminuyo su respiración.

Pasaron minutos, horas, años, siglos. No sabía y no tenía intenciones de saber. No tenía nociones de tiempo y espacio, en ese momento no sabía quien era y tampoco le interesaba, algo en su pecho le decía que ella quería seguir así, perdida para siempre.

Mas sin embargo siempre hay algo que nos regresa a la realidad, y esta vez no se hizo esperar.

Sentía como era bruscamente zarandeada por los hombros. Alguien le gritaba y no podía comprender que y quien era. Su cabeza daba vueltas y a cada toque todas las fibras nerviosas de su cuerpo gritaban de dolor en su espalda. Sus parpados pesaban y sentía como si no tuviera control en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Granger, demonios despierta –

Hermione escucho esa ronca voz que le hablaba con tan poco aprecio y no la reconoció. Frunció levemente el ceño y con mucho esfuerzo abrió sus ojos.

-Hasta que por fin abres los ojos sabelotodo- escucho un siseo y enfoco lo más que pudo sus ojos. Era alguien rubio.- ¿Será posible que la rata de biblioteca haya perdido la memoria y no me recuerde?- repitió la voz con abundante burla.

La castaña abrió sorpresivamente los ojos y trato de incorporarse de golpe, lo que genero un gran espasmo de dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. Soltó un gemido de dolor y dijo-¿Malfoy?

-Levántate Granger, ensucias mi piso- le respondió con la mirada oscurecida.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunto desorientada mirando para todos lados, no reconocía ese pasillo-¡¿Me hiciste algo Malfoy?!

-No seas estupida, por nada del mundo me ensuciaría las manos tocándote- el aristocrático rubio se puso elegantemente de pie y con un gesto de asco se alejo unos pasos de ella- Te has caído, yo venia caminando tranquilamente por mi pasillo cuando algo choco contra mi, sin poder hacer nada (principalmente por que no quise) vi como caías de espalda por los escalones.

Hermione lo miro perpleja, ¿había podido evitar que ella cayera, y ni siquiera lo intento? "_Slytherins"_ pensó.-No cabe duda que estas podrido por dentro Malfoy- Hermione se recostó en la pared y se dio un suave masaje en sus sienes, al recargarse su larga falda se subió unos cuantos centímetros y Malfoy no pudo mas que observar la blanca piel de sus piernas- Además, ¿a que te refieres con tu pasillo? Hogwarts es de todos.

Draco sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y aturdido le respondió- Este es el pasillo que lleva a las mazmorras, y como seguro sabrás (porque eres una asquerosa sabelotodo) la sala común de mi casa esta por aquí. Lo cual me sorprendió, ¿Qué hacia una perfecta Gryffindor por estos rumbos?- Hermione abrió la boca para responder, cuando Draco vio el rastro de las lagrimas en sus mejillas- ¿Y más aun, que hacia tratando de inundar mi sala común con sus sucias lagrimas?

Hermione trato de incorporarse y sintió enrojecer sus ojos de nuevo, por el dolor sentido y por el recuerdo de su motivo para llorar. Pero lo más digna que pudo se puso de pie, con una mueca de dolor se encamino al rubio y con la frente en alto lo enfrentó- Eso no te importa, hurón. Yo hago lo que quiero y voy a donde quiera.

Draco sorprendido por su atrevimiento, no pudo más que observar de cerca su rostro. Piel pálida, unas pecas esporádicas, una nariz pequeña y respingona, sus pestañas tupidas y largas, y sus ojos color miel. Unos ojos que lo miraban desafiantes. Vaya que la impura había cambiado. Lastima que era eso, una impura.

-¿Es que acaso la comadreja te ha dejado? ¿Donde esta Potty para acompañarte?- dijo el rubio hirientemente. Hermione bajo la mirada, le dio la espalda y torpemente se alejo de la serpiente y de aquel pasillo. Había sido suficiente humillación por hoy.

Draco se quedo mirando como se alejaba, con el seño fruncido y un intento de sonrisa burlona. ¿De verdad Granger estaría así por la comadreja? Eso era imposible, a pesar del odio y la rivalidad, en el fondo sabía que ella era por demás inteligente, mira que llorar por tremenda basura la desacreditaba tremendamente.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada fría y su caminar elegante, siguió caminando hacia su dormitorio, ya se encargaría el de enterarse por que lloraba la sabelotodo. Por mera curiosidad.

Hermione llego hasta su sala común, debían ser pasadas las 10 de la noche. Tenía un aspecto horrible: estaba de lo más pálida, su cabello despeinado, su uniforme desecho y tenía unos tremendos moretones en los brazos, producto de la caída y de la nula ayuda del estupido rubio. "Es un estupido engreído, pudo haberme evitado tanto dolor, pero bahh es un idiota", pensó enojada. Llego al retrato de la dama gorda y se quedo inmóvil por unos minutos. Esperaba profundamente no encontrarse con nadie, solo quería llegar a su recamara y encerrarse a dormir. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no quería encontrarse con Lavander hablando sobre la magnifica forma de besar de Ron, eso sería una recaída segura para la chica.

¿Pero que mas daba? Peor no podía sentirse, así que se armo de valor y entro por el retrato. En el instante en que el retrato se abrió, dándole paso a la chica, sin poder evitarlo tres personas corrieron a su encuentro.

-¡HERMIONE!- un alto pelirrojo la intercepto primero, tomándola bruscamente de sus amoratados brazos por lo que la chica soltó un fuerte quejido- ¿Qué demonios te paso? ¿Dónde estabas?

Ron la miraba desesperado, con sus brillantes ojos azules inundados de preocupación, Hermione lo miro lo más fría que pudo y lo aparto de un empujón. Intento pasar de largo a aquellas 3 personas, pero una vez más se lo impidieron.

-¿Herms? ¿Qué te sucedió?- Harry la tomo más suavemente que Ron, observo cuidadosamente sus brazos y la obligo a mirarlo, pero Hermione no contesto- ¡Dinos que te paso por favor Hermione! No te vimos desde que…

Ron le dio un codazo en las costillas a su amigo y tosió nerviosamente. Pero ya era muy tarde, los ojos de Hermione se encendieron y duramente respondió-…desde que vimos a Ron muy ocupado succionándole el alma a Lavander, termina lo que dices Harry.

-Yo no estaba…

-¡Oh cállate Ron! Todos te vimos así que no digas nada- exclamo Ginny, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada a lado de Harry.- Aun no se como puedes ser tan estupido para enrolarte con esa.

Ron la miro con enojo, pero se dirigió de nuevo a la castaña- Dinos que te paso.

-Si tanto te interesa, puedes esperar a que Lavander se entere, para que ella te lo comunique, ya que yo no quiero hablar más contigo. Y con su permiso me voy a dormir.- Hermione giro su rostro y su cuerpo en dirección a las escaleras donde por más que intento no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor al subir el primer escalón. Ante esto Harry y Ron intentaron ayudarla, pero Ginny los retuvo y con una fría mirada dijo que ella la ayudaría.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron observando la escena, viendo como las dos figuras desaparecían por las escaleras. Cuando no quedo rastro de ellas, Ron volteó a ver a su amigo, y derrotado le dijo:

-La he perdido para siempre – Harry quiso decirle que no, que aun tenía esperanzas, que no todo estaba perdido, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Él jamás había visto a Hermione en ese estado, y por más que quisiera le era imposible mentirle a su mejor amigo.

-Esperemos haber que le dice a tu hermana. Tendremos que darle tiempo.- le susurro y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

Él sabía por demás que Hermione no perdonaba a la primera y ahora menos, ya que tenía razón, pues la actitud de Ron no estaba para nada fundamentada.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido?Espero y con este primer capítulo haya logrado captar su atención, tengo minimo dos capítulos ya hechos y me gustaría saber si estarian interesados en seguir el hilo a esta historia. Los reviews son muy bien recibidos :) !  
**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy**

Pequeñisimo avance:

_-¿Es esa Granger?- dijo Pansy ásperamente._

_"Ayer vestía el uniforme de una manera holgada y al menos, dos tallas más grandes. Su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros y su cara estaba roja."_

_Draco estaba sorprendido e increíblemente con la garganta seca._


	2. Cambio

**Gracias por sus reviews!! Ahora claro que seguiré la historia :) . Les dejo este segundo capítulo, y pronto subiré el 3ero. Si de nuevo me dejan sus opiniones seria genial :D. Nos vemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, la trama es solo mía.**

* * *

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasó?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa Ginny, a la par que ayudaba a Hermione a recostarse en su cama.- Se la razón por la cual lloras Herms, y te entiendo, mi hermano es un imbecil y no tiene ni idea de grandísimo error que cometió, pero eso no explica por que desapareciste y porque regresaste golpeada.

Hermione que había estado mirando a través de la ventana mientras Ginny hablaba, le respondió distraídamente- Me caí por las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como que te has caído de las escaleras?!

-Calma Ginny, solo fueron unos cuantos escalones que llevan a las mazmorras- la pelirroja la miro incrédula y antes de que pudiera preguntar que hacía por esos rumbos, Hermione prosiguió- Estaba algo perdida, no me di cuenta a donde iba, choque con el idiota de Malfoy y caí de espaldas.

-¿Te encontraste con Malfoy?

-Si, el muy estupido pudo haber evitado la caída, más sin embargo disfruto de lo lindo el espectáculo. En fin, no le digas nada a tu hermano ¿quieres? No quiero saber nada más de el, lo siento si es tu hermano, pero que sepas que me destrozo el corazón Ginn.

Ginny guardo silencio y Hermione continúo.

-Mi corazón esta roto en mil pedazos. Fue un golpe que no me esperaba a pesar de sus últimos desplantes. Lo quiero tanto Ginny, tanto que el dolor que siento es proporcional y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. La posibilidad de perdonarlo y olvidar lo de hoy, la veo, francamente, muy lejana.

-Son mejores amigos…-recordó Ginny.

-Por eso mismo, la traición duele más cuando es alguien de confianza. Alguien por quien sin dudarlo darías la vida.- Ginny siguió en silencio, y Hermione susurro- Ponte en mi posición, imagina que hubiera sido Harry…

Ante esto Ginny pareció reaccionar e inquieta se removió en su lugar.

-No te preocupes, Harry jamás te haría eso, el te adora. Y yo… yo no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

Ginny la miró con pena y asintió lentamente- Mañana temprano vengo para ayudarte a bajar y ver a Madame Pomfrey, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione le dedico una triste sonrisa y se recostó en su cama.

Ginny salió callada de la habitación, recordando el dolor en cada palabra dicha por su mejor amiga. Pasados unos segundos se encontró con un nervioso Harry que daba vueltas alrededor de la Sala Común, esperándola.

-¿Cómo esta ? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Esta dolida, por dentro y por fuera. Por dentro, obviamente por Ron, y por fuera por que se cayó de unos escalones- Harry abrió los ojos preocupado, pero Ginny hizo un gesto tranquilizador y dijo- No te preocupes mañana temprano la acompaño a la enfermería.

Harry estiró sus brazos hacia ella y suavemente la envolvió.

-No tienes idea de lo que me tranquiliza tu intervención, me preocupe mucho desde que vi su rostro cuando vimos a Ron y Lavander. Estoy tan acostumbrado a ver una Hermione fuerte, que verla así me disloco, pero salió corriendo y pensé que necesitaba su tiempo a solas.- Ginny lo miró tiernamente al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su novio.

-Hiciste bien Harry, gracias al cielo tu no eres tan impulsivo como Ron- dijo Ginny- Por cierto, ¿donde esta?

-Se fue a dormir, me da pena Ginn, pero siento que esta vez no tiene vuelta de hoja lo que hizo- la pelirroja le dio un suave apretón de manos.

-Hermione no quiere saber nada de él. Algo dentro de ella se quebró y no se si tenga reparo-susurro la pelirroja- Hace rato me lo confirmo, pasará mucho tiempo para que ella lo perdone y no estoy segura que todo vuelva a ser igual. Esta vez Ron metió la pata hasta el fondo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica y la encamino a las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio.

Hermione casi no durmió esa noche, atosigada por el dolor físico y los recuerdos. Eran a penas las 6:25 de la mañana, y no soportaba el dolor en su espalda. Así que decidió que ella misma iría a la enfermería, no podía aguantar hasta las 7 a que Ginny despertara. Se levanto, y se dio una ducha con agua caliente, esperando a que esto mitigara un poco el dolor. Un poco más relajada se cambio y salio de su Sala Común, camino y disfruto del silencio de los pasillos hasta que llego a la enfermería.

La Sra. Pomfrey le dio unos calmantes, le untó una poción espesa en su espalda y se la vendo. Esto redujo bastante el dolor, le dijo que no hiciera esfuerzos, que de preferencia se tomara el día libre. Pero obviamente la castaña se rehusó, ella tenía obligaciones y no faltaría a ellas solo por una insignificante caída. Además hoy era un día importante para su nueva faceta. Hoy empezaría su nueva vida, una nueva vida sin Ronald Weasley.

Un poco más motivada, regreso a su Sala Común, donde vio como Ginny bajaba apresurada las escaleras dispuesta a buscarla.

-Oh por Merlín Hermione que susto me has dado- Ginny llego hasta ella y se apoyo su manos en sus rodillas para recuperar la respiración.

Hermione la miro divertida y le dijo- ¿No habrás pensado que me había suicidado o algo así verdad?

La pelirroja se sonrojo y no respondió. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y soltó un gritito- ¡Como crees Ginevra! Yo nunca sería capaz de eso, pensé que estaba claro que soy una Gryffindor.

-Lose, lose. Pero es que ayer no te veías muy bien y pues… me preocupe.- respondió avergonzada la chica.

- No te preocupes Ginn, solo que pues me levante muy temprano y no soportaba el dolor, así que me adelante. Eso es todo.

Hermione miro hacia ambos lados de la sala común, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie, dio un profundo suspiro y dijo:

-Pero Ginn, aun necesito tu ayuda. ¿Me ayudarías?- pregunto dudosa.

-¡Pero por supuesto Hermione!- respondió Ginny como si fuera la pregunta más obvia del mundo- ¿Qué necesitas?

Draco Malfoy se levantó con una sensación extraña. Estaba como ansioso. Algo poco común en él. Había tenido un sueño raro, donde la sabelotodo lloraba sin parar. Después llegaba la comadreja y se burlaba cruelmente de ella, al puro estilo Malfoy. El pelirrojo estaba siendo despiadado con la pobre chica que lloraba tirada en el suelo. El veía todo a través de una ventana, incapaz de hacer nada y con unas ansias locas por detener la escena y golpear a la estupida comadreja.

¿Pero porque quería golpearlo? Si el mismo hacia eso cada que veía a Granger, se burlaba sin compasión. Aunque la chica siempre había mostrado valor al encararlo y se notaba a kilómetros que las burlas no le afectaban.

Bahh, todo era una tontería. ¿Él con culpa por haberse burlado todos esos años de una muggle? Eso era imposible. Él era un Malfoy y era superior.

Se dio una rápida ducha y bajo a su sala común, camino a tomar un desayuno que le quitara esas tontas ideas de la cabeza.

Generalmente el siempre estaba solo, a decir verdad, no tenía muchos amigos. No los necesitaba, el se bastaba por si solo. Crabbe, Goyle y Zabinni solo estaban con él por su apellido y por que estar de lado de un Malfoy implicaba respeto y poder. Draco los aguantaba principalmente por aguardar las apariencias, pero cada que podía se alejaba de ellos. Era cuando buscaba a las dos personas que encajaban más en el titulo de amigos: Theodore Nott, un chico inteligente, reservado y sumamente directo, con el que compartía varios puntos de vista. Y aunque su orgullo y su reputación de chico frívolo no le permitiera decirlo en voz alta, Theodore era como su hermano. Y Pansy Parkinson, su eterna prometida, su futura esposa. Futura esposa simplemente por que sus apellidos iban de maravilla juntos, un matrimonio arreglado.

No podía negar que Pansy era hermosa, (delgada, pelo negro brillante, tez pálida, labios rojos y ojos azules) pero solamente la podía ver como a una amiga, la persona más cercana a el. Y ella también lo veía así, a ella le gustaba ser un alma libre, como una mariposa que va de flor en flor. Justo igual que él. No les gustaba el compromiso, pero contra sus padres nada podían hacer. Así que se dedicaban a pasar el resto de su último año como solteros, a disfrutar de su galantería.

Entro al Gran Comedor con las manos en sus bolsillos y con un andar elegante. Con una sonrisa autosuficiente al escuchar uno que otro suspiro entre las mujeres de las diversas casas. Tomo su lugar en su mesa, a lado de Pansy que platicaba animadamente con Nott. Desde hace tiempo que notaba algo entre esos dos, más del lado de Pansy, por que Theodore era inteligente y sabía que no era buena idea meterse con la futura Malfoy, que por más que Draco quisiera hacerse a un lado, era imposible.

-¡Draco! Buenos días- saludo alegremente la morena, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al rubio, que solo rodó los ojos y le correspondió el saludo. No estaba muy acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño.

-Hola Pansy, Theodore- el castaño dio un ligero saludo con la cabeza y regreso su mirada a Pansy, dispuesto a continuar con su conversación. Pero se encontró con que ella miraba extrañada hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¿Pansy?

-¿Es esa Granger?- dijo ásperamente.

Theodore y Draco, giraron la cabeza al momento en que varios chicos miraban hacia el mismo lugar.

Hermione Granger acababa de entrar, caminado con un poco de dificultad, pero con una mirada segura y altiva. Estaba… diferente. Totalmente diferente ha como la había visto ayer en las mazmorras.

"_Ayer vestía el uniforme de una manera holgada y al menos, dos tallas más grandes. Su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros y su cara estaba roja."_

Pero ahora no parecía ni tantito la patética Granger de ayer: ahora vestía su uniforme más entallado y su falda unos cuantos centímetros por encima de su rodilla. Enseñando la piel blanca que el había visto ayer. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con un suave fleco que cubría el lado izquierdo de su cara, con sus rizos bien definidos y meciéndose con gracia. Su cara estaba limpia, sin nada de maquillaje, a excepción del brillo en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban.

Estaba sorprendido e increíblemente con la garganta seca.

Pudo ver como la comadreja se atragantaba con su desayuno y como era ignorado olímpicamente por la chica. Estaba rojo de furia, y Potty estaba con la boca abierta. Alcanzo a ver como varios idiotas de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw la miraban descaradamente. Su quijada de endureció, eso no le agradaba.

Estaba molesto, no le gustaba esta realidad. Todos cuchicheaban, pero la prefecta los ignoraba. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

-No se como es que Granger escondía ese cuerpo – escucho la voz lejana de Zabinni a unos cuantos asientos de él.- Esta buenísima.

Draco frunció el seño, y sintió una patada en su estomago, al verse obligado a reconocer, que lo que decía Zabinni no era más que la pura verdad.

* * *

**Al parecer Draco esta teniendo sentimientos encontrados uh! Espero les haya gustado :). **

**Nos vemos pronto con el siguiente chap,**

**Blanks Malfoy**

_Pequeñisimo avance:_

_Draco ensancho aun más su sonrisa burlona, y ágilmente bajo su cabeza hasta su altura, y sutilmente le susurro al oído, tratando de ignorar cada fibra de su cuerpo que temblaba al sentir su aroma- Tu a mi, no me das ordenes, el libro es mío._


	3. Extrañezas de la vida

**Hola! Aquí les dejo este nuevo chap :). Ojala les agrade y gracias por los reviews!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía.**

* * *

El día había sido bastante extraño. Esta nueva apariencia estaba dando resultados que ella no tenía pensado: muchas miradas. Ella, a pesar de ser parte del Trío de Oro, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención del sector masculino. Ahora simplemente se había acortado la falda, minimizado su blusa y peinado diferente, y no podía quitarse las miradas raras de los hombres.

Se sentía incomoda, pero había logrado su cometido: hacerle ver a Ron que ella saldría adelante sin él.

Desde el momento en el que entro al Gran Comedor, siendo una Hermione distinta por fuera y una más fortalecida por dentro, pudo ver como Ron casi se ahogaba con su desayuno. Él, su asquerosa forma de comer y su cargo de conciencia. Lavander la miraba con recelo, al ver la reacción de su novio, Ginny sonreía orgullosa y Harry estaba con la boca abierta. El resto del alumnado cuchicheaba y se dio cuenta, apenada, que muchos hombres le sonreían…lujuriosamente. Inclusive capto la mirada de unos Slytherins, y para que un Slytherin dejara de lado sus prejuicios, era hablar de algo mayor. Y peligroso. Empezó a dudar si la idea el cambio era buena, pero Ginny leyéndole el pensamiento dijo en voz alta:

-¿A que Herms se ve preciosa, no Ron?- Ron se puso rojo y siguió desayunando- ¿Tu que opinas Lavander?

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, y dijo un desdeñoso "Te ves bien", y siguió chismeado con Parvati.

Ginny sonrío satisfecha y le guiño un ojo a la castaña, que rodó los ojos y empezó con su desayuno. Quizás la idea no fuera tan mala.

Termino y salió presurosa de Gran Comedor camino al salón de Pociones.

-¡Hermione!- escucho que la llamaban, era Harry que venía presuroso para alcanzarla.

-Hola Harry- respondió secamente la castaña. Harry la miro extrañado, y de pronto comprendió el porque de la indiferencia de su mejor amiga.

-Escucha Herms tengo que explicarte- se puso frente a ella y la detuvo por los hombros, para impedir que siguiera caminando.- Escúchame por favor.

Hermione dejo caer sus hombros, frunció el seño y suavemente asintió.

-Gracias… eeeh- Harry carraspeó y prosiguió- Lo siento tanto Herms, se que debes sentirte traicionada por mi. Yo sabía lo de ellos dos, me entere hace unos cuantos días...- Hermione abrió la boca indignada, pero Harry fue más rápido- Yo se que debí haberte dicho, pero Ron me dijo que pronto te enterarías, y yo no quería que sufrieras. El me dijo que pronto te lo diría, pero Ron es estupido e hizo las cosas mal. No sabes lo que esta sufriendo.

-No me interesa Harry.- Hermione respondió duramente, pero al ver el semblante sincero de su amigo, relajo sus facciones- Esta bien Harry, te entiendo. Mira ya no quiero hablar de eso ¿vale? Es un capítulo cerrado en mi vida. Espero lo comprendas, estoy destrozada por dentro, Ron rompió lo que latía dentro de mi. Tengo el derecho a salir adelante, dejándolo a él atrás. ¿Me entiendes Harry?

Harry la miró y esbozo una triste sonrisa- Te entiendo, y sabes que te apoyo. No te preocupes no volveré a mencionar el incidente de nuevo. Solo te pido, que por favor no me hagas elegir entre tu y él, no sabes lo terrible que sería eso.

-Claro que no, tu no tienes porque pagar los platos rotos.- Hermione se acerco a él y lo abrazo dulcemente.- Vamos que llegaremos tarde a clase.

-Por cierto Hermione…- Harry la miro de arriba abajo sonrojado- ¿Es en verdad necesario este cambio?- La castaña lo miro extrañada- Verás, es ya bastante complicado ir cuidando a Ginny de todas las miradas sucias que le dirigen y ella ni en cuenta. Digamos que yo se como es la mente masculina, y créeme que no me gustan ese tipo de pensamientos para las dos mujeres más importantes para mí.

Harry refunfuño y Hermione no pudo más que soltar una limpia carcajada. - ¡Hay Harry eres tan dulce! Jajaja. No te preocupes por mí, sabes que se cuidarme sola perfectamente bien. Y si, es totalmente necesario el cambio, es necesario para sanar heridas. Aparte soy la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, nadie se metería conmigo- le dijo juguetonamente.

Harry la miro seriamente, y rodó sus ojos. Sería imposible convencerla.

-¡Cielo santo Harry!- la castaña se detuvo abruptamente y giro sus talones hacia el sentido contrario de su dirección- He olvidado sacar de la biblioteca el libro que el Profesor Slughorn pidió. ¡Allá te alcanzo!

Y salió corriendo. En menos de medio minuto llego a la biblioteca y rápido se encamino al área necesitada. Diviso el libro que buscaba en el estante más alto, se estiro cuanto pudo, y cuando ya rozaba la pasta con sus dedos, un aroma varonil la embriago y unos dedos pálidos le arrebataron el libro que estaba apunto de alcanzar.

-Vaya que eres lenta sabelotodo, gracias por darme la última copia del libro que pidió Slughorn- Draco Malfoy la miraba altivamente, con una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos grises brillantes.

Hermione bufó, y lo más educada que pudo, le dijo- Yo llegue antes Malfoy, el libro me corresponde. Dámelo.

Draco ensancho aun más su sonrisa burlona, y ágilmente bajo su cabeza hasta su altura, y sutilmente le susurro al oído- Tu a mi, no me das ordenes, el libro es mío.

La castaña estaba perpleja, no vio el momento en que el Slytherin se acerco tanto a ella, su perfume la tenía mareada y no podía borrar la sensación de cosquilleo en su lóbulo. Estaba tan absorta en esa sensación, que no vio como el rubio salía rápido de la biblioteca, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Hermione reaccionó, y corrió hacia el salón, entrando justo al tiempo que el rubio ocupaba su lugar, de lo más tranquilo. _"Idiota"_

-Srita. Granger, ¿a que se debe su retraso?- pregunto Slughorn sorprendido, su alumna predilecta jamás llegaba tarde.

-Lo siento profesor, lo que pasa es que tuve problemas en la biblioteca- mirada significativa a Malfoy- no he conseguido el libro que pidió.

-Oh, entiendo entiendo.- dijo jovialmente el profesor, mientras acariciaba su redondo estomago- Pero ese no es problema, tengo entendido que el Sr. Malfoy consiguió el último, así que puede trabajar con él.

Hermione abrió la boca completamente, sorprendida por la sugerencia. Draco cambio drásticamente su expresión arrogante por una de asco.

-No- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. El Profesor Slughorn encaro una ceja y dijo- Lo siento pero es una orden, y el resto habrán el libro en la página 157. Hoy trabajaremos con la poción desvanecedora.

A Hermione no le quedo más que caminar hasta la mesa donde Draco estaba sentado. Ambos tenían mala cara y se dedicaban miradas cargadas de odio. Hermione estaba por sentarse a su lado, pero la lujosa mochila del rubio se lo impedía. Lo miro significantemente esperando a que quitara su mochila, pero el rubio se cruzó de brazos, disfrutando cada segundo de verla enfurecida.

-¿Qué esperas Malfoy? ¡Quita la mochila!

-Creo que te deje muy en claro que no recibo órdenes de nadie. Pensé que te había quedado bien en claro, por la manera en que tardaste en reaccionar- le dijo seductoramente.

Hermione cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y le dijo amenazadoramente- No me jodas Malfoy. Ayer casi me parto la espalda por tu culpa, hoy llegue tarde a una clase por primera vez, y no cumplí con el deber de traer el libro, para colmo tengo que trabajar contigo, cuando lo ultimo que queremos ambos es estar cerca el uno del otro. ¡Así que por tu bien quita la jodida mochila de la silla!

Draco enarcó una ceja, esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Vaya Granger si no fuera por tu sangre impura, y tu complejo de heroína, podrías ser una Slytherin.- la chica lo miro duramente y Draco divertido, quito su mochila. Era tan divertido verla enfadada- Ahora comprendo porque la comadreja no quiere estar contigo. Tienes un genio de los mil demonios.

Hermione se quedó quita en su lugar, y amargamente susurro- Cállate Malfoy, tu no sabes nada.

Draco estaba, una vez más, sorprendido. ¿Como es que una chica pudiera cambiar tan rápido de semblante y humor? Primero estaba a la completa defensiva y hasta agresiva, y después cambiaba por un semblante herido y débil. ¿Tanto le había afectado lo que le hizo la estupida comadreja?

-Eres patética Granger, mira que andar lloriqueando por alguien como Weasley…

-Cállate Malfoy. No te metas donde no te llaman.- dijo ásperamente la castaña.- Empecemos con la poción, que muero por que esta odiosa clase termine.

-No tanto como yo lo hago sabelotodo, no soporto estar a tu lado.

Ambos se ignoraron y se dedicaron a trabajar. El tiempo pasó volando, y sin darse cuenta habían terminado antes que nadie la poción, con magníficos resultados. Slughorn estaba maravillado con la pareja.

-Creo que deben trabajar juntos jóvenes.- los dos se quedaron quietos, esperando haber escuchado mal- De ahora en adelante todos trabajaran en parejas, porque las pociones que siguen por ver, son de un nivel mucho más avanzado. Y pues dos cerebros piensan mejor que uno, y claro esta, los de ustedes piensan mejor que miles. Así que esta pareja esta asignada, los demás trabajen con su compañero de mesa.

Slughorn alegremente dio la clase por terminada y todos sus alumnos guardaban presurosos sus cosas, listos para salir. Excepto la pareja Malfoy-Granger. Que estaban estáticos asimilando la información recién dada.

-No puede ser posible, hoy no es mi día- dijo derrotada Hermione.

-¿De que te quejas Granger? Si trabajar conmigo es lo mejor que puede pasarte, que te vean a mi lado te hará sobresalir, pero en cambio a mi, que me vean a tu lado me rebaja.- escupió Draco.

-Eres un imbecil- respondió indignada la castaña- Pero no me importa lo que pienses Malfoy, yo trabajare para sacar mis notas adelante, me importa poco si te agrada la compañía o no. No dejare que me humilles, no soy la misma de antes.

Decidida se levanto de su asiento y de forma segura camino hacia la salida. El joven se quedo sentado con la palabra en la boca. Esbozó un gesto de enojo en su rostro y se reprocho mentalmente el saber que era cierto, Granger no era la misma. Había cambiado, y peligrosamente, ese cambio no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Pero no, esto no se iba a quedar así. Él era un Malfoy y nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Tomo su mochila y con paso enérgico salió del aula tras los pasos de la Gryffindor.

No tuvo que caminar mucho por que unos metros más adelante, la pudo ver, arrinconada y con la cara roja de furia. Zabinni la estaba acorralando en la pared. Su varita estaba tirada lejos de su alcance y la mirada lujuriosa del Slytherin, la estaba asustando. Horrorizado vio como el imbecil de Zabinni la tomaba posesivamente de la cadera y como su mano iba directo a su pierna.

Sin saber en que momento lo hizo, Draco había levantado su varita y había apuntado con ella a Zabinni. Con un hechizo no verbal lo mando a volar y termino estrellado contra la pared opuesta, inconsciente. Se acercó a la chica que temblaba, bastante impactada por la reciente acción del rubio .

Draco recogió la varita de la castaña del piso, y se la tendió. Hermione silenciosamente la acepto y se miraron a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, callados. Analizando lo que acababa de pasar.

Draco de pronto se sintió molesto, no sabía de donde habían nacido las ganas de proteger a la chica y eso lo perturbaba.

Hermione para romper el tenso silencio murmuro un suave "Gracias, Malfoy".

-No le digas a nadie esto que acaba de pasar- dijo duramente el rubio- Esto lo hice simplemente… para compensar el haberte dejado caer por las escaleras ayer. ¿Entendiste?

Hermione asintió, y rápido salió de las mazmorras, tratando de alejarse lo más que podía de aquel nido de serpientes.

Draco se quedo parado unos minutos más, pensando en si lo que dijo había sonado tan convincente y amenazador como pretendía. Pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento de frustración, al saber que era mentira, y que la verdadera razón por la cual había defendido a la chica, era aún incierta.

Y Hermione caminaba lo más rápido que podía, extrañadísima por la reacción de Malfoy. Por que Draco Malfoy jamás, jamás, compensaba nada a nadie.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Harían a alguien muy feliz si dejan su review :)! Gracias!**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy**


	4. Cosas que no le gustan a Draco Malfoy

**Hola!! Aquí les traigo el capitulo cuarto de esta historia, ojala y les guste. Y les agradeceria muuucho sus opiniones :). Los dejo con el chap... !**

**Disclaimer: personajes de J.K. Rowling y trama mía.**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson caminaba colgada elegantemente del brazo de Draco Malfoy. Cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas, con pensamientos que estaban tan distantes el uno del otro, pero sin dejar de lado la impresión de ser la pareja perfecta.

-Draco…- dijo dudosamente la morocha.

-¿Hmm?- respondió distraído el rubio.

Ella tardo unos segundos más en seguir, tratando de controlar la emoción en su voz, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas. Pero al fin y al cabo nada funcionó, ya que las palabras salieron de su boca sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Crees que Theodore este interesado en alguien? Es decir, tú eres su amigo más cercano- dijo nerviosamente Pansy-Tu debes de saber.

Draco giro su rostro, y con lo más cercano a ternura, le contesto- Ya hemos hablado de esto Pansy, no puede haber nada entre él y tu- La chica se mantuvo cabizbaja- Por más que yo quiera hacerme a un lado, y dejarle el camino libre hacia ti, los tres sabemos que no puede ser.

Pansy asintió mecánicamente, de pronto sacudió su cabeza para alejar dichos pensamientos y dijo- ¿Estamos jodidos verdad?

Draco soltó una ligera carcajada y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica- Jodidísimos diría yo.

La pareja seguía caminando, entre suaves coscorrones por parte de Draco, hasta pinchaduras en el plano estomago del chico producto de Pansy. Ambos reían y parecían disfrutar un agradable momento juntos.

Sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba.

Hermione no lo podía creer, a primera vista no parecían dos fríos y calculadores Slytherins. Parecían una pareja…normal. Amorosa, parecía una relación llena de cariño.

Y los envidió. Como desearía ella poder reír en los brazos de alguien. Sabía de sobra que no era tan bonita como Parkinson, pero era una buena persona y tenía claro que su alma era más limpia que la de la Slytherin.

Pero basta, no era momento para estar perdiendo la cabeza con esos pensamientos. Ella no necesitaba una pareja.

Antes que pudiera detenerse, había caminado exactamente hacia la pareja y volvió a chocar contra el duro pecho de Malfoy. A excepción que esta vez él la sujeto por la cintura, impidiéndole caer. Algo que no paso desapercibido por Pansy, que lo miro de manera suspicaz.

-Vaya Granger, creo que se te esta haciendo costumbre estamparte con mi atlético cuerpo- dijo Draco burlón- Es decir, se que soy deseable, pero vaya, no te cansas de demostrarlo.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse- No seas iluso Malfoy, choque contigo por que a mi vista no eres importante, por lo tanto no te vi.

Eso fue un golpe duro al orgullo del rubio, que la miro con furia en sus orbes grises- Ya quisieras Granger, que un poco de mi pureza limpiara la suciedad de tu cuerpo, pero ni en tus más remotos sueños.

La castaña enarcó una ceja, y le regreso una mirada aburrida- Seguro Malfoy- Rodó los ojos y siguió su camino lejos de ellos. Pero antes de dar la vuelta por el pasillo, se giró hacia ellos y grito- ¡Gracias por evitar que cayera!

Draco soltó un bufido y se restregó la mano en su pantalón, tratando en vano limpiarse.

De pronto escucho una pequeña risa, y volteo a ver a su acompañante, que trataba en vano de ocultar su sonrisa- ¿De que demonios te ríes?

Con esto solo logró que Pansy soltara por completo la carcajada, y ante la mala mirada que le dedicaba el rubio, contestó- Es que es impresionante como Granger logra sacarte fácilmente de tus casillas…

-Cállate Parkinson- siseo Draco. Pansy lo escucho y empleo todas sus fuerzas para dejar de reír (sin mucho éxito), pero es que era tan cómico. Draco tenía un temple de hierro, y no era muy común verlo humillado o tan enojado como con Granger.

Pansy venía risueña, y Draco falsamente fastidiado. Tratando de borrar el ardor que sentía en su mano, el se auto convencía que era de tanto que talló su mano con su pantalón, pero algo le decía que era otra cosa…

A unos metros escucharon unas risas, y pronto pudieron ver a Theodore que venía platicando animadamente con una muchacha de Hufflepuff, cuyo nombre no conocían.

Los tres amigos se pararon abruptamente al encontrarse. Pansy miraba desconcertada a Theodore, Draco miraba con un gesto de indiferencia a la Hufflepuff y Theodore miraba para todos lados menos a Pansy.

-Ehh- Theodore carraspeó y prosiguió- ¿Qué tal chicos?

-¿Y tu quién eres?- pregunto mordazmente Pansy a la chica, que retrocedió un paso ante la mirada y el tono de voz amenazador de la Slytherin

-Soy Cecile Tro…- contesto tímidamente la chica, más no pudo terminar por que Pansy la interrumpió al dirigirse a Nott.

-¿Qué haces con ella Theo?- su voz sonó un tanto decepcionada, y lo miraba fijamente.- ¿Acaso estas en una cita?

Theodore la miro con culpa, pero aun así respondió- Si, algo así.

Nadie de aquellas 4 personas se esperaba aquella respuesta, a la que le siguió un momento de tensión y silencio. Pansy sentía como le escocían los ojos por lo que se obligo a desviar su mirada y dirigirse a Draco.

-Perfecto, no los molestamos más- dijo con voz fría- Vamonos Draco.- Sin previo aviso jaló a Draco, y lo arrastro fuera de aquél pasillo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que esto era una cita Theo?- pregunto incrédula Cecile.

Theodore encogió los hombros, miro al suelo y en un susurro respondió- Porque es lo mejor.

Hermione estaba en la silenciosa biblioteca. Tratando fuertemente en concentrarse en el libro que había sacado para matar el tiempo. Pero no podía, por más que lo intentara no podía quitar aquella sensación de cosquilleo en su cadera. Justo por donde Malfoy la había sujetado para que no cayera.

Malfoy.

Malfoy estaba representado un problema mayor en su vida. Desde que trabajaban juntos, era como un cadillo en la planta del pie. No dejaba de molestarla e insultarla. Si bien desde hace mucho que sus insultos no surtían efecto, era molesto tener que escucharlos a cada minuto. Gracias a Merlín aquello no había interferido con sus notas, por que a pesar de todo, Malfoy era muy bueno en pociones. Ella también lo era, por lo que eran una pareja excepcional.

- En pociones- repuso rápidamente en voz alta.

-¿Hablando sola, Hermione?- una suave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con una calida mirada color chocolate. Enseguida lo reconoció: era Thomas Mirson de Ravenclaw. Un chico alto, fornido, de pelo corto color castaño claro y unos ojos color café. Verdaderamente atractivo y un dulce como hombre, era sumamente caballeroso, inteligente y simpático.

Le contesto con una sonrisa- Para nada, simplemente me acordaba de unos deberes.

-Cierto, tu siempre tan cumplida con tus obligaciones escolares- comentó el chico amablemente.- Oye Hermione, venía a pedirte un favor.

-Si claro, ¿Qué necesitas?- respondió distraída Hermione mientras acomodaba sus libros y pergaminos, haciéndole espacio a Thomas para que ocupara el lugar a lado de ella.

Thomas esbozo una ligera sonrisa, se sentó y se acerco lo más que pudo a la chica- Verás, he tenido problemas con Aritmancia ¿me podrías asesorar?

Hermione turbada por su cercanía e incapaz de moverse, susurro- Ehh…Claro.

El Ravenclaw sonrío y le dio un suave apretón de manos a Hermione como agradecimiento. Hermione se sonrojo y soltó una risa nerviosa, pero el momento fue cortado cuando un impulso la hizo dirigir su mirada al frente de la mesa.

Mercurio hirviendo.

Draco Malfoy iba saliendo de su recamara, después de acompañar a Pansy a las cocinas por un bote de nieve de chocolate. Si Granger disque lo sacaba de sus casillas, Theodore ponía el mundo de Pansy de cabeza. Pero eso era un tema que había discutido por mucho tiempo con la chica, y ella aún seguía ilusionada con la idea de algún día tener algo con su amigo.

Después de dejar a la chica en su recamara, se dirigió a la suya a recoger el material necesario para un trabajo que tenía pendiente con Granger, de pociones. La chica lo había estado presionando para hacer el trabajo con una semana de anticipación, y Draco, por el mero hecho de molestarla, se rehúso. Pero ahora el tenía tiempo libre, y solo por que él quería, harían el trabajo ahora mismo.

Un gesto de burla apareció en su rostro, de camino a la biblioteca (donde estaba segurísimo que estaría la chica) al imaginar la cara de indignación de la Gryffindor.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al entrar a la biblioteca y encontrarse en la primer mesa, una escena de lo más patética y desagradable. Mirson tomando de la mano a Granger, Granger sonrojada y con una sonrisa estupida, y Mirson mirándola con… ¿cariño?

Malfoy se molestó de sobremanera al notar que el enojo que ahora sentía no era el mismo al asco que hasta hace unos meses hubiera sentido a ver dicha escena. Pero ni así pudo controlarse y le dedico una mirada llena de ira a la castaña que se quedo estupefacta al verlo.

-Siento tanto interrumpir su asquerosa escena romántica- dijo con rudeza, sin apartar la mirada de Hermione- Pero Granger tiene otras prioridades, como el trabajo de pociones. Así que si no te molesta (y si lo hace no me importa) te vas largando Mirson, Granger esta ocupada.

Thomas frunció el seño y miro confundido a Hermione, esperando una replica a aquello. Pero Hermione estaba con la boca hasta el suelo, impactada e indignada por el tono autoritario de Malfoy. Ella no era un aula que se ocupaba y desocupaba. Enojada respondió- Estas loco Malfoy, yo no estoy a tu disposición. Muchas veces te recordé del trabajo y me mandaste por un tubo. Así que mejor te regresas por donde saliste, por que ahora estoy con Thomas.

-"Ahora estoy con Thomas"- repitió con sorna Malfoy y con enojo de nuevo se dirigió a Thomas- Yo se que Granger es muuuy importante para ti Mirson, lo cual verdaderamente no comprendo, pero seguro querrás lo mejor para ella así que mejor te haces a un lado porque el trabajo de Pociones es esencial para nuestras notas.

Thomas le sostuvo la mirada amenazadora a Draco, pero sabiéndose vencido, cambio su mirada por una más suave, pero antes que dijera algo Hermione saltó enojada- ¡Por supuesto que no Thomas! Tú te quedas, si bien si el trabajo es importante, tu lo eres más.

Draco apretó con furia sus puños, Thomas notó esto pero no dijo nada. No era conveniente meterse con Malfoy enfurecido. Así cambio se levanto y recogió sus cosas mientras decía- No hay problema, ya tendremos más tiempo después. Muchas gracias de todos modos Hermione.

El chico estaba por besar la mejilla de la castaña, pero Draco lo empujo para ocupar el lugar a lado de la chica. A Thomas no le quedo más que despedirse con un movimiento de la cabeza, y lentamente salió de la biblioteca.

Hermione no decía nada, demasiadas emociones la embargaban y Draco actúo como si nada. Se sentó a su lado y esparció su material por la mesa. Parecía hasta contento.

-Y bien Granger ¿con que empezamos?- pregunto campante, ante lo que Hermione no respondió. La chica estaba obligándose a mantener la compostura, dando fuertes suspiros y un masaje en el puente de su nariz. El rubio la miro interesado, cada gesto de la chica llama demasiado su atención.

-No te entiendo Malfoy, deberás que no lo hago- dijo por fin, Draco enarcó una ceja y la miro interrogante- Primero me rechazas a cada momento que te pido trabajar, me insultas y me mandas por un tubo. Cuando por fin me cansó y trato de ayudar a alguien más, vienes como un novio celoso y lo corres a patadas. Enserio que no se como funciona tu mente.

"_Como un novio celoso"_

Esas palabras resonaban dentro de la cabeza del chico. ¿Celos? Granger debía estar bromeado, el jamás sentía celos. Pero sorprendentemente, no encontró las palabras adecuadas para rebatir a la prefecta. Su mirada se poso en la blanca mano de Hermione, y recordó con coraje como el estupido de Mirson había puesto su mano encima.

Oh no.

Draco abrió los ojos por completo y giro su rostro para mirar, aterrado, a Hermione que estaba ajena en lo suyo. No podía sentir celos, no podía. Y menos de Granger. No, no, no.

Se quedó mudo y Hermione susurro- Pero en fin, supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a tu personalidad bipolar. Trabajemos, quiero terminar esto cuanto antes.

Draco asintió, aun mudo por la sorpresa. Como un robot siguió las indicaciones de la chica, y pasada una hora terminaron el trabajo.

Recién terminaron el trabajo, Hermione dio un profundo suspiro, se armo de valor y le hablo a Draco- Malfoy, mira yo se que no nos caemos bien, que nos odiamos hasta la muerte y que somos como dos polos opuestos.- Draco la seguía mirando callado, incrédulo ¿A dónde quería llegar la chica?- Pero aun así, tenemos todo lo que resta del año de trabajos y clases juntos, ¿crees que podamos hacer una especie de tregua? No le diremos a nadie si quieres, solo quedara entre nosotros.

La castaña lo miro fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Draco sintió como si sus ojos castaños vieran por dentro de si, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Y definitivamente no quería que Granger viera lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Así que de lo más apresurado asintió torpemente, y murmuró- De acuerdo Granger.

Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa y salió de la biblioteca a paso calmado.

Draco sin embargo, se quedo sentado, haciendo un recuento de todo lo pasado hace unas horas atrás. Se removió incomodo en su lugar. Aquello estaba mal, no le gustaba ni tantito su situación.

No le gustaba la imagen que ahora tenia de Hermione Granger, no le gustaba para nada que el sentimiento de asco hubiera desaparecido ante su presencia. No le gustaba que el idiota de Mirson se le acercara a la chica. No le gustaba la facilidad con la que accedió a la tregua. Y no le gustaba tener que aceptar que Granger había dejado de no gustarle más.

* * *

**Opinionees plis :) !! Y gracias gracias gracias a los que me han dejado sus reviews :D!  
**

Nos vemos pronto con el siguiente capitulo,

Blanks Malfoy


	5. Desesperación

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza!! No tengo excusas ¿por que de que sirven? Mejor les traigo el capitulo 5 :D. Muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews, y se los agradecería si me volvieran a dejar reviews para este chap :). Lean!**

**Disclaimer: la trama es mía, los personajes de J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

Varios días habían pasado desde el incidente en la biblioteca. Y Draco Malfoy estaba consternado. Su situación era inquietante. Se había sorprendido varias veces mirando sin disimulo a Granger, afortunadamente estaba seguro que nadie lo había visto. Pero no podía seguir arriesgándose tanto.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en su mesa platicando alegremente con Potter, totalmente ajena a la mirada suplicante que le dirigía la comadreja. Draco presiono fuertemente el tenedor en su mano, odiaba a la comadreja por poder darse el lujo de verla cuando quisiera sin tener que ocultarse como él. Aplico más fuerza al ver a Granger sonreír dulcemente a sus amigos. Más fuerza. Le enojaba poder oír su risa a lo lejos, y poder oler su perfume a distancia después de varias clases con ella a su lado. Más fuerza. Le ardía por dentro que ella complicara cada día más su vida con su dichosa tregua. Tregua que ambos habían seguido al pie de la letra. Más fuerza. Le repugnaba la manera en que la chica se levantaba, tan naturalmente y fuera de poses, y caminaba hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, totalmente ajena a las miradas que le dirigían a su paso.

-¿Qué demonios haces con el tenedor?- Draco dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar al escuchar esa voz. Era Theodore que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Y que haces mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor?

Draco gruñó y le respondió de mala manera- Estaba pensando en como le haremos para acabar con Potter en el próximo juego de quidditch- Theodore parecía levemente convencido, así que el rubio reafirmo- Ya nos ha humillado demasiado, él y la estupida comadreja pordiosera.

- Vaya, ¿así que por eso mirabas atentamente a la mesa de los leones verdad?- preguntó suspicazmente Nott.

Draco evitó su mirada, recogió con elegancia su mochila y se levantó- Exacto, siempre hay que estudiar al enemigo. Y ya me voy, se me ha quitado el apetito.

-¿Y a donde se supone que vas? ¡Aun falta como media hora para la siguiente clase!

El rubio se encogió de hombros y apresuró su paso. Theodore estaba indagando demasiado con sus preguntas e insinuaciones, si se lo proponía le sacaba la sopa en cualquier minuto. Y aunque Draco sabía que Theodore no lo juzgaría, porque a pesar de todo él no tenía el mismo odio a los sangre sucia como él, lo molestaría a cada instante.

Así que no quedaba de otra, necesitaba un lugar para pensar y ordenar sus ideas. Convencerse de una vez por todas que Granger no le gustaba.

Draco paró de pronto, ¿Qué no le gustaba? ¡¿Cuándo demonios se había planteado que le gustaba?!

Desesperado se pasó la mano por su rubio cabello despeinándolo. Necesitaba con urgencia un lugar donde reflexionar. Obviamente la biblioteca estaba ultra descartada, ahí se encontraba el motivo de su tormento. ¿El lago? No, por ahí había varios niños de primero correteando y persiguiendo al calamar gigante. Estúpidos. Reviso su reloj y vio que faltaba cerca de media hora para el comienzo de la clase de Pociones, para ese entonces él ya debería de haber aclarado su situación y regresar a la normalidad. Estaba seguro que el aula debía de estar vacía pues muchos aprovechaban el tiempo después de la comida para descansar.

Con una sonrisa arrogante por su recién brillante idea, se encamino al aula de pociones. Dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas aquella maldita confusión.

En dos minutos llego a las mazmorras, al aula de pociones, abrió la puerta de un golpe y cuando dio el primer paso para sentarse en la mesa que ocupaba con Granger, se quedo petrificado. Al parecer alguien más había tenido la misma idea que él.

Hermione se levantó de su mesa en el Gran Comedor, molesta por la insistente mirada de Ron. Estaba ya hastiada de verlo aparecer por cada esquina, siempre escondiéndose de Lavander y tratando de hablar con ella. ¿Qué pretendía? Ella había dejado muy en claro que no le quería escuchar.

Se despidió de Harry y Ginny y salió por la gran puerta del comedor. Aun tenía bastante tiempo antes de la próxima clase. Decidió que quería matar el tiempo leyendo un buen libro, pero no iría a la biblioteca, estaba segura que ahí sería el primer lugar donde Ron la buscaría. Tan fácil como que llegaría antes a su salón de pociones.

En el momento en que se sentó en su habitual lugar, se le vino a la cabeza Malfoy. Se había acostumbrado a él. Callado y concentrado en su trabajo, dejaba de ser tan fastidioso y presuntuoso. Su compañía había llegado hasta ser… agradable. Ella se había dado a la oportunidad de estudiarlo, cada que terminaban su trabajo (20 minutos antes que el resto de la clase) Malfoy se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos, él jamás se recostaría en la mesa, eso no era algo propio de alguien con clase. Su respiración se volvía tranquila y su frente, generalmente fruncida por la cercanía de la chica, se veía relajada.

Y en contra de todos sus principios, Hermione tuvo que aceptar que Draco Malfoy, a pesar de ser tan arrogante, presumido y molesto, era muy atractivo.

¿Atractivo? _"¿En que estas pensando Hermione Granger?"_

Después de estos pensamientos. Cerró el libro frustrada, sabiéndose incapaz de concentrarse de nuevo. Se reprendió por estar pensando en Malfoy más de lo normal, cosas fuera de lo normal. Y en ese instante se escucho un portazo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones, de un brinco se levantó y con la varita en alto apunto hacia la puerta.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-Ah… eres tú- respiro aliviada, inmediatamente bajo la varita y tranquilamente regreso a su asiento. Extrañada por la sorpresiva presencia del chico. ¿Es que acaso lo había llamado con el pensamiento?

Draco estaba estático en su lugar, en primera porque jamás pensó en encontrarse ahí con la chica de la que venía huyendo. Y en segundo estaba el hecho de que Hermione Granger había bajado la varita ante él, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Ante él que era un futuro mortífago, algo sabido por todo el mundo, ¿sería posible que… Granger confiara en él?

Más turbado de lo que salió del Gran Comedor decidió dar media vuelta y salir del aula, pero un murmuro lo detuvo:

-Pensé que la etapa donde no podías compartir el mismo aire que yo había quedado atrás- en silencio se giro para ver a la castaña, ella estaba cruzada de piernas y con las manos enlazadas, fingiendo mirar un libro.

Draco camino lentamente hacia su lugar y con una falsa tranquilidad respondió- Vaya Granger, sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a darte cuenta de lo indispensable que te soy.

Hermione al escucharlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía fingiendo leer- Claro, justo el mismo día que tu también te diste cuenta que también te soy indispensable y caminaste hasta acá.

Draco se sorprendió por su respuesta _"vaya que es cierto"._

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Hermione con su "lectura" y Draco en su típica posición de descanso. La castaña fastidiada de intentar leer, y sin saber muy bien por que, decidió interrumpirlo.- Oye Malfoy…

Draco aún con los ojos cerrados encaro una ceja y le respondió con un gruñido- ¿Qué quieres Granger?

-¿Es verdad que te vas a casar con Parkinson tan pronto y salgas del colegio?- preguntó tímida.

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con sus ojos castaños mirándolo fijamente, con curiosidad. ¿Por qué la chica tenía que complicarlo todo con sus preguntas? ¿Es que acaso él le importaba?

-¿A que viene la pregunta Granger?- pregunto aparentando dureza.

La chica desvió la mirada y torpemente respondió- Bueno es que… creo que eres muy joven… y pues creo que mínimo en Pociones tendrías mucho futuro… pero bahh déjalo eso es algo que no me incumbe.

Draco la miro atentamente, intentando descifrarla, realmente estaba interesada en saber, no eran simples cotilleos como las demás muchachitas tontas que se acercaban intentando un viaje a su cama. Y lo más importante, ella era la única que no obviaba su futuro como mortífago. Quizás fue eso lo que hizo que él le respondiera con toda sinceridad.

-Me caso por que me obligan.- susurro- Ni Pansy ni yo queremos casarnos, porque no te imaginas el valor que tendrían nuestros apellidos juntos.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, no pensó que él fuera a responderle y mucho menos aquello. Se aclaro la garganta y mirando hacia los estantes en las paredes comentó - Mínimo ustedes dos están enamorados… es decir, hay parejas que se casan sin quererse.

El rubio cada vez estaba más sorprendido por el interés de la chica- Nosotros nos queremos- Sin saber por que Hermione siento un peso caer sobre sus hombros, un sentimiento parecido a la angustia, a la decepción- Pero como amigos, quizás como hermanos.

Hermione al escucharlo giro su rostro hasta conectar sus ojos con los grises del muchacho, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Y estupidamente no pudo más que decir- oh.

-No puedes decirle nada de esto a nadie, tengo que aparentar- dijo Draco ásperamente pero suavizo la voz al ver que esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para saber por que la chica había llorado tanto aquella vez, y no la iba a desaprovechar- Y ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo la comadreja aquel día que te encontré llorando?

Hermione un poco desorientada por el brusco cambió de tema le respondió- No me gusta hablar de eso.

A Draco no le gusto para nada el semblante sombrío que la chica puso ante su pregunta, era como si alguien hubiera apagado la luz de sus brillantes ojos.- Vamos Granger, yo te respondí, y tu como buena Gryffindor que eres, no puedes permitirte la injusticia.

La chica rodó los ojos cuando lo escuchó, cerró sus ojos y se removió en su lugar- Encontré a Ron encima de Lavander comiéndosela a besos. Y creo que todo mundo sabe que me moría por él, tu no podrías imaginar la humillación y el dolor que sentí. Fue la traición más grande.

Draco sintió una pulsada dentro de si al escuchar la frialdad y el dolor impregnado en cada palabra pronunciada por la chica. El imbécil de Weasley la había dañado más de lo que su cabeza hueca pudiera imaginar. Y lo odio aún más por haberla tenido para él y por haberla destrozado. Cerró los puños fuertemente, sintiendo el coraje recorrer sus venas- Weasley es un idiota Granger.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a los dos, ninguno espero en ningún momento escucharlas ni decirlas. Hermione estaba confundida con la reacción del rubio y ni que decir del rubio que la miraba aterrado.

La castaña abrió la boca sin saber muy bien que decir, pero gracias a Merlín la puerta se abrió dando paso a Slughorn y sus demás compañeros.

-¡Buenas tardes alumnos!- expresó con demasiada alegría el profesor.

Toda la clase, excepto dos Slytherins y un Gryffindor, pasaron desapercibidos ante la extraña tensión entre los dos más destacados en Pociones: Malfoy estaba por demás sonrojado y acababa de tirar su frasco de costosa tinta, y Granger esta levemente sonrojada y miraba a todos lados menos a su compañero.

-Nott- llamó Pansy a Theodore que se mostró dolido por que lo llamara por su apellido- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Draco?

-No lose, pero creo que algo tiene que ver Granger en esto.- respondió con voz aterciopelada que calmo el semblante de Pansy.

-Draco no puede cometer el mismo error que yo- dijo la morocha con la voz cortada- Él no debe enamorarse (si es que lo esta haciendo) de alguien más cuando debe casarse conmigo.

Theodore solo se aclaro la garganta y abrió el libro en la página indicada.- Ya nos encargaremos de tu futuro esposo.

Aquellas ultimas palabras le dolieron a ambos, abrió una brecha más en su relación, pero Theodore tenía muy en claro que él tampoco debía enamorarse de Pansy cuando ésta debía casarse con su amigo.

Los dos no se dijeron más, y en un silencio sepulcral se pusieron a trabajar.

La clase terminó, la clase que fue una lenta tortura para Draco, que en el momento en que escucho el timbre como un rayo se levantó, guardo sus cosas y desapareció por la puerta. Sin darle tiempo a Hermione de poder dirigirse a él.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, cada vez estaba más confundido. Estaba desesperado, Granger estaba en cada pensamiento, en cada movimiento, en cada mirada. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, no podía dejar de observarla, era intrigante para él. Inclusive se sentía sumamente nervioso cuando ella hacia acto de presencia. Su perfume lo adormecía y sus dos ojos castaños perforaban sus propios ojos grises.

Se estaba volviendo loco, él no podía permitirse sentir algo así por ella, y menos por ser ella. Él era un galán, un casanova, un experto en mujeres. Draco Malfoy tenía a quien quisiera donde quisiera.

Para comprobarlo se dirigió directo a su sala común, caminando sin mirar bien, con la corbata floja y el pelo revuelto. Con la desesperación impresa en cada paso. Entro presuroso a su sala común, y sentada en un sillón de cuero negro, encontró lo que buscaba. Una alumna hermosa, de un cuerpo maravilloso y un apellido, seguramente, prestigioso.

Se dirigió a ella con pasos cada vez menos seguros, pero de un solo movimiento la levanto por la cintura y con fuerza la apoyo en la pared. Tomó sus labios con brusquedad y la sujeto posesivamente por la cintura. La beso con furia, pero sin pasión.

Sin pasión.

Soltó a la chica que cayó con la respiración agitada sobre el sillón, y se desapareció de su sala común.

Porque ahora Draco Malfoy no tenía pasión, porque ahora en su mente había alguien. Un alguien que ahora, presentía, era la única dueña de aquella pasión que por años, caracterizó a Draco Malfoy.

Un alguien que tenía nombre y apellido, apellido que era totalmente prohibido para él.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Draco esta tan desesperado, porque creo que esta enamorado.¿Ustedes que opinan? Reviews plis plis plis :)!**

Nos vemos en el proximo chap,

Blanks Malfoy


	6. Alguien nuevo en su vida

**I'm sorry. Je suis désolé. Io sono spiacente. Ich bedauere. Lo siento mucho lo siento mucho!! Deberas se que me tarde siglos, pero no quiero que piensen que he abandonado esta historia. Realmente no sería capaz. Es solo que he tenido varios problemas, y muchos examenes, y estoy agotada mentalmente gracias a la escuela. Pero ya por fin estoy de vacaciones, y me dedicare de lleno a esto :D. Espero y les guste este capitulo, nos vemos abajo! Gracias por leeeer.**

**Disclaimer: esta historia es solo mía, los personajes los creo la mente brillante de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

-Hermione…- Harry llamó cautelosamente a la castaña que leía con un semblante en su rostro que indicaba plena concentración.

Hermione simplemente levanto sus ojos castaños de la lectura y los fijo en los verdes del chico y rápido los regreso al libro, esa era la señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

Harry sabía que debía ser cuidadoso si quería obtener una respuesta en el rostro de Hermione, ya que era lógico que no le respondería con la entera verdad-¿Qué tal la llevas con Malfoy?

Y tal como lo predijo , ahí estaba: Hermione se tensó al escuchar aquella última palabra, pudo ver como sus nudillos apretaban fuertemente el libro que sostenía, como sus dos ojos castaños por una milésima de segundo se abrieron más de lo normal, como sus mejillas se tiñeron leve muy levemente de rojo. Harry conocía tan bien a Hermione. Eran pequeños detalles imperceptibles a todos los ojos, excepto a ese par de esmeraldas.

-¿A que te refieres Harry?- intento sonar lo más casual que pudo, y lo logró, pero eso ya no era suficiente, Harry obtuvo todas sus respuestas antes que la chica contestará.

-Es decir, ¿te sigue molestando? Por que si lo sigue haciendo yo me encargó de ponerlo en su lugar…

-No Harry no- la castaña respondió con urgencia, después intento parecer más neutra- Verás, Malfoy sigue siendo un presuntuoso y un arrogante, pero ya no me molesta. Hemos hecho una tregua…

Ese último comentario lo dijo en un susurro, pero Harry lo escuchó perfectamente y escéptico repitió- ¿Un tregua? ¿Con Malfoy?

-Hay Harry ¡no me mires como si estuviera loca!- Hermione le contesto escandalizada- Si una tregua con Malfoy, y he de decir que la ha cumplido a la perfección.- Harry aun tenía esa mirada irónica, mirada que decía que aun no estaba del todo convencido- Harry realmente ¿Qué esperabas? Tenía que hacerlo (porque obviamente yo lo propuse), me queda todo el resto del año trabajando con él, y las notas son lo más importante, ya lo sabes.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo- respondió vencido Harry- solo ten cuidado ¿esta bien?

-¿Cuidado de que? – pregunto ahora escéptica la castaña.

Harry dijo en tono de burla- Hay no lo se, de que te vayas a enamorar de él o algo así.

"_Enamorar de él"_ Hermione se quedó muda.

Escucho a lo lejos la carcajada de Harry que se levanto de su lugar y se acerco hasta ella- Era una broma Herms no pongas esa cara- más risas- Bueno te dejo, tengo que ir a buscar a Ginny, últimamente hay un Ravenclaw que se le acerca mucho y no pienso permitirlo más.- Con un cambio radical en su semblante, camino con prisa hasta la entrada de la biblioteca.

Y Hermione seguía quieta en su asiento. Después de varios segundos agito bruscamente su cabeza y dijo para si- Obviamente no me puedo enamorar de Draco Malfoy.

¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso?

--

Solo a él se le ocurría tanta estupidez. Solamente a él le venía a la cabeza pensar en ir a buscarla. Solo él era capaz de pensar que una Gryffindor aceptaría ayudarle a estudiar encantamientos. No era un pretexto para verla, de verdad era malo en aquella clase. Y antes que él, ella era la mejor alumna en todas las clases. Además ella no era una inepta como todos los demás, eso era algo que él había aprendido a lo largo de varias clases a su lado. Su inteligencia era autentica, los libros simplemente lo complementaban.

Y si un Malfoy iba a caer tan bajo como para pedir una asesoría, sería con alguien que valiera la pena.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba parado bajo el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca. Como estupido. Admirándola de lejos: miraba con una exquisita lentitud cada pequeño gesto en su rostro, consecuencia de que no le gustaba lo que estaba leyendo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su frente levemente fruncida y su nariz arrugada. Y su cabello brillaba bajo la luz de la luna a través de la ventana, solo ella sería la única que estuviera a esas horas en la biblioteca.

Dio una profunda bocanada y cerro sus ojos con fuerzas, armándose de valor para acercarse a ella. Camino con elegancia entre las mesas y silencioso, se sitúo a su lado, sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta.

Despacio aspiro su aroma, y susurro con voz ronca - Granger…

Hermione dio un respingo en su asiento y se llevo de encuentro el rostro del chico, que inmediatamente tapo su rostro con su mano - ¡Oh por Merlín Malfoy! ¡¿Te he hecho daño?!

El rubio intento en vano decir que no, pero un gemido salio de sus labios mientras presionaba con más fuerza su nariz- ¡Perdón! ¡No fue mi intención, pero apareciste de la nada!- Hermione angustiada se acerco a Draco, que seguía manteniendo su rostro oculto, y suavemente levanto su rostro hasta su altura.

El rubio tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mandíbula tensa, parecía dispuesto a quedarse de por vida con ese gesto, pero Hermione con toda la delicadeza, aparto las manos de su rostro. Y ante todo su asombro, Draco vio como cedía ante su tacto. Como un dócil corderito.

-Lo siento tanto Draco- murmuro apenada Hermione, mientras veía el golpe en la aristocrática nariz del rubio y un poco menos preocupada continúo- Pero gracias a Merlín no es tanto, simplemente esta roja por el impacto pero no se ha dañado. Puedes estar tranquilo, tu nariz seguirá igual de perfecta.

Draco solo escuchaba murmullos. Solo veía su boca moverse, pero no era capaz de entender lo que ella le decía. No después de haber escuchado su nombre en sus labios. Jamás había amado tanto su nombre como ahora, nunca había escuchado su nombre de una forma tan natural y sin nada de seducción. Fue la cosa más sencilla del mundo, y aun así no podía salir de su asombro.

-¿Me escuchas?- Hermione paso varias veces su mano frente a los ojos grises del chico, intentando captar su atención- ¡Oh por Merlín, no te abre provocado una conmoción o algo así! Malfoy por fa…

-Draco- interrumpió con inmediatez el rubio- Me llamo Draco.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, y sonrojada. Y no pudo evitar mirar con fijeza sus ojos grises, y Draco no podía estar más encandilado por aquellos ojos castaños. _Podría besarla._ Él sabía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre sus labios y perdería la razón, lo sabía tanto como ella sabía que ella quería que eso pasara. No tenía idea de por que, pero no rechazaría un beso de él.

Estaban a milímetros, y la intensidad de sus miradas aumentaron. Y algo en su pecho latía con increíble fuerza.

Pero no, él no estaba dispuesto a arruinar el avance en su relación. Él no se arriesgaría a que ella lo odiara como antes. No, él no la trataría como a las demás. Ella era diferente, especial. Todo a su tiempo.

Draco se alejo suavemente de su rostro y con una mueca arrogante le dijo:

-No debes preocuparte- le respondió con un guiño coqueto- Yo siempre seré igual de guapo.

Hermione se echo para atrás, más relajada, y soltó una leve carcajada- ¡Eres un creído! Pero vale. Ahora dime, ¿Qué hacías detrás de mí a estas horas? _Draco_.

Draco esbozo una suave (imperceptible) sonrisa y respondió- Yo venía a…- se callo de pronto, después de todo era difícil para un Malfoy pedir ayuda, pero Hermione lo miro incitándolo a seguir- Este…necesitoayudaconencantamientos…

La castaña levanto sus cejas en una clara muestra de duda, y Draco suspiro de alivio al pensar que ella no lo hubiera captado, quizás si se iba en ese momento todo quedaría en el olvido. Ya encontraría la forma de… - ¿Ayuda con encantamientos?

Pero no… esa chica siempre actuaba diferente a como él pensaba- Eh si… ¡y no te burles!- Hermione contuvo una sonrisa- Es que necesito mejorar mis notas, y pues tu sabes mucho…- Hermione aun lo estaba mirando divertida, el chico frunció su seño y mosqueado le dijo- Basta, olvídalo.

-¡Relájate! Claro que si te ayudaré. Mira mañana te veo a un costado del lago…

-¿Por qué en el lago?- cuestiono rápidamente Draco.

Hermione lo miro ceñuda por la interrupción pero después bajo la mirada y le respondió- Se que no te gusta la idea de que te vean conmigo Malfoy, pero necesitamos espacio y dentro del castillo no hay un lugar adecuado.

Maldición, acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo, intento recomponerlo y dijo- No es eso, entonces de acuerdo te veré mañana en el lago a las 6 pm ¿ esta bien esa hora para ti?

Hermione claramente sorprendida por la firmeza en sus palabras y por su amabilidad, asintió con torpeza y él continúo mientras se levantaba de la silla- Perfecto.

Draco camino con aparente tranquilidad hasta la puerta, y desde ahí giro su rostro para verla y le dijo- No suelo decir esto pero, gracias. _Hermione._

Y desapareció por la puerta, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Hermione para ver la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, y sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que adornaba la cara de la castaña.

--

Pansy estaba en su sala común, frente a un espejo retocando su maquillaje; pensando en su mismo tormento desde hace años, Theodore Nott. Si bien las serpientes no amaban, al parecer ella sentía lo más parecido a eso por el castaño. Pero era imposible y se dijo una vez más que debía olvidarlo y seguir con su misma rutina: salir con muchos chicos y esperar el día que tuviera que casarse con Draco. Nada de Theodore. Sus ojos se enrojecieron, pero no se permitiría llorar de nuevo, agito su sedoso cabello y elevo sus ojos al techo, esperando que las lágrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas.

De pronto la puerta de acceso a la sala común se abrió, y angustiada pensando que pudiera ser Nott, miro expectante hacia la entrada. Y con alivió pudo ver que era Draco, un sonriente Draco. Algo se traía ese rubio, no era normal verlo sonreír, al menos no de esa manera. Le preocupaba.

-Ok Draco, ¿Qué te sucede?- lo intercepto y bruscamente le pregunto. Draco estuvo apunto de contestarle pero antes cayo cuenta de que sus ojos azules estaban levemente enrojecidos.

-¿Estabas llorando Pansy?

Silencio.

-Contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta es de idiotas Draco- Pansy le respondió duramente- Así que dime ¿porque sonríes tanto?

Draco frunció el seño- ¿Y tu porque llorabas?

Pansy bufó desesperada y alzo la voz- Yo no lloro, y tú tampoco sonríes así.

-Entonces el mundo se esta volviendo loco ¿no crees?- comento suspicazmente el rubio.

-¿Por qué eres tan complicado Draco?- pregunto derrotada y molesta la morena.

-Pansy, Pansy. ¿Qué habías dicho de responder una pregunta con otra pregunta?- dijo burlón el rubio. Pansy lo miro de malos modos y Draco le paso su brazo por los hombros- Tranquila, sonrío solo por que hoy es un buen día, no debes preocuparte no me convertiré en un patético Hufflepuff.

-Mas te vale Draco, por que si lo haces, me mato antes que casarme contigo- dijo en tono de broma Pansy, pero el efecto fue el contrario, ambos se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron más que esbozar una triste sonrisa._ Porque a la mente de Pansy regreso el rostro de Theodore, y porque ahora más que nunca Draco empezaba a tener motivos para no querer casarse._

--

Ginny miraba incrédula los dos polos opuestos en su sala común: a su lado derecho estaba su abatido hermano Ron, sonrojado y con la mirada triste, observando fijamente hacia el sillón de enfrente, con Lavander colgada de su cuello tratando en vano de llamar su atención. De lado izquierdo, justo enfrente del pelirrojo estaba Hermione, que tarareaba una canción y guardaba unos libros y su varita en la mochila. La castaña estaba radiante y no sabía por que. Unas semanas atrás estaba desecha por culpa de Ron, pero ahora sonreía y estaba alegre. Sospechaba que era por un chico ¿Qué más podría ser? Sin quererlo una parte de ella se llenaba de tristeza al pensar en eso, puesto que ella siempre pensó que Hermione llegaría algún día a ser parte de su familia, su cuñada. Y ahora no sería así, y no la culpaba, ella estaba en todo su derecho de rehacer su vida, y buscar de nuevo el amor, ya que no era culpable de la estupidez de Ron.

-¿Hermione por que estas tan feliz?- exclamó con falso interés la voz chillona de Lavander- ¿Es que acaso estas saliendo con alguien?

Ron tosió con fuerza y se deshizo del molesto agarre de la rubia, esperando con ansias la respuesta de la castaña. Hermione, sin embargo, termino de meter sus cosas en su mochila, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo respondió- Lavander, querida, deberías de buscarte a otro que te ponga más atención ya sabes, para que te impida la humillación de meterte en donde no te llaman.- Con un grácil giro se colgó la mochila en su espalda y salio por el agujero de la sala común, dejando a la insípida rubia con la boca abierta, y el semblante lleno de indignación.

Ginny trato en vano de disimular la risa, pero al ver la cara roja y molesta de su hermano, se levanto del sillón y subió hasta su habitación. Allí podría reír a gusto.

Ya se encargaría de investigar después que se traía la castaña entre manos.

--

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos, tranquila, sin presiones, en paz. Se dirigía hacia las afueras para las asesorías de Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. Sonrío como tonta al pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba ese nombre, y en lo agradable que era pronunciarlo. Él mantenía su cabeza ocupada, lejos de Ron y Lavander. El dolor cada día era menos, y estaba segura que era por el Slytherin. Él y esas ganas de estudiarlo y conocerlo, ese halo de misterio que atraían tanto a sus ojos.

Salió por las grandes puertas del vestíbulo, el aire fresco acaricio su rostro y meció sus cabellos, el clima era perfecto. Camino entre el pasto verde y levanto su vista hacia la orilla del lago, ahí estaba el rubio, recargado en un árbol, con su mochila colgando a un costado. Miraba sereno hacia las tranquilas aguas del lago, absorto a toda realidad.

-Esta es una de las razones por las que elegí este lugar- Draco sorprendido de verla a su lado dio un pequeño salto- Es un lugar bastante tranquilo.

Draco asintió torpemente, ¿tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera pudo percibir su presencia? Claro, estaba pensando en ella, y en su situación.

-Comencemos. Repasaremos los hechizos que hemos visto desde principio de curso, ¿te parece?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si me parece un buen comienzo- respondió el rubio.

Durante una hora y media practicaron hechizos, Draco veía asombrado la facilidad con la que la chica empleaba su magia, esa manera tan elegante y firme de mover su varita, y su voz fuerte y clara al decir los hechizos. Y con aun más asombro, al final, veía como la chica se desplomaba en el pasto, cansada.

-Eres alucinante- susurro sin pensar Draco.

-¿Dijiste algo Draco?- Draco abrió los ojos y rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Hermione lo miro extraña- ¿Por qué no te recuestas? El trabajo fue pesado y el pasto esta cómodo.

En cualquier otra situación Draco Malfoy se hubiera negado rotundamente a recostarse en el pasto, a ensuciar su cara y fina ropa. Eso no iba para nada con el y su linaje. Pero fueron su voz tranquila, y la simpleza en sus palabras las que mandaron a su cerebro a recostarse al lado de la castaña. Cada vez tenía menos control sobre si.

-¿Y en que pensabas cuado recién llegue?- pregunto Hermione interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Te veías muy concentrado.

Control, control. Si no se controlaba era capaz de decirle la verdad- Eh…- nervioso, Draco busco en su mente algo que le ayudara a mentir- en Pansy.

Y ese momento Draco Malfoy sabía que era el hombre más idiota en el mundo. El semblante de Hermione cambio, sus ojos se ensombrecieron por unas milésimas de segundo.

-Oh- dijo desilusionada la castaña.- Claro es lógico. Es decir, te vas a casar con ella.

-Pansy esta _algo así_ como enamoradade alguien más.- intento reparar el rubio, ignorando la ultima frase dicha por ella.

Inmediatamente volvió a obtener la atención de la chica, que a su vez lo miraba escéptica – ¿Algo así?

-Si- contesto Draco- los Slytherins no nos enamoramos, no nacimos con esa capacidad.

-Hablas como si fueran robots.- comento Hermione, pero Draco la miro con un extraño gesto de estar completamente perdido.- Cierto eres totalmente anti-muggles, un robot es una maquina sin sentimientos, como un hombre pero que no siente.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a probarle que si sentían, por que el sabía que algo sentía por aquella Gryffindor. Pero una vez más decidió ignorarla.- El caso es que me preocupa Pansy, ella sabe que debemos casarnos, aunque no queramos, y sigue con la idea de querer a otra persona.

-¿Y que pasaría si no se casaran?

-Hay un tipo que se llama Case Detroit, de una importante familia, casi tan importante como la mía- dijo sin una pizca de su habitual arrogancia al hablar de su familia- Es un tipo nefasto, es la peor basura que he conocido. Si yo no me caso con Pansy, la obligaran a casarse con él. Y no hay lugar más inseguro en este mundo para ella, que a su lado. Yo no puedo permitir eso.

Hermione estaba impactada al escucharlo hablar. Con el semblante serio y molesto al hablar de ese tal Detroit. Con su mirada fija en el lago y su mandíbula tiesa. Realmente Pansy Parkinson despertaba al menos un sentimiento en aquel frío Slytherin.

-No se como odias tanto a Harry, si te pareces tanto a él.- Draco la miraba indignado- Y no me veas así, yo se que Harry haría lo mismo por mi.

-No puedo creer que me estés comparando con Potter- dijo Draco- Eso es algo inaudito.

-Si lo que digas- contesto Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos.- Me voy, es casi hora de la cena y muero de hambre.

Se levanto de un salto, aliso su falda y acomodo su pelo. Y Draco la observaba. Y ella observaba como él la observaba.

Y ambos se observaban.

Y alguien los observaba desde la ventana de su habitación.

_Si, definitivamente había un nuevo chico en la vida de Hermione._

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? A mi Draco se me hace super tierno, mira que sacrificar todo por Pansy :') . Ya veremos que sucede. Ojala y me puedan dejar muchos reviews para saber si la historia va bien :D! Muchas gracias por leer apesar de la atrosidad de tiempo que estuve sin actualizar !**

Nos vemos pronto,

Blanks Malfoy


	7. Un simple abrazo

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron (: . Espero y la historia siga siendo de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber, y gracias de nuevo por leer esto!! Nos vemos abajo.**

Disclaimer: la historia es mía, los personajes de J.K Rowling .

* * *

-Ginny, ¿sabes donde esta Hermione?- la voz ronca de su hermano la llamo.

-No- contesto secamente.

-Vamos se que lo sabes, tu eres su mejor amiga- insistió Ron.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Tú eras su mejor amigo y aun así no sabías donde estaba todo el tiempo o ¿no?- dijo sarcástica Ginny. Ron la miro dolido y Ginny no pudo más que suavizar su mirada y su voz. Después de todo Ron era su hermano, y le quería- No se donde esta Ron, déjala en paz y olvídate de ella.

-No puedo- respondió Ron- _La amo._

Ginny lo miro de frente, seria- Y entonces, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? Sabías que ella te quería con todo su ser.

Ron evadió su mirada y la fijo en un punto de la ventana. Ginny se tenso.

-Ron, eres mi hermano y te adoro- Ginny tomo su rostro con ternura y le hablo en voz baja- Por eso tengo que decirte esto, olvídate de Hermione, déjala ir y busca a alguien más. Déjala ser feliz y busca tu felici…

-¿Esta con alguien más verdad?- interrumpió con brusquedad Ron.

Ginny lo miro con pena y contesto- Eso creo. Y antes que me preguntes, no pienso decirte con quien. Solo se que ella esta feliz.

-Luchare por ella- dijo con fuerza- La recuperaré.

Ginny lo observo escéptica- ¿Piensas recuperarla con Lav- Lav colgada a tu cuello?- Ron bufó y se sonrojo-Es la última vez que te lo digo, no seas testarudo y déjala ir. Acepta que la perdiste.

-Nunca, y si no quieres decirme con quien esta saliendo ya lo averiguare yo- demando con enojo Ron y salio del aula con un portazo.

Ginny dio un profundo suspiro y corrió hacia la ventana, donde un Slytherin y una Gryffindor reían hasta el punto de las lágrimas- Es tiempo de que hablemos Hermione.

--

Theodore Nott estaba sentado en la mesa de las serpientes en el Gran Comedor, con el rostro serio y los ojos fijos en el otro extremo de la mesa. Veía con odio como un estupido susurraba cosas al oído de una sonrojada Pansy.

Estaba cansado. La quería, desde quien sabe cuando. No tenía idea desde cuando empezó a quererla. La quería como nunca y daría hasta su nombre con tal de poder tenerla a su lado. Él sabía de sobra que Draco jamás se casaría con ella, pero Case Detroit era un depravado que estaba obsesionado con Pansy, y ellos nunca permitirían que ella corriera peligro.

-Theodore ¿Qué te pasa?- Draco acababa de sentarse justo frente a él, sirviéndose con suma alegría la cena.- No te preocupes solo termino de cenar y me encargo de que ese idiota no se vuelva a acercar a Pansy. Como siempre.

Theodore gruño y se cruzo de brazos- ¿De donde vienes? Hace días que te pierdes por las tardes, y ya me canse de esperar a que me digas.- Draco sigo sirviéndose su cena, no dispuesto a responderle. Theodore se reacomodo en su lugar y como quien no quiere la cosa comento- Perfecto, tendré que seguirte.

La reacción fue rápida, Draco soltó el tenedor que estaba apunto de llevarse a la boca y amenazadoramente le dijo- No te atreverías.

El castaño termino de masticar y simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo- Pruébame.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada pero su amigo siguió comiendo de lo más tranquilo. No tenía otra opción- He estado yendo a asesorías de encantamientos.- susurró tratando de sonar casual.

-Oh vaya, ¿con quien?

-Deja de molestar Nott.

-Perfecto. Tendré que investigar por mi cuenta quien es la que te saca esa sonrisa cada tarde- se burlo Theodore.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es una chica?- respondió suspicazmente el rubio.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamo falsamente sorprendido Theodore- ¡¿Es que acaso es un hombre con el que pasas todas las tardes y por quien sonríes tal y como lo hace un Hufflepuff enamorado?! Draco, contéstame con la verdad, sabes que soy tu amigo y apoyaría cualquier gusto que tengas,¿eres…?

-No seas estupido Nott- contesto enojado Draco- No digas idioteces ¿quieres? No me pongas de mal humor.

-¿Me dirás con quien?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-Ok- finalizó con decisión Theodore.

Hubo un silencio donde Draco miraba con rencor a su amigo y donde este lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Granger- susurró derrotado.

-Ja! Lo sabía- dijo victorioso el castaño.

-¿Cómo que lo sabías? - cuestionó preocupado Draco- ¿Me habías seguido antes?

-Por supuesto que no, no sin avisarte antes.- Draco lo asesino con la mirada y Theodore continúo- Era obvio Drake. De un día a otro te llevas de maravillas con ella en clase, ya no la molestas ni insultas, resulta ser que ella es la mejor en encantamientos (y en todas las demás clases) y tu de la nada empiezas a ser de los mejores en dicha clase. Sabes que soy muy observador.

-Eres muy estupido diría yo- bufó molesto Draco.

Ambos siguieron con su cena, hasta que Theodore de la nada fijo su mirada en el concentrado rostro de su amigo.- Te gusta ¿verdad?

Su amigo apresuro su comida y tomo su mochila, colgándosela al hombro. Antes de irse giro su rostro hacia Theodore y con voz siseante le dijo- Es _obvio _para alguien tan observador como tu ¿no?

Theodore entrecerró los ojos y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.-Sabes que tienes que casarte dentro de unos meses- le recordó con voz dolida.

Draco al escucharlo apoyo ambas manos en la mesa y se situó frente a él- ¿Dentro de cuantos meses eh? ¿7? ¿8? Los que sean Theo, yo luchare por lo que quiero. Yo no soy como tú.

Touché. Theodore vio como su amigo se alejaba de la mesa, y como antes de salir por las puertas del Gran Comedor, se detenía frente a una pareja y tomaba amenazadoramente al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa y le susurraba cosas al oído, con abundante desprecio. Por lo que este rápido se soltaba y se alejaba de la mesa. Y con dolor, veía como la muchacha le reclamaba al rubio de manera airada.

Si Draco iba a ser capaz de luchar por Granger, ¿Por qué el no habría de luchar por Pansy?

--

-Contigo quería hablar-Ginny había entrado con su característica seguridad a la biblioteca. Buscando a Hermione, y encontrándola en el fondo del lugar, con el rostro escondido tras un gran libro. Con fuerza hizo a un lado el libro que la castaña leía y dijo-¿Qué es lo que haces todas las tardes a la orilla del lago con Malfoy, Hermione?

Hermione sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y sus manos temblar. Demonios, estaba nerviosa- ¿A que te refieres Ginny?

-Oh vamos Hermione ¿de verdad quieres que lo repita?- pregunto con aburrimiento la pelirroja.

-Lo asesoro con encantamientos- respondió con premura Hermione.

-¿Y con respecto a que te estas enamorando de él?- Ginny espero paciente a que la mirada sorpresiva de su amiga terminara.- No me lo puedes negar Herms, se te nota. Estas feliz, sonríes, tus ojos brillan, el color a vuelto a tus mejillas, etc. Simplemente has vuelto a ser tú.

Hermione tenía la boca levemente entreabierta después de escuchar lo dicho por su amiga, ¿en verdad estaba volviendose a enamorar?

No.

-Ginny, yo no puedo volverme a enamorar después de lo que paso con Ron- los ojos castaños se humedecieron y su semblante se ensombreció.- Aún me duele recordarlo ¿sabes? Pero con Draco es diferente, he descubierto otra cara de él, es tan distinto al Draco del que todos tienen idea. Hasta yo me he sorprendido, pero no puedo negarte que me gusta estar con él.

Ginny se quedo callada y Hermione continúo- No lo negare, el chico me gusta. Es increíblemente guapo. Pero el término _enamorada_ es el incorrecto, tengo el corazón roto Gin.

-¿Malfoy te trata bien?- pregunto a su vez Ginny- ¿No sigue siendo el mismo patán de siempre?

-No, ha cambiado mucho. Es inteligente, con él puedo mantener largas conversaciones y me puedo reír sin parar.- Hermione sonreía al tiempo que hablaba y limpiaba sus mejillas de aquellas traicioneras lagrimas que hicieron presencia al mencionar a Ron- Sigue siendo un creído, un arrogante, un presuntuoso, un demasiado modesto, un sarcástico y frío. Pero ya no es hiriente. Y es un galán. De hecho te sorprenderás, pero lo he encontrado bastante parecido a Harry.

Ginny alzo la ceja bastante incrédula y pregunto- ¿En que modo puede Draco Malfoy asemejarse a Harry Potter?

-Él puso casi la misma cara cuando se lo mencione- respondió sincera – Pero temo que no puedo responderte, por que sería revelar mucho de su vida, y él ha confiado en mí.

-Estas volviéndote loca- comentó con una media sonrisa, después de un largo silencio, la pelirroja.

Hermione río suavemente y dijo- Me he dicho eso muchas veces Gin, pero creo que estar con él me hace bien. Pasar las tardes con él mantiene mi cabeza ocupada, lejos del dolor que provoca la herida que tu hermano dejo. Me hace olvidar. Cuando pienso en él, puedo sentir como el peso en mi pecho se desvanece. Inclusive desde que lo veo, puedo ver a Ron con Lavander sin tener ganas de echarme a llorar.

-Lo siento tanto Herms- dijo avergonzada Ginny- Se que preferirías no hablar de esto, pero tengo que hacerlo. Ron esta decidido a recuperarte.

-Dile que pierde su tiempo- contesto seria la castaña, su semblante sereno al hablar de Draco, cambio drásticamente al escuchar los planes de Ron.

-Ya se lo dije pero ten cuidado Herms- comentó un tanto indecisa Ginny, Hermione encaro una ceja y ella prosiguió- Ron tiene la idea de que estas saliendo con alguien, y planea investigar con quien. Y créeme que se veía bastante convencido, y tu sabes como es Ron de terco. A toda costa va a intentar encontrar a Malfoy, y si lo hace el resultado no sera bueno.

Hermione abrió los ojos alarmada y exclamo- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

-Lose, lose, pero parecía muy decidido y Ron lo que se propone lo consigue.

-No lo pienso permitir, esto se acaba ahora mismo- Hermione se paro de un salto y salió presurosa hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Ginny sin tener tiempo de reaccionar y detenerla, simplemente dio un profundo suspiro y susurro-_ Suerte Ron._

Hermione caminaba con decisión hacia el vestíbulo, segura de encontrar por esos momentos al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor después de terminar su práctica. Estaba molesta, furíca.

Tal como predijo, el equipo venía entrando por las puertas, enlodados y platicando aun sobre sus últimas jugadas. Hermione caminó con decisión hasta el final del grupo, donde platicaban Harry y Ron. Al tiempo en que la chica pasaba, los demás jugadores se callaban abruptamente, casi todo Gryffindor sabía lo que había pasado entre Ron y Hermione.

Ignorando por completo la situación, una enfurecida Hermione hizo a un lado a Harry y se planto frente a un impactado Ron.

-¡Aléjate de mí para siempre! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Olvídate de mi!- exclamo enojada la castaña.

Ron estaba rojo hasta las orejas, pero con fuerza le respondió- ¿Acaso estas saliendo con alguien Hermione? ¿Quién es eh? ¡Como eres capaz después de decir que me querías!

¡PLAF!

Hermione respiraba con dificultad con la mano derecha extendida mientras que Ron, con la mejilla más roja de lo usual, giraba lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella. Intento hablar, pero Hermione se apresuro y le grito:

-¡Jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a reclamar. No te atrevas, Ron, a decir que yo fui la culpable, cuando fueron tu y Lavander los que me traicionaron!

-¿Con quien estas saliendo Hermione?- pregunto una vez más el pelirrojo.- Dime, o lo averiguare.

-¡¿Qué te importa?! Yo hace varias semanas deje de ser parte de tu vida. Y para que te enteres por mi, si Ron, estoy aprendiendo a querer de nuevo a alguien, y ese alguien no eres tú- Hermione estaba tan absorta en gritarle a Ron, que no se dio cuenta cuando el equipo de Slytherin llegaba al vestíbulo, en especial cuando unos ojos grises veían alucinados la escena.

-No quiero saber nada de ti Ronald, quiero que salgas de mi vida- Hermione empezó a alejarse de él- Estoy cansada de ti, y tengo el corazón roto. Me duele, pero no pienso quedarme sufriendo toda una vida por ti. Aléjate de mí.

Hermione se alejo lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron, con coraje disminuyo el paso al darse cuenta que estaba llorando de nuevo. Estaba llorando de nuevo por Ron, por que la herida volvió a abrirse, por que estaba llena de impotencia y enojo. Por que se sentía sola. Se estaba quedando sola de nuevo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de caer de nuevo, cuando su pecho empezaba a querer convulsionarse de dolor otra vez, un brazo fuerte la jalo por detrás y la detuvo de su huida. Giro su cuerpo y su rostro, y pudo ver unos ojos grises que la miraban con anhelo. Sin pensarlo un segundo más se abalanzo hacia ese fuerte cuerpo cubierto por una túnica verde, y se aferro a ese pecho con toda la fuerza que su débil cuerpo le permitía.

Y se sintió protegida, al sentirse segura dentro de esos brazos. Porque él la había abrazado de regreso.

-_No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo_-

Y podía sentir como entonces todo volvía a tener sentido, porque esta vez no estaba sola.

--

Draco iba junto a su equipo hacia el campo de Quidditch, para esa hora el equipo de Potter ya estaría terminando. Todos enfundados en sus capas verde esmeralda subían las escaleras para salir de las mazmorras hacia el vestíbulo. Draco iba distraído por eso no noto el porque de que todo su equipo se detuviera en la entrada del vestíbulo, hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida gritando. Se hizo paso hasta el frente y se quedo anonadado con lo que vio: el equipo de Gryffindor rodeaba a Hermione y a la comadreja. Esta le gritaba y la comadreja le respondía. Y luego ella lo golpeó. En ese instante él pudo ver como la castaña poco a poco se iba desplomando.

"_Estoy aprendiendo a querer de nuevo a alguien"_

Draco se quedo sin aliento.

¿Sería posible que…? ¿Acaso ella podía…?

Draco estaba mudo ante las declaraciones de la chica. Una pequeña llama de esperanza nacía en él, quizás la castaña estuviera sintiendo algo por él. Por que estaba claro que por la comadreja no sentía más que odio. Quizás Hermione podía corresponderle. Estuvo apunto de saltar de felicidad, pero ver a la chica salir corriendo de aquel espectáculo lo detuvo, y no dudo ni un segundo en ir tras ella, ya se encargaría después de su equipo.

Con agilidad corrió tratando de alcanzarla, y después de unos minutos noto como ella disminuía su velocidad. Sabiendo que seguramente ella ya no podía más, estiro su brazo y la obligo a girarse. Ella lloraba amargamente y él no soportaba verla llorar. Y aun menos pudo soportar cuando ella se abrazo desesperadamente a su pecho, sin pensarlo la envolvió entre sus brazos y le susurro al oído que él estaba allí con ella.

Porque a partir de ese momento, Hermione Granger podía y debía estar segura, que Draco Malfoy jamás la iba a dejar.

* * *

**Estoy enamorada de Draco , de verdad. ¿Puede haber alguien como él? Se quieren y poco a poco lo van aceptando. Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber, siempre son buenas las opiniones :) ! Nos vemos pronto con el siguiente chap!**

**Besos,**

**Blanks Malfoy**


	8. Una buena idea

**Hola! Si, se que me he demorado un poco, pero esque quería que este capitulo quedara lo mejor posible. Y he hecho lo mejor que he podido! Espero y les guste. Y muuuuuchas gracias por los reviews que recibí, gracias por decirme que esta historia les gusta, y que es su favorita y todo, realmente eso me da más animos para escribir :) . Y nooo, no pienso abandonar la historia, no sería capaz ya que yo tambien soy lectora y se lo que se siente que nos dejen a medias :(. Así, que no , no lo hare :D. Bueno, los dejo con el chap! Nos vemos abajo !**

Disclaimer: la historia es mía, los personajes los creó J.K. Rowling.

* * *

En aquel desierto pasillo solo se escuchaban suaves hipidos y susurros traducidos a palabras de aliento. Simplemente eso era lo que se veía.

Pero lo que se sentía era completamente mayor.

Draco sostenía con fuerza a la castaña entre sus brazos, temiendo que ella fuera a desplomarse de un segundo a otro. Acariciaba con ternura su pelo y le decía al oído palabras que poco a poco calmaban el llanto de la chica.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba débil. Trataba de aferrarse con fuerza al pecho de Draco, pero sus brazos simplemente se resistían. Su llanto había disminuido, pero ahora era el agotamiento mental el que la consumía, sumado a la frustración, impotencia y desesperación. Y ni hablar del enorme sentimiento que la llenaba al estar en esa situación con el rubio. Era todo tan contradictorio.

-Tranquila- susurraba Draco pasados varios minutos, al ver que la respiración de Hermione volvía a su ritmo normal- Ya pasó.

Hermione cerró con fuerza sus ojos y dijo- Soy tan estupida. Llorando otra vez por Ron.

Draco al escuchar esto, despego suavemente su rostro de su pecho, tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo.- Eres cualquier cosa menos estupida. De Weasley…bueno, no se puede decir lo mismo.

Su rostro demostraba seriedad, parecía un señor de 40 años al hablar así. Pero el contenido de sus palabras a oídos de la castaña sonaba ligeramente gracioso, creando un contraste agradable. Fue eso lo que logro que Hermione sonriera- Gracias por todo.

El rubio quito su mano de la barbilla de la castaña y cauteloso, y hasta con miedo, acerco sus largos dedos hacia las mejillas de Hermione. Con torpeza se dedico a limpiar las huellas de las lágrimas lloradas por ella. –No vale la pena que llores por ese. Tu eres demasiado para alguien como él.

Hermione al sentir las caricias en sus mejillas, ladeo su rostro y cerro sus ojos. Estar con él era como un bálsamo para sus heridas.- De preferencia no te quedes dormida, aun no se como entrar a tu sala común- dijo divertido Draco.

La Gryffindor abrió sus ojos y le dedico una mirada fugaz- Gracias por recordármelo, estuve apunto de caer dormida.

-Si lose, ya que es normal que quisieras dormir cerca de lo más parecido a un ángel- dijo Draco de manera poco modesta, con su típica arrogancia y su mirada pícara. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.- Muero de hambre, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a las cocinas por un poco de helado?

-¿Helado?- pregunto confundida Hermione.

-Si, helado. Además varias veces Pansy me ha obligado a bajar por helado cuando se siente triste- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Y me consta que funciona, quizás te pongas un poco hiperactiva, pero nada que la sabelotodo Granger no pueda controlar.

Hermione asintió torpemente, sorprendida al escuchar aquel apodo que muchas veces fue un insulto y que ahora simplemente contribuía a que se sintiera mejor. Se dispuso a caminar de lado de Draco, pero de pronto recordó algo y detuvo su caminar abruptamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con confusión Draco.

-¿Y tu practica de quidditch?- Hermione señalo la verde vestimenta de Draco.

-Eso no importa ahora, no tenía muchas ganas de volar hoy.- Hermione pozo sus manos en su cadera y lo miro de manera reprobatoria- Además yo soy el capitán y como si fuera poco, soy un Malfoy. Por lo que todos respetan y nunca cuestionan mis decisiones. Soy el príncipe de Slytherin y todos me obedecen.

-Por Merlín, eres tan creído- Hermione susurro mientras con cansancio se tapaba los ojos con sus manos, en un gesto típico de "es imposible tratar contigo".

-Pero aun así soy adorable ¿o no?- pregunto con voz en extremo vanidosa el Slytherin.

Hermione lo miro con un gesto misterioso y respondió- Todo tiene sus defectos. – Ella rápido se encamino dejando atrás a Draco, y este solo atinaba a sonreírle y caminar tras ella.

¿Qué es lo que tenía esa mujer, que no podía dejar de sonreír?

--

Una potente luz azul impacto justo en el centro de la espalda a un muchacho alto, pelo castaño y ojos verdes, que vestía una túnica con el logo de Ravenclaw. Este al recibir el impacto, relajo el fuerte abrazo en el que tenía sometida a Pansy Parkinson. La morocha veía con la boca abierta como su cita empezaba a ponerse de un ligero color morado.

Después pudo notar como Theodore Nott se acercaba al casi asfixiado muchacho, se situaba tras de él y con la varita levantada le decía con voz escalofriantemente suave- No me importa quién eres, te quiero lejos de Pansy Parkinson, ¿me entendiste?

El Ravenclaw como pudo asintió levemente y a partir de ese instante empezó a recuperar su color. Sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, giro su cuerpo y se echo a correr.

Silencio.

Theodore miraba con fijeza a la muchacha frente a él. Sin despegar un segundo sus ojos cafés de los azules de ella.

Pansy le regresaba la mirada, pero con furia contenida. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, avecinando, lo que Theodore sabía, un inminente peligro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios cerrados fuertemente. Vaya que la chica estaba enojada.

La tensión era fuerte y nadie decía nada, Theodore aun no quitaba su mirada de los ojos de Pansy, y esta aun bufaba al no poder encontrar la voz para encararlo. Y ocurrió lo que Nott jamás imagino: de los ojos de Pansy empezaron a brotar una tras otra lágrimas cristalinas.

Theodore, asustado, intentó acercarse a la chica, pero ella tomo una posición defensiva y se alejo de él.- ¿Por qué me haces esto Theo?- pregunto entre sollozos, al tiempo en que intentaba limpiar con fuerza el rastro de sus lagrimas.- ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz?

El castaño frunció el ceño al escucharla y le respondió- Ese idiota no te iba a ser feliz, solo buscaba divertirse contigo. Tú mereces más, alguien que te quiera y te respete y…

-¿Y que este dispuesto a luchar por mi?- pregunto con sorna la pelinegra.- Abre los ojos Nott, yo hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta, no hay nadie así.

-Si hay alguien Pansy- susurro Theodore.

-¿Quién? ¿Draco?- dijo Pansy con dolor- Si lo se, y me voy a casar con él. Así que dime algo nuevo.

Theodore cerró sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, y Pansy hizo lo mismo, pensando que de nuevo él huiría, como siempre.

Pero no.

Al abrir los ojos, lo vio a escasos centímetros de distancia, pudo ver sus ojos chocolate como parecían echar fuego y sintió su nariz rozar la suya propia. Lo sintió más cerca que nunca.

-Yo, Pansy. Yo soy perfecto para ti.- Theodore susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarla profundamente.

--

-Ron cálmate- repitió por enésima vez Harry que estaba apoyado en la puerta de su dormitorio. Veía con cansancio como su mejor amigo destruía a patadas lo que antes era su dormitorio.

-No…lo…negó…- grito entre golpes Ron- ¡Maldita sea tiene a alguien más!

Ron estaba a punto de patear con todas sus fuerzas el baúl de Harry, y este, previendo una posible fractura en su pierna, intervino justo a tiempo. Lo tomo por los hombros y lo obligo a mirarlo- Cálmate Ron, si ella tiene a alguien más esta en todo su derecho. Lo sabes. Tu la traicionaste Ron, odio decírtelo pero tienes que entenderlo.

El pelirrojo dio un fuerte suspiro y se dejo caer sobre la cama desecha.- Necesito saber quien es Harry, necesito saberlo.

-¿De que te servirá saber? Deja a Hermione vivir en paz, no busques más problemas con ella.- dijo Harry harto de escuchar esa frase.

-Solo necesito saber, y lo voy a averiguar Harry.- termino determinante Ron.

--

Varios días habían pasado desde el incidente en el vestíbulo, y Hermione estaba más tranquila y en paz que nunca. Realmente ese abrazo por parte de Draco había sido el sedante más efectivo para su dolor, y la constante compañía de él solo eran refuerzos para evitar que en algún momento fuera a decaer.

Aun podía sentir un suave cosquilleo en sus mejillas al recordar como el rubio las había acariciado. ¿Cómo era posible que ese Draco habitara en el mismo cuerpo que el anterior Draco?

Realmente no lo entendía, y no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, porque se había acostumbrado de manera impresionante a este nuevo Draco. Sentía que si él volvía a ser el mismo de antes, todo su muro de fortaleza se caería a pedazos y ella quedaría sepultada bajo los escombros. Él era una parte fundamental en su nueva vida. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, las clases, las asesorías, uno que otro recreo. Hermione se sentía algo sola y alejada de sus amigos, ya que generalmente Harry o estaba con Ron (ni de chiste se acercaba) o estaba con Ginny, lo cual era normal y entendible. Y Draco siempre estaba disponible para todo.

-Llegas tarde- esa voz tan conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos y la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. A esa realidad que tanto le atraía. Ahí estaba él, como siempre: recargado en el árbol, con su mochila al hombro, la corbata floja, su cabello levemente despeinado y esa sonrisa de medio lado.- ¿ A cuantos alumnos les quitaste puntos durante el camino esta vez?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y puso sus manos en la cadera- ¿Qué te hace pensar que hice eso? No soy tan predecible sabes…- Draco encaro una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, esperando- …5.

Draco soltó una carcajada y con triunfo exclamó- ¡Lo sabía!

La Gryffindor se sonrojo y giro su rostro hacia el lago- Odio ser tan predecible.

El rubio simplemente la miro, o más bien dicho la admiro. ¿Predecible? ¿Ella? Imposible, primero estaba en una actitud desafiante, y ahora era toda una niña pequeña, nadie cambiaba de actitud tan rápidamente. Era fascinante.

Silenciosamente dio dos largos pasos y se puso justo detrás de ella. Extasiado por su aroma, acerco su cara al hueco de su cuello y susurró- No eres predecible, de hecho eres la persona más impredecible que conozco. Nunca se cual será tu siguiente movimiento, tu siguiente gesto, nunca se como me mirarás ni que me responderás. Eres totalmente impredecible para mí.

Hermione se crispo al sentirlo tan cerca, pero al sentir su suave aroma a menta no pudo más que relajarse y recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

Y este no podía más, era demasiado para él. Algo en su pecho palpitaba con extrema fuerza al tenerla tan cerca de si, se sentía fuera de dimensión, era como en sus últimos sueños. Sin esperar un segundo más, y jugándose el todo por el todo, Draco rodeo suavemente con sus brazos la cintura de la castaña.

Ella se tenso al sentir los fuertes brazos de él rodear su estrecha cintura. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que ella estaba sintiendo?

No lo sabía, no sabía nada excepto que estar así, en esa posición, era como ella quería estar. _"Para siempre_."

Como respuesta, ella relajo su cuerpo de nuevo y coloco sus manos encima de las pálidas manos de él.

Draco soltó un suspiro, liberando toda la tensión y el miedo que le había provocado el pensar que ella lo hubiese rechazado. Abrazo con más fuerza su cintura, y lentamente la giro para quedar frente a ella.Verla allí, frente a él, más cerca de lo que nunca hubieran estado, con los rayos del sol al atardecer alumbrando su pelo, con sus ojos castaños mirando con intensidad sus ojos grises, todo aquello le provocaba una sensación inesperadamente nueva.

Hermione estiro su mano, y acaricio con ternura la mejilla pálida y fría de Draco, recorriendo una por una las varoniles facciones del rubio.- Estas helado- susurro ella.

-Lo siento, soy una persona fría- respondió Draco con una triste sonrisa.

La castaña lo miraba de una manera incrédula, ¿Frío, él? Imposible.

Hermione se puso de puntitas y poso sus labios cerca de la oreja de Draco- No es humanamente posible que seas una persona fría, no después de la calidez que me haces sentir. Eres totalemente no-frío para mí.- murmuró, y después avergonzada escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

Draco al escucharla y sentirla, sonrío. Estaba feliz al saber que ella lo aceptaba, y esa timidez que ella demostraba no hacía mas que incrementar las ganas de conocerla. Por lo que de nuevo, arriesgándose como jamás lo hubiera hecho, tomo el rostro de la castaña entre sus dos manos y busco su mirada escurridiza hasta conectarla con la suya.

Se miraron fijamente, sin importar ni el tiempo ni el espacio. Descifraron cada gota de color en sus ojos y memorizaron cada facción en su rostro. Hasta que Draco cansado de esperar le dijo- Me encantas.

Hermione se sonrojo a más no poder después de escucharlo, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Draco. Con ansias, se inclino hasta sus labios y dedicándole una mirada más, la besó.

La besó como nunca antes había besado a nadie. Se aferro a ella tal y como te aferras a aquello que te mantiene con vida. Aquello que te da motivos para salir de la oscuridad, aquello que se convierte en tu fe.

La besó hasta conocer cada hueco de su boca, hasta llenar cada espacio de su alma. Se extasió al sentir sus frágiles manos acariciar su pelo y los suaves gemidos que ella emitía al tratar de seguir el ritmo. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto con un solo beso?

Pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar, el aire pronto comenzó a escasear. Se vieron obligados a disminuir la intensidad del beso, hasta convertirlo en una tierna caricia. Hasta que ambos, sin abrir los ojos, separaron sus labios, pero negándose a romper el contacto, aquel estrecho lazo que habían creado entre ambos, juntaron sus frentes.

Hermione estaba en otra dimensión. Estaba dividida entre varios sentimientos. Sentía una alegría inmensa al haber besado a Draco, se sentía aliviada, sentía un fuego arder en su interior, se sentía feliz. Feliz, como hace tanto tiempo que no lo estaba. Mas sin embargo, también se sentía extraña, perdida, tenía miedo. Porque su corazón estaba en pedazos, y ahora no sabía como reaccionar ante aquel cúmulo de sensaciones.

Draco fue el primero en abrir los ojos, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos grises destellando. Dedico unos cuantos segundos a admirarla, tan frágil y tan hermosa. Pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de confusión al ver como su ceño se fruncía ligeramente y como su nariz respingona se arrugaba. Por lo que se vio obligado a actuar.

Estrecho con más fuerza a Hermione, y esta entendió que era momento de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la realidad. Abrió sus ojos y ambos sintieron alivio al no encontrar culpa en los ojos del otro. Hermione le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado al comprobar que todo había sido real, pero fuera de su control, su mirada se apago levemente.

Esto incito a Draco, y habló.

-No se que paso Hermione. No se desde cuando empezaron a cambiar las cosas y no se porque.- Draco dijo con firmeza- Solo se que contigo soy otra persona, contigo tengo lo más parecido a la libertad, y no quiero renunciar a ella.

Hermione intento hablar, pero Draco negó con la cabeza y delicadamente puso uno de sus pálidos dedos en los rojos labios de la castaña- No, déjame terminar. No se que es lo que siento, a decir verdad, jamás lo he sentido pero tengo que ser sincero. Es algo totalmente nuevo y no se que es. Solo tengo este fuerte deseo de estar contigo y me es imposible negarlo.

La chica solamente lo miraba con anhelo, pero sin la fuerza necesaria para hablar, así que una vez más Draco habló- Se que estas lastimada, se que has pasado por momentos difíciles y se que quizás quieras estar sola. Pero yo he pasado mucho tiempo solo, y se de sobra que la soledad no sana las heridas. Por eso yo…- Draco cerro los ojos y tomo aire con fuerza, armándose de valor-…yo quiero que me des una oportunidad. Una sola oportunidad.

Hermione estaba callada e inmóvil. ¿Darle una oportunidad? No, no lo sabía.

Ella no soportaría otra decepción, no quería volver a pasar por las noches llenas de dolor y por las lagrimas que secaban poco a poco sus ojos. No, no quería y no podía.

Ella lo miro, solamente a él y sus ojos de mercurio. Lo miro con una tristeza, con un miedo que alarmo al rubio. Los ojos de la chica empezaron a enrojecerse y su respiración se hizo más lenta y profunda. Su lado racional le obligaba a responder que no, que el era un Slytherin, que era Malfoy y que no se iba a exponer a que la dañaran de nuevo.

No quería.

Pero al ver los ojos de Draco que bailaban con desesperación y miedo, algo nuevo nació dentro de ella. Y solo por esta vez, sus emociones dominaron a su racionalidad.

En un murmuró dijo- ¿No me lastimarás?

-Nunca- respondió inmediatamente Draco, y fue la potente seguridad en sus palabras, lo que logró arrancar una tenue sonrisa en el rostro melancólico de Hermione.

Draco sonrió al verla sonreír, y se lanzó sobre ella, enterrando su rostro en su cabello ondulado- Te juro que jamás te voy a lastimar.

Hermione al escucharlo y al sentir el suave aliento de Draco en su cuello, no pudo más que sonreír y abrazarse con fuerza a él. Y sin notarlo, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Lagrimas que nacían de lo más puro de su ser y que poco a poco calmaban el dolor que sentía dentro de ella.

¿Es que acaso esa calidez que sentía dentro de si era una prueba de que quizás todo aquello era una buena idea?

Se separo de Draco una vez más, tomo sus manos, miro sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa radiante…

…Sí, definitivamente aquello era una buena idea.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? Espero y el chap haya quedado bien, por que este es un capitulo importante, es como la mitad de la historia, algo asi como que la primera temporada de la historia. Yo adoro a Draco, y ahora se que muchas comparten la misma opinion que yo :). Aunque Theo tambien hace su luchita haha... Bueno espero y les haya gustado y ojala y me dejen sus reviews que siempre son bien recibidos :D! Y de nuevo, gracias por leer esto y por dejarme sus opiniones.  
**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy  
**


	9. Confesiones de una magnifica idea

**¡Hola!! Justo ahorita acabo de terminar este capitulo, siento si me tarde un poco más de lo esperado, pero esque luego la inspiración se va,y yo prefiero un buen capitulo, asi que me tardo unos dias más. Pero al fin lo tengo y aqui se los presento :) . Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, gracias gracias gracias. De verdad que son de mucha ayuda cuando la inspiración se pierde por ahi :P. Pero ya basta, los dejo con el chap!**

Disclaimer: la trama es mía, y los personajes de Rowling.

* * *

Si, había sido una magnífica idea.

Darle una oportunidad a Draco era una de las decisiones más acertadas que Hermione Granger había tomado en su vida.

Porque Hermione Granger era la novia de Draco Malfoy, y no había termino que le gustara más en este mundo.

Él era todo lo que ella algún día soñó, como cuado era una niña y soñaba con el príncipe perfecto. Y aunque mucho tiempo pensó que podía ser Ron, ahora sabía que más equivocada no podía estar.

Estar con Draco era sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto, sin duda alguna con la persona correcta. Eran tantos besos, tantas caricias, tantas palabras de ternura, tantas discusiones y tantísimas reconciliaciones. Tantas noches donde cerraba sus ojos y veía el rostro del rubio, y pasaba los minutos recordando lo que ese día había vivido con él. Era incluso volver a reír al recordar las palabras dichas por él. Era la maravillosa sensación de despertar con una calidez dentro de si, simplemente por que sabía que él la esperaba con ansias.

Hermione revivía todos los momentos pasados con él, y no podía evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro. ¿Ron? Asunto superado. Ron estaba totalmente fuera de su vida, y era gracias a Draco que lo había logrado. Su corazón roto ahora estaba pegado de nuevo gracias a él. No podía decir que su corazón quedo como nuevo, porque por desgracia cuando hay una herida así de fuerte, siempre queda una cicatriz. Pero lo más importante es que el dolor ya no estaba.

Había pasado los mejores momentos de su corta vida con él. Él hacia que su vida girara a un ritmo impresionante. Lo veía a diario, así fueran 5 minutos u horas enteras, haciendo siempre que esos minutos fueran los más valiosos de su día. La raptaba a mitad de pasillo entre clase y clase, solo para besarla y abrazarla. Le mandaba flores a mitad del desayuno, simplemente para dejar bien en claro que alguien veía por ella. Le tomaba la mano bajo la mesa en cada clase de Pociones y cuidaba de ella a distancia en cada clase que compartían.

Y Hermione, ella lo cuidaba también, siempre al tanto de él. Le sonreía cada mañana desde su mesa en el Gran Comedor, le ayudaba con los deberes y le daba libertad. Draco estaba tan a gusto de no estar con una de esos típicas novias que absorbían su vida entera. Ella respetaba su vida privada, y se lo agradecía (en silencio). Hermione dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a cuidar a su novio de las "resbalosas" que se le acercaban demasiado en los pasillos. Un simple hechizo "inofensivo" a distancia y listo. Draco no podía creer lo peligrosa que su novia podía llegar a ser, pero en el fondo se lo agradecía, ya que era bastante molesto tener a esas siempre cerca de él.

Se peleaban, oh si. Era inevitable que sus pensamientos y personalidades no chocaran, porque después de todo eran tan opuestos. Y _"tan jodidamente complementarios" _tal como después de una insignificante pelea Draco le había dicho a un burlón Theodore Nott, eran tan complementarios que no podían estar mucho tiempo enojados. Era cuando entraban las fuertes reconciliaciones, propias de las fuertes personalidades de un Slytherin y una Gryffindor.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza mientras se sonrojaba al recordar la última reconciliación donde Draco casi le absorbía el alma entera en aquel beso. Ahora esperaba al susodicho en el lugar de siempre, junto al lago. Sentada en el pasto fingiendo observar el atardecer, pero deseando profundamente que su novio llegara para poder perderse en el mar plateado de sus ojos.

-Dos meses- susurró una voz aterciopelada en su oído mientras una rosa blanca se posaba frente a sus ojos castaños. Hermione sonrío aun con más ganas y con delicadeza tomo la rosa. Era una rosa única, tenía los bordes de un resplandeciente dorado. Hermione no pudo más que admirarla con la boca abierta.

-Es preciosa- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-Preciosa eres tu- dijo Draco mientras le depositaba un fugaz beso en el lóbulo de su oreja. Hermione giro su cuerpo y quedo a milímetros del rostro aristocrático de su novio.

-¿Cómo es que hiciste que la rosa se pintara de dorado?- pregunto con ojos llenos su típica curiosidad- Es magia muy complicada.

-Para mi nada es complicado- Hermione rodó los ojos con diversión y Draco prosiguió- Es enserio, simplemente te traje a mi mente, me concentre y… el hechizo me salió a la perfección.

Hermione miraba fijamente la rosa, y Draco solo la observaba, jamás se cansaba de hacerlo. Y sin previo aviso, la chica levantó la mirada y se lanzó hacia el rubio. Atrapándolo por el cuello en un efusivo abrazo. Draco que no se lo esperaba tuvo que hacer maniobras para mantener el equilibrio, pero enseguida la abrazo de vuelta.

-Te quiero- le dijo con voz juguetona Hermione, Draco al escucharla se quedo quieto y la miro con seriedad.

-Yo no.

Hermione aflojo la fuerza de su abrazo y se separo de él, totalmente pérdida. Y con voz quebrada le pregunto- No… ¿no me quieres?

Draco dio un fuerte respiro y la miro aun con más seriedad.-No…te amo.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y se lanzo de nuevo hacia los brazos de Draco. Él jamás le había dicho aquellas palabras, porque a pesar de que ella sabía que él si lo sentía, Draco era muy reservado. No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño ni a expresar sus sentimientos y con efusividad le respondió de vuelta-¡Yo también te amo!

Draco al escucharla la abrazo con más fuerza y la hizo girar en el aire. Por Merlín que la amaba, amaba a esa chica con todo su ser. Y estaba feliz de haber escuchado de sus labios que ella también lo amaba. Disminuyo la velocidad y la puso de nuevo en el suelo, solo para tomar su rostro y besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se besaron unos segundos más hasta que un ruido en los arbustos los detuvo. Ambos se tensaron, Draco soltó a Hermione y la puso tras de él, saco su varita y camino con cuidado hasta los arbustos. Apunto su varita hacia estos y lanzo un hechizo de chispas azules hacia el. Y…nada.

-Quizás solo fue un animal del Bosque- susurro Draco. Se giro y tomo de la mano a Hermione, guiándola hacia la orilla del lago para después sentarse en el pasto.

-Creo que es tiempo que digamos la verdad Draco- dijo Hermione mientras enlazaba su mano con la pálida de su novio.- Siento que en cualquier momento nos descubrirán y la bomba explotara.

Draco asintió con pesadumbre y respondió- Lose, pero será tan difícil. Si mi padre se entera… se supone que yo debo casarme con Pansy.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de la mención del futuro matrimonio de Draco. Ese era un tema que habían evitado a lo largo de los dos meses de relación.

Hermione enlazo con más fuerza la mano de Draco y con tristeza dijo- ¿En realidad de casaras?

Draco no respondió, solo giro su rostro y fijo sus ojos en los expectantes ojos de ella. Algo dentro de él tembló bruscamente al ver a Hermione con el alma en un hilo en espera de su respuesta, una respuesta que el odiaba no tener. Estiro su brazo y atrajo a su novia por los hombros, hasta dejarla lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo. Dulcemente le beso en la frente y le dijo- Hare todo lo posible por no hacerlo.

Hermione soltó todo el aire contenido en esos últimos segundos y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Draco, acomodando su cuerpo junto al de él.

Si Draco dijo que él haría todo lo posible, es porque lo iba a hacer.

--

Pansy caminaba con firmeza por los jardines de Hogwarts, estaba cansada de no saber que es lo que Draco hacia cada tarde, porque desaparecía y porque cada vez tenía menos su atención.

Si, estaba celosa.

Celosa de no tener a su mejor amigo cerca, de no tener su atención y de ni siquiera saber de sus propios labios quien era esa. Porque era obvio que era una chica. ¿Es que acaso el no confiaba en ella? Así que ahora estaba dispuesta a encontrarlo, así tuviera que recorrer todo el jardín esa tarde.

Llego a un área poco conocida por ella, llena de arbustos y con vista al lago. Un lugar perfecto para esconderse de Hogwarts.

La pelinegra camino cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido hasta el arbusto más cercano, no sabía como, pero sabía que ahí estaba Draco. Sería el sexto sentido o lo que fuese, pero tenía la certeza que Draco estaba ahí.

"_Te quiero"- _escuchó una voz que se le hizo extrañamente conocida.Si definitivamente él estaba ahí, y con una más de sus conquistas.

"_Yo no."-_ dijo la voz varonil de Draco. Pansy rodó los ojos, esa respuesta era obvia por parte de él. Él era un rompecorazones.

"_No… ¿no me quieres?"_

Pansy puso un gesto de total aburrimiento y se dispuso a irse del lugar, ya que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que presenciar una escenita de lloriqueos por parte de la tipa esa, hasta que…

"_No…te amo"_

Fuertes y claras llegaron esas palabras hasta oídos de una inmóvil Pansy. ¡¿Qué?!

Debía de haber escuchado mal, era una estupidez. ¿Draco amando a alguien? Eso era imposible, él apenas y le demostraba su cariño a ella que era su amiga de toda la vida, no era posible que a una desconocida le dijera que la amaba.

Pero se escuchaba mortalmente serio, y Draco solo usaba ese tono de voz cuando tenía que decir algo verdaderamente importante. Pansy salió de su letargo y corrió de nuevo a los arbustos, dispuesta a descubrir con quien estaba Draco.

Aparto el molesto arbusto de sus ojos, y vio a Draco abrazado con fuerza a alguien. ¡¿Quién demonios era esa tipa?!

Y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado su pregunta, Draco se giro dejando ver a su amante… y a Pansy casi le da el ataque.

Reunió toda su energía para dar el grito más impresionante de su vida, pero una mano se cerro entorno a su boca y un fuerte brazo rodeo su estrecha cintura, arrastrándola can rapidez hacia atrás, lejos de aquel lugar.

Pansy pataleó con fuerza y trato de zafarse de aquel extraño, aunque para que hacerse tonta, ella desde un principio lo reconoció. Esa embriagante loción que él usaba. Pero aun así intento liberarse a como diera lugar, y hasta pensó en morder la mano que aprisionaba su boca, pero no, ella jamás le haría daño a su captor.

Aún dando la lucha, ella fue conciente de cómo se habían alejado de aquel lugar y no le quedo de otra mas que esperar con "paciencia" a que su captor se dignara a soltarla.

Y dicho y hecho, el muchacho la soltó y Pansy, como el mismísimo demonio, se giro y lo miro con furia- ¡Granger!

Theodore Nott le regreso la mirada pero de una forma serena, lo que incito más a Pansy- ¡Y tu lo sabías Theo! ¡Tú sabías que Draco salía con Granger y no me lo dijiste!

El castaño siguió mirándola, esperando a que el coraje de ella se pasara, pero parecía que eso jamás pasaría porque Pansy se acerco a él y le dio de golpes en el pecho- ¡¿Cómo (golpe) pudiste (golpe) ocultármelo?!

Pansy pretendía darle un golpe final, pero Theodore fue más rápido y tomo las manos de Pansy, para pasarlas tras de su espalda. Sabía que el enojo no se le pasaría tan rápido así que no le quedaba de otra más que usar su plan B. La morocha estaba dispuesta a gritarle hasta de lo que iba a morir, pero los labios de Theodore se lo impidieron, callándola con un fuerte beso que poco a poco la tranquilizo.

Cuando Theodore sintió que el peligro pasaba, soltó sus manos y uso las suyas propias para atraerla en un abrazo- Odio (aunque no tanto) usar este método para callarte y calmarte, pero un día de estos me mataras de tantos golpes en el pecho.

Pansy se sonrojo ligeramente, frunció el ceño y desvío su mirada de los pacíficos ojos de Theodore. Como si de una niña chiquita se tratara, farfulló- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Draco alguna vez te dijo que te amaba?- respondió y cuestiono Theodore de vuelta, mirándola intensamente.

Pansy se sonrojo violentamente y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su contraído rostro, pero suavemente negó. Theodore inclino su rostro y enarco una ceja con su típico gesto de "ahí lo tienes", y no dijo nada más.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que Pansy dejo caer los hombros y se mordió inconscientemente el labio. Algo que atrajo totalmente la atención del castaño- Solo a ti te permito que me respondas con una pregunta, Nott. Beneficio de ser mi novio.

Theodore elevo sus ojos al cielo y luego los bajo de vuelta a los de Pansy, dispuesto a volverla a besar.

-Hay beneficios que me interesan más.

--

Hermione entraba a su Sala Común ya entrada la noche, había pasado la tarde entera con Draco, y como siempre el tiempo se les había ido de las manos. Así que entro a su sala y cruzo con extremo cuidado hacia las escaleras. Aunque realmente ¿Quién la hubiera estado esperando? Nadie, ahora las cosas eran tan distintas a años anteriores. Ya solo le quedaban dos amigos, que estaban demasiado ocupados entre sí como para ponerle atención.

Error.

-Hermione- la aludida se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz grave que la llamaba, dio un giro de 180 grados hasta quedar de frente a la persona que la esperaba cerca de la chimenea-¿De donde vienes?

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, no encontrando ni las mentiras ni el valor suficiente para mentirle a aquellos ojos verdes.

Harry camino hasta ella y la tomo por el brazo, guiándola a un sofá. Se sentaron y Harry hablo- ¿Qué he hecho para que me pierdas la confianza Herms? Últimamente no se nada de ti, y se que algo me ocultas.

La castaña evadió su mirada, sorprendida por la seguridad en las palabras de su amigo.

-Oh más bien, se lo que me ocultas.- Hermione giro su rostro con rapidez, mirando a su amigo con preocupación.- Estas saliendo con alguien.

No era una pregunta era una afirmación. Hermione al no poder soportar la incesante mirada de su amigo, lentamente asintió.- Si Harry, lo estoy haciendo.

-¿Quién es?- Harry pregunto- Y no me mientas, los he visto en el mapa del merodeador. Simplemente quiero que tú me lo digas.

Hermione sabía que estaba en un callejón sin salida, que era el momento de decir la verdad. No podía seguir ocultándoselo a Harry, a pesar de que el ya lo supiera.- Es Draco Malfoy.

Y ahí estaba, lo que Harry llevaba días sospechando ahora dejaba de ser una sospecha para convertirse en algo real. Harry hablo con voz neutra- ¿Por qué él Hermione? De todos, ¿tenía que ser él? ¿Tienes una idea de donde te has metido?

-Si, Harry lo se. Se que es un Malfoy, un Slytherin, un partidario de Voldemort, etc. Lose Harry.- dijo con cansancio Hermione- Pero aquí no importa lo que yo sepa, sino lo que tú no sabes. Él es distinto, no es el mismo idiota de años anteriores. Y me quiere, se que lo hace. Estoy totalmente segura que él jamás me dañaría.

Harry intento hablar pero ella con una dura mirada lo callo- No, ahora me escuchas. Se que nos hizo daño, que se burlo de mi y me maltrato. Lose y no lo pase por alto, créeme. Pero él cambio y me ayudo. ¿Tu crees que yo pase de lo de Ron así como así?- le pregunto mordazmente Hermione- No Harry, sino hubiera sido por él yo aun estuviera encerrada en mi habitación llorando a mares y con el corazón hecho pedazos. Pero él llego a mi vida y me ayudo a sanar, y le quiero y no lo dejare. Porque él también me quiere y ambos nos merecemos una oportunidad.

El pelinegro relajo su rostro y al mismo tiempo lo apoyo entre sus manos, dando la apariencia de estar sumamente cansado y Hermione de pronto se sintió la peor basura al no haber confiado en él- Perdóname Harry. Eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano y no mereces que yo no te lo haya dicho. Cuando me vi en esta situación, no pensé en nada más que en mi, yo simplemente quería volver a ser feliz. Así que encerré mi felicidad en una burbuja, donde solo estábamos él y yo. Nadie más lo sabe, solo Ginny (que me obligo a decirle) y tú. Imagino que sabes el problema que se crearía si se lo dijéramos abiertamente al mundo.

-Ah sido difícil Hermione- dijo Harry- Ocultarle la verdad a Ron ha sido muy difícil. Se que te molestará saber, pero Ron a estado buscando por todos los medios encontrar con quien estas saliendo. Gracias a Merlín no recuerda que tengo el mapa.- su amiga lo miro con indiferencia- Es mi mejor amigo Herms, es tan importante para mi como lo eres tu. No es fácil verlo sufrir y tener que ocultarle la verdad. Se ha obsesionado con saber quien es, y ganas no me han faltado para decirle y sacarlo de ese estado tan poco sano.

Hermione tomo con cariño la mano de Harry y le susurro- Muchas gracias Harry, no te preocupes, Draco y yo hemos planeado dejar de escondernos. Solo te pido un poco más de tiempo. En cuanto a Ron…si quieres podría hablar con él.

-No- respondió tajantemente Harry- No Herms, Ron se pondría aun peor. Déjamelo a mí y a Ginny, solo no te demores mucho ¿si?

Hermione lo miro con infinito agradecimiento, ya que lo último que quería era enfrentarse de nuevo al pelirrojo. Ella lo abrazo y Harry acarició con torpeza su pelo- Nunca pensé que en verdad fueras a enamorarte de él, esa advertencia que te hice meses atrás era solo una broma, no era para que te lo tomaras enserio…

La chica río y abrazo con más fuerza a su mejor amigo- Ni yo me lo esperaba, te lo juro. Pero simplemente pasó-Harry abrió la boca, pero una vez más su amiga se adelanto- Y si, me cuidare y cualquier cosa no dudare en avisarte . ¡Te lo prometo!

Harry no pudo más que sonreír al ver la alegría y la confianza en los ojos castaños de su amiga.

No podía negarse, ella se veía feliz, solo esperaba no tener que convivir con Malfoy, por que entonces si, estaba seguro que la guerra se desataría.

--

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- siseo una voz – Hasta que Draco Malfoy se digna a llegar.

Draco que venía con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro, cambio su semblante al escuchar el reclamo de Pansy.

Pudo ver al entrar a su Sala Común, sentados en los costosos y finos sillones de cuero negro, a Pansy y a Theodore. Pansy lo miraba con enojo y Theodore trataba de evitar la mirada de Draco.

-¿Qué te pasa Pansy?- pregunto mosqueado el rubio, no le gustaba para nada que le preguntaran sobre lo que el hacia en su vida.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estas saliendo con Granger?- pregunto directamente y con enojo Pansy. Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rápidamente paseó sus ojos por el resto de la sala, esperando no encontrar a nadie más en ella. Con alivio comprobó que solo estaban ellos tres, y con voz gélida se dirigió a Theodore:

-¿Tu le dijiste?

Theodore negó con la cabeza- No, ella se ha enterado sola. Los vio en el lago, yo llegue justo a tiempo para evitar que gritara.

-¿Así que han sido ustedes los que hicieron aquel ruido detrás de los arbustos?

-Efectivamente- respondió con voz solemne el castaño. Draco soltó un largo suspiro, le llenaba de alivio el pensar que aun nadie los había descubierto.

Con aparente tranquilidad, y ante la furiosa mirada de su amiga, camino frente a ella y se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas que estaba frente a la pareja. Recostó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, iba a necesitar fuerza para enfrentarse al próximo arranque de Pansy.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, unos pocos segundos después, vio a Pansy con su rostro totalmente tensó, sus ojos azules chispeando de enojo y sus brazos cruzados fuertemente. Draco adivino que lo único que evitaba que la chica se pusiera a gritar como loca, era la mano de Theodore que acariciaba su brazo derecho. A lo que Draco le agradeció con la mirada, y este le respondió con una fugaz mirada a su novia, incitando a Draco a que le explicara. Y Draco comprendió.

-Pansy lo siento- dijo Draco- Siento no habértelo dicho. Yo simplemente no pude, estoy tan feliz que fui tan egoísta de solo guardármelo para mí. Nadie más que Theo y la chica Weasley lo saben, y eso porque estuvieron de fisgones y lo descubrieron. Tu sabes que no es lo mismo que ustedes digan que tienen una relación, a que yo diga que Hermione Granger es mi novia, a mi me lincharían y a ella la lastimarían…

Pansy siguió sin decir nada, y a Draco empezaba a preocuparle que en verdad estuviera muy molesta- La amas…

Draco se irguió y se movió incomodo en su lugar. Estaba sonrojado. Pansy puso un gesto burlón y repitió- La amas. ¿O me equivoco?

Pansy y Theo lo miraron fijamente, esperando su respuesta. Draco odiaba sentirse presionado, pero no tenía salida.-Eh… no, no lo haces- dijo por fin.

Al escucharlo Pansy encaro las cejas, visiblemente sorprendida- Se que no es una mala chica, y que no es fea, pero… ¿amarla? Es una Gryffindor Draco, y no tengo que recordarte de quien es mejor amiga y mucho menos que tipo de sangre tiene…

Draco la miro con fiereza y un poco molesto respondió- El tema de su sangre me tiene sin el menor cuidado Pansy, desde hace mucho. Potty también, esos no son problemas. Le quiero, le quiero demasiado. ¿Por qué? Es difícil de explicarlo. Ella me hace bien, con ella veo mi gris vida diferente. Solo estando con ella calmo esta ansiedad que tengo en el pecho. Solo quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo, y cada que la beso me vuelvo loco por dentro. Me fascina su forma de ser, y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz al saber que ella se preocupa por mí. Se que tu me quieres, y que igual te preocupas por mi, pero es tan diferente la sensación. Es como lo que sientes por Theodore.

Se había creado un tenso silencio después de lo dicho por Draco, Pansy lo veía completamente seria y nadie decía nada. Theodore paseaba su miraba de Pansy a Draco y viceversa, hasta que decidió romper el hielo- Vaya que te has vuelto cursi Drake.

Draco lo miro con agradecimiento y volvió a fijar su mirada en su amiga, que ahora lo miraba con un gesto de… ¿desprecio? La chica se levanto elegantemente del sillon, se acerco a su novio y le dio un suave beso en los labios, le susurró un "buenas noches" y le dio la espalda a los dos Slytherins. Ignorando por completo al rubio. Cuando estaba por subir hacia su dormitorio, dijo- Por cierto Draco, ya te he advertido sobre que no quiero verte convertido en un patético Hufflepuff. Después de tu discursito, espero no tener que volver a repetírtelo.

Pansy lo miro con su típica mirada altiva y desapareció por las escaleras. Y fue así que Draco volvió a respirar, esa era la manera de Pansy de decir que todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Vaya novia que te cargas Nott- dijo burlón Draco- Tiene un carácter…

-¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice, él que tiene por novia a la princesa de Gryffindor- dijo con sarcasmo su amigo.

-Eres un molesto- respondió el rubio.-Pero al fin y al cabo, todo esta saliendo bien ¿o no?

Theodore cambio su semblante a uno serio, y sin responderle, convoco con su varita un pergamino.- Te ha llegado una carta.

Draco estiro el brazo para tomarla, y de pronto sintió un peso enorme en sus hombros al ver el logo de la carta.

Era el logo de los Malfoy.

Con rapidez desato el elegante listón verde y leyó. Y al instante su rostro se contrajo y perdió el poco color que tenía.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- preguntó con preocupación Theodore.

Draco levanto la mirada, y con enorme miedo respondió.

_-Mi padre quiere verme._

* * *

**¡¿Que tal?! ¿Que les ha parecido este chap? El padre de Draco quiere verlo, y pues como que ese tipo de noticias no le caen bien a nadie. Pronto veremos que pasa, por mientras , gracias por leer!! Y ojala y de nuevo puedan dejar sus opiniones convertidos en reviews :D!**

Besos,

Blanks Malfoy


	10. Miedo

**Se que no tengo perdon, me he tardado años y lo siento. Asi que no dire más y les dejare el nuevo capítulo. De hecho si dire algo más, muchisimas gracias por los reviews que he recibido y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Gracias!**

Disclaimer: la trama es mía, lo demas de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- preguntó con preocupación Theodore.

Draco levanto la mirada, y con enorme miedo respondió.

_-Mi padre quiere verme._

-¿Cómo que tu padre quiere verte?- preguntó con desconcierto Theodore- No… ¿no irás a tu casa verdad?

-No- respondió Draco. Aun estaba sumamente pálido y tenía la vista fija en el pergamino que estrujaba con fuerza entre sus manos.- No se nada, solo me ha dicho que quiere verme…no se como interpretar eso.

Theodore fijo sus ojos castaños en los grises de Draco, formulando una pregunta que entre ellos no necesitaba decirse en voz alta. El rubio se apresuró a responderle, con bastante nerviosismo- No Theo, no creo. Si mi padre se hubiera enterado sobre Hermione, no me habría enviado una carta. Hubiera estado aquí de inmediato.

Las pálidas manos de Draco temblaban- Aunque no puedo negar que es probable que quiera hablar sobre el entrenamiento…

Theodore vio con preocupación como el semblante de Draco lucía cada vez más enfermo, así que dio unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse a él, y arrebató con fuerza la carta de las manos de Draco, arrojándola al fuego crepitante de la chimenea- No importa Drake. Tú, Pansy y yo encontraremos la forma de librarnos.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Draco se vio obligado a relajar su tenso cuerpo, dejando caer los hombros y pasando sus manos por su rostro y pelo, tratando de reponerse.

Claro que iba a encontrar una forma, una forma de salvarla a ella del cruel destino al que él se veía atado.

--

Hermione caminaba con prisa por los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts. Su estomago gruñía con fuerza, vaya que moría de hambre. Se le había hecho tardísimo y en cinco minutos la cena acabaría. No sabía porque, pero desde que se había levantado tenía el ligero presentimiento de que hoy iba a ser un día difícil, y así había sido. No había podido ver a Draco en ninguna clase ni en los recreos, por los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y ella había estado muy ocupada con unas tareas que había dejado pendiente por pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

Unos cuantos pasos la distanciaban de las puertas del Gran Comedor, dio un corto suspiro de alivio y se adelanto hacia el salón, pero antes un brazo la jalo por detrás. Hermione dio un respingo y con aire molesto, dispuesta a gritarle a quien fuese, se giro bruscamente.

Pero las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta, congeladas por los fríos ojos azules de Pansy Parkinson. Ambas muchachas se quedaron calladas, mirándose fijamente, hasta que por fin la siseante voz de la Slytherin se escucho.

-¿Le quieres de verdad?

Hermione arrugo su frente, y se detuvo unos segundos a analizar lo dicho por la pelinegra. ¿Estaba celosa, o sinceramente preocupada por Draco? Su postura era desafiante, sus gestos tensos, sus labios fruncidos, pero sus ojos, sus ojos se movían con insistencia, esperando la respuesta de Hermione. Así que la castaña relajo su cuerpo, y con voz serena le respondió:

-Lo amo.

Pansy enarco las cejas, sorprendida por la sinceridad en las palabras de Hermione. Jamás se imagino dicha fuerza y seguridad en la respuesta de la castaña. Con eso no pudo más que confirmarlo, realmente ambos se querían. Carraspeo, avergonzada.

-Nunca lo había visto así. Está muy ilusionado contigo, sus ojos brillan en exceso.- murmuró Pansy con un falso gesto de asco.

Hermione al escucharla esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- Tal como le brillan a Nott ¿cierto?- Pansy entrecerró los ojos, y Hermione río- Lo quiero Parkinson, tal y como tu quieres a Nott. Y no tienes de nada de que preocuparte, jamás lo lastimaría, no después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí.

Pansy asintió levemente y despacio se recargo en la pared detrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados y su típica mirada altiva- No me caes mal, Granger, pero…

-Pero nada- una firme voz resonó a espaldas de Hermione, al tiempo que unos brazos se enredaban en la cintura de dicha castaña.- Nada de amenazas Pansy.

Draco deposito un suave beso en el pelo de su novia que giro su rostro y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, sonrojada ya que la presencia de la mejor amiga de Draco la intimidaba. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido- Le quitas la diversión a todo Draco…

-…y tu complicas todo, Pansy- termino la frase Draco, con un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

La pelinegra abrió sus labios rojos en una muestra clara de indignación, y Draco cerró los ojos y coloco su barbilla en la cabeza de Hermione, resignado a tener que escuchar el próximo parloteo de Pansy.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, en menos de dos segundos se sorprendió al no escuchar a su amiga, se dispuso a abrir los ojos y averiguar que pasaba, pero se vio impulsado a saltar, con Hermione aun en brazos, hacia su izquierda para evitar un potente rayo rojo que paso a centímetros de su hombro. Levanto su mirada furioso hacia su amiga, y la vio con la mirada encendida y los labios fruncidos. Estaba súbitamente molesta, y no era por Hermione.

-¿Qué demonios?- Draco pregunto con voz áspera. Pansy no le respondió, sino que alzo su varita con más fuerza.

-Weasel- siseo con desprecio la chica.

_¿Weasel?_Draco estaba perdido, pero Hermione fue más rápida y de un salto se puso en pie.

-¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!- se escucho el grito colérico de Ron, que estaba recargado al pie de las escaleras, justo al otro lado del vestíbulo. Pansy lo había mandado volando hasta allá. Él trataba de ponerse en pie, su pelo estaba completamente revuelto, sus ojos chispeaban de redundante furia, y su piel parecía querer explotar de rojo.- ¿DE NOVIA CON MALFOY? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!

Hermione palidecía y temblaba con fuerza al escuchar al pelirrojo, con voz baja y suplicante dijo- Ron, cállate por favor…

-¡NO, ERES UNA TRAIDORA!- grito aun más fuerte el descontrolado Ron- ¡TE METISTE CON UN ASQUEROSO MORTIFAGO!

-¡CALLATE RON!- esta vez Hermione le respondió en el mismo tono, la castaña estaba desesperada, no porque el pelirrojo se hubiera enterado, no por que la llamara traidora, no porque su anterior mejor amigo la mirara con puro odio, sino por el cúmulo de espectadores que se empezaba a reunir entorno a ellos, por la forma en la que Draco gruñía.

- ¡AHORA HE DE ADMITIR QUE MALFOY SIEMPRE TUVO RAZÓN, ERES UNA MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!- escupió con asco Ron.

Hubo un cambio radical en el ambiente. Después de escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por Ron, un gemido general se escucho. Hermione se quedo paralizada, al igual que el resto. Nadie creía que dichas palabras hubieran salido de aquel Gryffindor, y mucho menos hacia aquella chica.

Nadie se movió, la tensión era tangible, Hermione no respiraba y Ron parecía un toro apunto de embestir.

Pero no, Draco no se quedo paralizado. En cuestión de microsegundos, coloco a Hermione detrás de él, saco su varita y apunto con odio hacia Ron, que jamás se espero una respuesta tan rápida por parte del rubio.

Draco le lanzo un hechizo que mando a Ron directo hacia el suelo. Se acerco a él con paso ligero y rápido, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, lo levanto y lo apoyo sin el menor cuidado en la pared, azotándolo con fuerza. Ron respiraba entrecortadamente, y desbordaba miedo de sus ojos desorbitados. El rubio le susurro con voz gélida- No te atrevas a insultarla, imbécil.

La audiencia empezó a cuchichear, totalmente sorprendidos por la extraña escena que se presentaba, Hermione aun no se movía de su lugar, sin saber que era lo que ellos se decían entre si. Su mirada se encontró con la de Ron, fulminante y curiosa a la vez, pero este solo regreso su atención al rubio y se atrevió a esbozar una mueca de burla- ¿Me lo dices tú? ¿TU que la despreciaste por años?

Los dientes de Draco castañearon con furia y Ron rió descaradamente. Ante esto Draco lo azoto con más fuerza y el Gryffindor se callo de repente.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué esta haciendo Sr. Malfoy? – La Profesora McGonagall se encaminaba con prisa hacia Draco, pero el rubio sin embargo sigo aplicando fuerza al cuello de Ron. Nada lo detendría hasta matar a aquel pordiosero con sus propias manos, nada.

Hasta que de repente un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, y algo alerto su cuerpo. Empezó a reconocer esa sensación de miedo a la que estaba tan acostumbrado.

Y entonces lo escuchó.

-Si, Draco ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

Draco abrió los ojos aterrado, y su respiración se altero de manera peligrosa. Soltó a Ron y se giro lentamente, rogando a todos los dioses no encontrarte con su peor temor.

Pero sus ruegos fueron completamente en vano. Una replica exacta de él mismo lo miraba de forma despectiva, los mismos ojos grises, la misma tez pálida, la misma elegancia en su porte, el mismo pelo rubio atado en una coleta.

Lucius Malfoy estaba justo frente a él.

-¿Qué haces Draco?- repitió con voz gélida.- ¿Qué significa esto?

Él corazón de Draco latía desbocado, sin cause. Sentía nauseas en su estomago y un sudor frío se extendía por toda su frente. No encontraba la fuerza para abrir la boca y contestarle a su padre, el pánico lo invadió completamente. El miedo que sentía al pensar el peligro que Hermione corría le impedía reaccionar.

-Ohh ¿es que acaso tu papi no lo sabía, Malfoy?- se escucho la voz entrecortada de Ron, burlona y repleta de ironía- Pero lo comprendo, hubiera sido humillante que les presentaras a Granger como tu novia…

La voz de Ron se calló súbitamente, silenciada por un hechizo que salió de la varita de Hermione, que lo miraba con despreció y enojo. Pero ya era muy tarde, su mejor amigo había dado el golpe más letal.

La audiencia bramo, más que sorprendidos al escuchar la verdad. ¿Malfoy y Granger de novios? ¿Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor juntos? Eso era imposible, pronto se desataron los murmullos descarados y la adrenalina de querer saber más. A excepción de tres personas.

Lucius sostenía con fuerza su bastón, sin quitar sus ojos grises de los de su hijo. La mirada que le dirigía a Draco era del más puro odio y vergüenza.

Draco le sostenía con poca fuerza la intensa mirada a su padre. Había visto molesto a su padre infinidad de veces, pero ahora era distinto, lo podía sentir.

Y Hermione, ella estaba aterrada. Le entraba un pánico profundo al ver como Lucius miraba a su hijo. Quería agarrarse a llorar en ese mismo instante, todo se había salido de control en unos cuantos minutos. El presentimiento de que el día iba a terminar mal iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba. Quería adelantarse unos cuantos pasos y tomar con fuerza la mano de Draco, pero no sabía si era lo más prudente, a todas luces se veía que Lucius era un hombre agresivo y prepotente _"un mortífago" _, y no dudaba que en cualquier momento se descargara con Draco.

-BASTA- la voz mandona de la Profesora McGonagall resonó con fuerza en el vestíbulo, poniendo fin a todos los murmullos y cortando la tensión entre padre e hijo.- Vamos, vamos. Todos a sus clases, aquí no hay nada que presenciar. Blakeson lleve al joven Weasley a la enfermería, y usted Sr. Malfoy- dirigiéndose a Draco- de inmediato a mi oficina.

Draco titubeó, pero enseguida se puso en marcha siguiendo a la profesora, cualquier cosa con tal de evitar a su padre, pero no llego muy lejos ya que el bastón de este lo detuvo inmediatamente.- De hecho, Profesora, quisiera hablar antes con mi hijo, ya le había informado con anterioridad ¿o no?- susurro con voz helada y con la mirada desafiante.

McGonagall se tomo unos cuantos segundos, y de la misma manera respondió- Tiene 10 minutos Sr. Malfoy, después lo quiero en mi despacho.

Hermione aun seguía clavada en su lugar, mirando con preocupación a Draco, que evitaba su mirarla a toda costa. Vio con dolor como buscaba la mirada de Pansy y como hacia un imperceptible movimiento con su cabeza, en una clara orden de que se la llevara de allí. Hermione frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir unas cuantas palabras, pero de nuevo Pansy se le adelanto y con un siseo bajo le dijo- Calla, solo lo meterás en más problemas.

La castaña abrió la boca de nuevo, para protestar, pero se dio cuenta que esta vez Pansy tenía razón, así que relajo su cuerpo y dejo que la pelinegra la arrastrara con agilidad y rapidez fuera del vestíbulo, teniendo como ultima visión como Draco bajaba la cabeza y seguía a su padre fuera del castillo.

-Debes irte a tu Sala Común- dijo con voz firme Pansy. Hermione levanto la mirada, con sus ojos castaños rojos y apunto de desahogarse, la Slytherin al verla así, suavizo su tono de voz y dijo- Él estará bien.

Hermione al escucharla no puedo evitar que un gesto escéptico se adueñara de su rostro, por lo que Pansy volvió a la firmeza- No pienso mentirte Granger, este es un lío de tamaño del mundo. Ha explotado la bomba, realmente solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pansy espero su respuesta, pero solo encontró a Hermione inmersa en sus pensamientos.- Pero Draco es inteligente y sabrá como resolver esto. Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Weasley, es un tremendo imbecil…

Hermione al oírla se detuvo abruptamente, fulmino a Pansy con la mirada y esta la miro sorprendida- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No estas de su lado verdad? ¿No después de los problemas que le acaba de crear a Draco cierto? Granger ¡no serás capaz!

-No seas tonta Parkinson- escupió fríamente Hermione, su miraba destilaba odio. En ese instante giro sus pasos y se echo a correr, dejando a una Pansy histérica

-¡REGRESA GRANGER! ¡NO PUEDES REGRESAR AL VESTIBULO!

Pero Hermione era demasiado rápida y ya se había perdido de vista, corría como alma que lleva el diablo, con la frente crispada y las manos cerradas en un fuerte puño. De pronto empezó a reducir la velocidad y a recuperar su respiración.

Entro con decisión al gran cuarto blanco y recorrió con una mirada imperturbable cada una de las camillas que estaban afiladas a su alrededor, encontrando en la ultima lo que buscaba.

Primero diviso a Harry, que la observaba incrédulo y bastante sorprendido, jamás la había visto tan… fuera de si.

Ron la vio de igual manera que Harry, pero pronto tan pronto como quiso abrir la boca para reclamarle de nuevo, Hermione con toda la agilidad y destreza de ser la mejor bruja, saco su varita y le lanzo un Silencius que absolutamente nadie noto. Acerco su rostro al rojo de Ron y con la voz más fría e inexpresiva, susurró:

-Tú y yo, terminamos. Para siempre.

Le dedico una última mirada cargada de furia y de dolor, y tan rápido como entro, salió de la Enfermería.

--

_-¡Crucio!_

Draco concentro todas sus pocas fuerzas para tratar de no gritar, si gritaba el castigo sería aun peor. Pero era tan difícil, sentir todas esas astillas que se clavaban en su cuerpo, sentir como el fuego quemaba cada órgano dentro de si. Era casi imposible no gritar. Aunque tuviera años de entrenamiento.

Pero fueron esos años de entrenamiento los que lo ayudaron. Jadeó con ansiedad mientras se abrazaba con fuerza, hincado en el piso, frente aquel hombre que se decía ser su padre.

-Eres tan asquerosamente débil, tan asqueroso como la impura.- dijo Lucius con desprecio.

Draco se mordió con fuerza la lengua, tratando de contenerse. Si llegaba a defender a Hermione, ella sufriría las consecuencias.

- Pero tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué te motivo a tirarte a la sangre sucia?- cuestiono con macabra diversión Lucius.

Un gruñido fuerte salió desde la garganta de Draco, que cerraba los ojos con furia.

Lucius continuó, provocándolo- Es decir, fuera de su asquerosa sangre, se que no esta tan mal, y después de todo eres hombre. Es natural…

Draco respiraba con más fuerza, la ira empezaba a correr por sus venas, no sabía que tanto más podría resistir. Y Lucius siguió- Pero hiciste las cosas mal como siempre, perdiste el toque Draco, en vez de humillarla a ella, nos humillaste a nosotros. Así que mínimo dime ¿valió la pena? ¿Pasaste una buena noche?

Ese comentario fue el detonador para Draco, con furia y soportando el dolor, se puso de pie y encaro a Lucius.

-¡CALLATE PADRE!

-Ahora veo cuanto te importa-Lucius entrecerró los ojos y apunto su varita de nuevo hacia el encolerizado cuerpo de su hijo, lanzándole un nuevo crucio que lo dejo hincado de nuevo. Con un susurro bajo, hablo -Ahora escúchame bien Draco: Hoy se acabaron tus caprichos. Te alejaras de esa inmediatamente y te enfocaras en Pansy. Por que es con ella con la que te casarás.

Draco seguía temblando en el piso, y Lucius continuó- El hijo de los Detroit llegara en unos días a Hogwarts, tu sabes lo que ese idiota esta interesado en Pansy y no dudara un segundo en tratar de quitártela. Y no podemos dejar ir este negocio de las manos, la fortuna y el linaje de los Parkinson deben unirse al de los Malfoy. ¿Entendiste?

Draco se limito a no responder.

-Por la forma en la que tiemblas, creo que si.- Draco evadió su mirada.- Si Detroit se entera de tu novela barata con Granger, será nuestro fin Draco. Y si es nuestro fin, también será el de ella.

Al escuchar esa ultima frase, Draco giro con fuerza su rostro, hasta encontrar los helados ojos de su padre, que lo invitaban a tratar de contradecirlo, pero esta vez Draco no cayó. No podía darse cuenta de la desesperación que lo invadía al imaginar el daño que el podría hacerle a Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy le dedicó una última mirada amenazante a su hijo, y con elegancia se retiro del lugar.

Tan pronto como Lucius se fue, Draco vio como corría hacia su dirección Theodore. Se detuvo al llegar a su costado, y con cuidado lo ayudo a levantarse.- Vamos hermano, en mi cuarto tengo una poción para el dolor…

-Le hará daño Theo- dijo en voz baja Draco, ahora si plenamente desesperado- Le hará daño si no la dejo.

-La protegeremos- respondió Nott con decisión- Si es necesario nos aliaremos con Potter. No dejaremos que nada le pase.

-Me ha dicho que Detroit vendrá a Hogwarts- recordó con desprecio- Ese idiota viene para acá, tenemos que cuidar a Pansy.

Draco escucho como rechinaban los dientes de Theodore, que solo asintió con la cabeza- Te juro que no dejare que nada le pase a Pansy, Theo.

-Lose Drake, confío en ti- hablo Theodore, con una triste sonrisa.

Esa noche, nada pudo evitar que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor pasaran la noche en vela temiendo y pensando en la misma cosa…

…que de ahora en adelante ya quizás nada seria igual.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Espero me haya quedado bueno, todavia falta buen cacho de la historia, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero me cuesta ganarle la pelea al tiempo. Tratare de traer el proximo chap lo mas rapido que pueda, lo prometo. ¿Reviews porfavor? :)**

Nos vemos pronto,

Blanks Malfoy.


	11. Nada nunca sale como lo planeas

**Realmente me siento la peor porqueria del mundo u.u. Lamento muchisimo la super tardanza, pero este semestre fue el primero en la universidad y lejos de mi casa. Me siento muy mal y les pido disculpas. Este chap lo había empezado hace mucho, pero no pude avanzar más hasta ahora en vacaciones. Hasta ayer ya tenia más de la mitad hecho pero hoy me levante, lo leí y dije ¡Que porkeria pretendo subir! Y lo corregí todo. Estoy muchisimo más conforme con el nuevo resultado y espero que ustedes también. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esto, muchas muchas gracias. Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: la trama mía, lo demás de J.K. Rowling.**

Pequeño resumen de lo que ha pasado: Ron traiciona a Hermione, Hermione queda destrozada y poco a poco empieza a conocer mejor a Draco. Se enamoran y empiezan una relación a escondidas y todo va de maravilla. Hasta que Lucius Malfoy se entera y amenza a Draco con dañar lo que él más aprecia, a Hermione...

* * *

2 semanas

2 semanas sin saber absolutamente nada de él.

Nada.

En clases llegaba tarde y al final salía en cuestión de segundos. En los pasillos se escabullía con gran facilidad. A las comidas simplemente no asistía. No respondía sus cartas y evitaba sus miradas. No sabía nada, absolutamente nada de él.

Bufó con exasperación al recordar como Theodore y Pansy solamente la miraban y se marchaban, negándose a responder sus preguntas. Para incrementar su fastidio las estúpidas alumnas de Slytherin no se cansaban de tratar de hechizarla. Les ardía en su interior que Draco jamás las hubiese mirado como la miraba a ella. Eran estúpidas y ella era muy habilidosa, pero aun así una de ellas le había rasgado la mejilla con un hechizo que Hermione apenas puro esquivar. La herida le escocía y la Sra. Pomfrey apenas y pudo tratar de sanarla, le dijo que le llevaría algunos días.

La castaña ahogo un quejido de impotencia y dolor. Estaba cansada y enojada. Draco no quería hablar con ella y eso la frustraba. Sabía que había una explicación y le enervaba no saberla, pero por sobretodo estaba preocupada. Había visto a Draco en distintos temperamentos: enojado, alegre, arrogante, terco, furioso, celoso…pero jamás como ahora. Estaba extremadamente pálido, ojeroso, su cabello despeinado y se leía en su rostro lo mismo que en el de ella: impotencia, desesperación y cansancio. Cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mente lo estaba matando. Eso estaba claro.

Por lo tanto también estaba claro que ella se sentía igual.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó una voz tímida. Al escuchar dicha voz Hermione cerró con fuerza sus ojos y dio un profundo suspiro. De verdad que hoy no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con Ron.

-Regresa por donde veniste- respondió con frialdad al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia la salida de la Sala Común.

Ron abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el tono de voz de la castaña, tan distante e hiriente. Jamás creyó por completo que Hermione fuera a sacarlo de su vida como hace días se lo había insinuado en la enfermería. La tomó con fuerza por el brazo y la obligo a voltearse diciéndole - Sabías que esto iba a pasar, que él te iba a dejar. Cometiste el error más grande al enredarte con él, lo sabes Hermione. Pero yo estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo y volver a lo que teníamos antes. _O a lo que íbamos a tener. _Podemos tener la vida perfecta, Herms. Sin ese mortífago en nuestras vidas. Podemos hacer que ese pequeño detalle se borre de nuestro historial. Seremos felices.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad. Estaba sorprendida, las palabras del pelirrojo la habían impactado. ¿Ser… _felices_?

-¿Podría ser feliz?- pregunto con torpeza Hermione. Todo el dolor, la desesperación, todo el miedo… ¿todo desaparecería? – Yo…

Un nuevo sentimiento afloro dentro de ella, un descubrimiento fuerte sacudió todo el interior de Hermione, que solo vio la sonrisa que Ron le dedicaba, viendo lentamente como se acercaba hacia ella- Hasta que te he hecho reaccionar- dijo Ron con orgullo y con una sonrisa radiante le pregunto.- ¿Quieres volver a mi lado?

-------------

Draco estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos enterradas en su cabello. Se escucho un suave golpe en la puerta y se obligo a dar un profundo suspiro y a levantar la vista. Justo para ver el semblante consternado de Pansy.

Pansy cerró en silencio la puerta y se encamino al lado de Draco, sentándose a su costado. Y sonriéndole con suavidad, le dijo- Esas ojeras no van para nada con tu vanidad.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa rota y le respondió- Mi vanidad es lo último que me importa ahora.- La chica no pudo evitar sentir lástima al verlo tan derrotado, pero sabía qué lástima sería lo último que su amigo toleraría.

-¿Estás seguro que estás haciendo lo correcto Drake? Han pasado ya dos semanas, y tanto tú como ella cada día están peor.- preguntó Pansy cautelosa.- Cada día te veo más demacrado…

-No sé qué otra alternativa tengo. Tengo que protegerla, ver por su bien- contesto pesadamente Draco- Y estar junto a ella no es la mejor opción.

-Ella no está precisamente bien, está desesperada. Casi volviéndose loca por saber de ti.- contra ataco con cuidado Pansy- Además está furiosa, como un león enjaulado paseando de un lado para otro. Físicamente se ve casi igual que como te veo ahora. Sabes que ni yo ni Theo consideramos que debas dejarla sola por más tiempo…

-Estoy seguro que si me vuelven a ver con ella, mi padre se enterará y las consecuencias serían terribles.- respondió con seriedad Draco- No puedo arriesgarla, sería como jugar con mi vida.

Pansy negó con suavidad- Draco, creo que lo menos prudente es que la dejes sola- Draco intentó protestar pero ella lo calló con un dedo- Dime, ¿sabes en donde está

justo ahora? ¿Sabes con quién esta y que es lo que hace? Ahora más que nunca tus estúpidas fans están que se mueren de envidia, y son Slytherins…tu sabes de lo que pueden ser capaz.

Draco arrugó su frente, pero Pansy volvió a ser más rápida y continúo- Y ni hablar de _sus_ fans, alguien como Weasley…

Ante la mención de ese último nombre, Draco se levanto como si su cama le quemara- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- siseo peligrosamente el rubio.

-Weasley la "odia". He sido testigo de cómo la insulta, de cómo la mira- dijo Pansy con sutileza- Tu sabes cómo es Granger, cómo ama a sus amigos y cómo la lastima ser herida por ellos. Pero a pesar de todo es fuerte, pero Weasley es sumamente insistente, la acosa por que en el fondo la sigue "amando".

Draco estaba rojo y tenía los puños cerrados fuertemente. Pansy siguió- Debes cuidarla, Theodore y yo lo hacemos cada que podemos, pero no logramos mucho. Si nos descubren todo sería peor, lo sabes. Pero lo que no sabes es que Weasley realmente está acabando con ella. Y ella ya no tiene fuerza…en cualquier momento Weasley puede…- Pansy se detuvo y con un susurró continuo-… confundirla.

La Slytherin únicamente sintió el aire despeinar su perfecto cabello negro al ver como Draco azotaba con fuerza la puerta de su cuarto.

------------------

No, absolutamente nada desaparecería. Nada se iría si renunciaba a él. En ese minuto en que pensó la idea el dolor se incremento casi al triple. Dejar a Draco sería casi como romper su alma en mil pedazos. Se sintió idiota al darse cuenta que por algunos segundos recordó aquellos viejos sueños donde ella se veía feliz a lado de Ron. Ahora eran recuerdos borrosos y sin sentido. Por supuesto que no podría ser feliz sin Draco a su lado.

Un ardor en su brazo trajo a la castaña de vuelta a la realidad, Ron acababa de tocar su brazo, impaciente por obtener una respuesta. Hermione reprimió magistralmente sus ganas de golpearlo mientras respiraba con fuerza tratando de controlarse. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y el coraje volvió a incendiarse cuando la otra mano del pelirrojo acaricio con "dulzura" su mejilla. Sintió asco. Reaccionó violentamente y de un brusco manotazo lo alejo de ella.- No me vuelvas en tocar en tu vida, no me vuelvas a hablar, ni siquiera a mirarme. Jamás te vuelvas a sentir con el derecho de hablar de Draco. Aquí el que cometió el error más grande de su vida fuiste tú al haberme traicionado, yo simplemente encontré al amor de mi vida. Amor que defenderé por siempre así y me traiciones una y mil veces más.

Con una última mirada fulminante giró su cuerpo y salió hecha una furia de la Sala Común. Olvidándose del mudo pelirrojo y enfocándose únicamente encontrar al cobarde rubio que la había estado evitando.

--

Draco corría por las mazmorras, estaba más que dispuesto a encontrarla y explicarle. Que idiota había sido, Hermione no merecía que la abandonara por más que quisiera protegerla. Subió de dos en dos los escalones que lo llevaban hasta el vestíbulo, con enojo observo como el vestíbulo estaba atestado de alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Comedor a cenar. "_Ahora será más difícil encontrarla_" pensó con amargura.

Pero como siempre pasaba con respecto a ella, se volvió a equivocar. Alzó su rostro y la encontró sola parada en lo alto de las escaleras, sus ojos castaños se movían con rapidez a lo largo del gentío que estaba en el vestíbulo. "_Quizás ella también me este buscando_" pensó Draco con esperanza. La esperanza se incrementó con creces cuando sintió ese calorcillo que lo recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza, ese calor que solo sentía cuando los ojos castaños de su novia lo miraban. Hermione lo había divisado, y sin perder la conexión había bajado unos cuantos escalones. Draco intentó avanzar unos pasos pensando seriamente en lanzar un hechizo que quitara a todos los estorbos de su camino. Sacó la varita de túnica dispuesto a usar su magia, pero lo detuvo el gran estruendo que causo la puerta principal (que estaba a sus espaldas) al abrirse con violencia.

Hermione encontró por fin esos ojos grises y ese cabello que tanto buscaba. ¡Cómo había extrañado esa sensación! Con desesperación bajo algunos escalones, sin romper el contacto visual, lo iba a abrazar con fuerza y luego lo iba a golpear aun con más fuerza por todo el tiempo que la había dejado sola.

Pero no, nunca nada sale cómo lo planeas…

En el momento en que el rubio cruzaba frente a la puerta principal esta se abrió con fuerza haciendo callar a todos en el vestíbulo. Fue una entrada un tanto violenta.

-¿Dónde está mi princesa?- preguntó una voz burlona. Draco se freno en seco y giro su cuerpo 180 grados para quedar de frente a la gran entrada.

El alma se le vino a los pies. No podía ser posible.

Parado debajo de la puerta, con una expresión prepotente, estaba un muchacho alto, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color. Sus facciones no eran delicadas sino más bien grotescas y rudas. Su rostro se volvió desafiante al ver al rubio de pie frente a él.- Debí suponer que lo primero que iba a encontrar en esta asquerosa escuela era a ti, Malfoy.

-¡No!- Hermione escucho un grito y con sorpresa vio como Pansy estaba estática parada frente a la entrada a las mazmorras, más pálida que la tiza. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

-Ah, eso era todo. Estás hermosa…princesa- el tipo siseo con voz cargada de lujuria. Todos en el vestíbulo parecían sentir la tensión que había entre el tipo, Pansy y Draco. Hermione pudo ver como él pretendía acercarse a donde estaba Pansy, pero se detuvo al sentir la varita de Draco en su cuello.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Detroit.- ambos jóvenes se pusieron cara a cara, mirándose con odio contenido.- Ten muchísimo cuidado, porque este es mi territorio y ella es mi prometida.

_Auch__._ Hermione se removió incomoda.

-¡Sr. Malfoy!- la tensión del momento se disipo inmediatamente cuando la profesora McGonagall intervino.- ¡Baje la varita inmediatamente!

Draco la miro con indiferencia al tiempo que bajaba la varita. La profesora separo a ambos muchachos y con voz fuerte hablo hacia el resto de los alumnos- Case Detroit es desde hoy un nuevo alumno de nuestro colegio, ya ha sido seleccionado, por el sombrero claro está, hacia la casa de Slytherin. El Sr. Detroit ingresara al séptimo año así que les pido a todos lo hagamos sentir como en casa (especialmente usted Sr. Malfoy ya que entrara a su mismo año).

Case Detroit miraba a todos con altanería y burla, claramente menospreciando las palabras hospitalarias de la directora. Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad, ese chico le daba mala espina. Esa sensación de incomodidad se incremento cuando por unos segundos sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en los de ella, y un brillo lleno de incredulidad se apodero de aquellos ojos negros. La castaña no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al ver como Draco se dirigía hacia Pansy, dándoles la espalda a Case y a ella. Dejándola completamente vulnerable ante la mirada penetrante de Case Detroit.

La voz de una alumna de Ravenclaw la distrajo- Según sé, los Detroit son la segunda familia sangre pura más importante del mundo mágico. Son la eterna competencia de los Malfoy- menciono la chica a su pequeño grupo de amigas, mirando de reojo a Hermione.

-Si… quedo bastante claro que Draco no lo aprecia- dijo Hermione en un suave murmuro dirigido solo hacia ella misma. La frustración volvió hacia ella al ver como Draco la había vuelto a ignorar y como toda su atención se había centrado en Pansy.

Dio un suspiro cansado y con los hombros caídos giro su cuerpo dando marcha hacia un lugar lejos de allí.

-¡¿Qué carajos hace aquí?!- pregunto histérica Pansy a Theodore y a Draco. Estaban los tres a las afueras del colegio. Draco y Theodore solo se vieron entre sí, ignorando a la chica. – Es… ¿es que acaso ustedes ya sabían que él iba a venir? ¡¿Lo sabían?!

-Pansy… cálmate- susurró Draco.

-¡No me puedo calmar! ¡No me pidas eso!- chilló la pelinegra- Tu bien sabes cómo es él, está obsesionado conmigo. Tu… tu sabes de todo lo que es capaz con tal de… de …tenerme. No me pidas que me calme cuando me estoy muriendo de miedo Draco…

Los dientes de Theodore castañearon con fuerza antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su novia- Él no te tocara un solo pelo Pansy, por mi vida que no lo hará.

Y hubo algo en la manera en la que lo dijo, que hizo a Draco reaccionar. Él debería de tener los brazos alrededor de Hermione, jurarle por todos los dioses que la iba a proteger. Él debía correr hacia ella y pedirle perdón por haberla dejado sola.

-Theodore, no dejes sola a Pansy por nada del mundo, me tengo que ir…

-Por supuesto que no Drake, no te preocupes y ve tranquilo en busca de Granger- le dijo con firmeza Theodore.

Draco dirigió su mirada a su amiga y ella le confirmo que estaría bien- ¡Anda vete!

El rubio echó a correr hacia el castillo, entro con rapidez al vestíbulo y se asomó en busca de su novia. Con decepción se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba, pero rápido se repuso y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, la buscaría donde fuera, así y tuviera que llegar hasta la misma Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Pero con un desagradable presentimiento que le invadía el pecho, al momento de girar por la esquina de aquel pasillo encontró lo que buscaba… y lo que no también.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?Con la novedad que ha aparecido Case Detroit, creo que esta demás decirles que este personaje traera muchos problemas. Pero bueno, gracias por leer esto después de los mil años de ausencia. Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, todo eso me lo puden decir por medio de reviews :) !**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy.**


	12. Hablar sin pensar, la peor de las ideas

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de regreso lo más pronto que he podido :)! No es un capitulo muy largo, porque no quiero que se hagan muy pesado de leer los capitulos. Les quería agradecer a todos los que leyeron el cap pasado y tambien a los que me dejaron un review, muchisimas gracias!! Espero les agrade y nos vemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: trama mía, Detroit tambien y lo demás de la mente brillante e J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Case Detroit era un tipo altanero y arrogante. Todo lo que se proponía lo lograba, todo.

A excepción de ella… Pansy Parkinson.

Estaba obsesionado con ella, con esa belleza inigualable. Esa chispa de coraje en sus ojos y esa astucia con la que siempre se defendía. La deseaba, como nunca había deseado nada. Pero ella era intocable, no podía ponerle un solo dedo encima sin que Malfoy se le lanzara encima. Si el idiota supiera que él fue el culpable de que se formara dicha obsesión: él siempre cuidándola, retándolo a acercarse. Eso atrajo su atención de manera sorprendente y ahora nada le borraría a esa mujer de la cabeza.

No estaba de mas decir que Case podía tener a cualquier mujer que él quisiera. Tenía una posición económica perfecta, solo rebasado ligeramente por los Malfoy. Llevaba años tratando de romper el compromiso que ambos mantenían, millones de noches soñando con sentir la piel de Pansy ardiendo bajo sus manos. Pero nada le había dado resultado y ahora el tiempo se le había venido encima porque debía casarse con rapidez. Ese había sido el primer motivo por el que sus padres lo habían mandado a ese estúpido lugar, viéndose obligado a dejar Durmstrang. Durmstrang no aceptaba alumnas, y él necesitaba con urgencia una prometida. Tenía poco tiempo para encontrar la forma de lograr que Pansy dejara al imbécil de Malfoy y se casará con él. Bien podría casarse con cualquier otra muchacha (como sus padres habían dicho) pero él quería únicamente a la pelinegra, quería saberse vencedor ante Malfoy. Además la fortuna de los Parkinson era el mejor negocio en el mercado, no podían perder esa oportunidad. Humillar a los Malfoy sería la mejor victoria que él podría saborear.

El pelinegro escucho un molesto zumbido al fondo de su mente y con aburrimiento se vio obligado a volver a prestar atención a la profesora McGonagall que hacía ya tiempo que lo estaba llamando- ¿Detroit? ¡¿Quiere prestarme atención y responderme?!- le reclamó la maestra con enojo.

Case sonrío con antipatía y con voz cortante le respondió- ¿Qué quiere…- los ojos de la profesora relampaguearon con furia al escuchar el tono grosero del joven- … saber profesora?- Corrigió Case con rapidez, no le convenía crearse problemas tan rápido.

-Le he preguntado si desea que le asigne a un alumno para que lo ayude a adaptarse al colegio durante estos días, pero como veo que no me presta atención creo que no lo necesita.-respondió con frialdad la profesora.

El pelinegro estaba por responderle con arrogancia que él no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, que podía valerse por sí mismo (aunque realmente no estuviera muy seguro de eso). Él jamás pediría ayuda… pero antes de pronunciar la primera palabra sus ojos captaron una figura a lo lejos. Cerró la boca abruptamente y en su mirada se encendió un brillo amenazador. Al final del pasillo venía una joven que tenía muy buen ver. Estaba seguro que ya la había visto antes. Caminaba cargando dos libros entre sus brazos y un tercero que estaba por resbalar. Venía distraída y absorta en sus pensamientos.- Se equivoca profesora McGonagall, creo que si necesitare alguien que me guíe.

La profesora parecía desorientada por el cambio brusco en el alumno- ¿Está seguro?- Case asintió levemente sin quitar la mirada de la chica- Entonces tendré que buscarle a un alumno de inmediato.

-Yo creo que…

Un golpe seco interrumpió la frase de Detroit que rápido caminó hacia la joven que había tirado el libro y que los miraba sonrojada- Yo… eh… lo siento.

Case se agacho antes que ella y le tendió el libro.- No te preocupes preciosa, a cualquiera le pasa- le dijo con voz cargada de seducción.

La joven acepto con educación el libro y murmuró un suave "gracias". Quería salir lo más rápido posible de allí. Con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de ambos y siguió su rumbo. Pero la voz fuerte y clara de Detroit la detuvo -Creo que ella es perfecta profesora McGonagall.- Definitivamente se refería a ella ya que no había nadie más en aquel pasillo.

La maestra dio un profundo suspiró y contesto- Hay muchos más alumnos Detroit, ella ni siquiera comparte casa usted y además…

-No, yo quiero que sea ella.- dijo tajantemente Case, pero suavizo la voz al ver el semblante severo de la profesora.- Yo no veo ningún problema, además trae una insignia de prefecta. ¿Quién mejor para orientarme que una prefecta?

Minerva McGonagall miraba a aquel alumno con recelo, pero incapaz de poder contradecirlo. Sin alargar más el tenso momento se dirigió a la joven que veía la escena confusa- Srita. Granger…

-¿Granger?- repitió con extrañeza Case- ¿De qué clase eres? ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Jamás había escuchado tu apellido en el mundo mágico.

Hermione abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se molestaba en remarcarle el ser hija de muggles. Aquello le recordó vagamente a Draco y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se ensombreció, sin embargo levanto la frente y con orgullo respondió- Mis padres son…

-Son muggles.- respondió con desprecio una cuarta voz.- Ella es hija de muggles.

A Hermione casi se le para el corazón, tan rápido como pudo giro su cuerpo y se encontró con la pose altiva de Draco Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco dio la vuelta en esa esquina y, con el peor presentimiento del mundo, a lo lejos se encontró con una reunión tanto peculiar como preocupante.

Case Detroit estaba con McGonagall y Hermione. ¡Su Hermione con el depravado de Detroit! Al principio sintió miedo: cualquier asunto relacionado con el idiota ese significaba peligro y problemas. Pero esa sensación solo le duro unos segundos, hasta que después escucho como le decía "preciosa" con la voz más seductora que tenía. ¡PRECIOSA! Los celos lo carcomieron y apretó el paso, sintiendo como si fuego le corriera por las venas.

Llego justo a tiempo para responder la pregunta que Detroit hacía y con los celos aun privando su cerebro, escupió- Son muggles. Ella es hija de muggles.

Medio segundo después descubrió que había cometido el error más grande al haber respondido eso _de esa_ forma. Hermione lo miro con furia y enojo contenido, sus mejillas se encendieron y sus puños se cerraron.- Si, soy hija de muggles. Pero en este colegio, Detroit, conocerás mi nombre por todos lados. Mantengo el mejor promedio de todo Hogwarts, soy Premio Anual y mi nombre es más que conocido al ser la mejor amiga del Niño-Que-Vivió. No hay una sola persona aquí que no sepa quién soy.

Hermione pronunció cada una de esas palabras sin despegar sus ojos de los de Draco, que solo atino a quedarse callado. Sabía de antemano que la castaña debía estar ardiendo de furia, ella jamás presumía todas sus cualidades y muchísimo menos su relación con Potter. Sin embargo Detroit (que adopto un gesto de lujuria) no hizo lo mismo- Wow, tienes agallas, muñeca. Me agradas.

Un gruñido salió del pecho de Draco que trataba (sin mucho éxito) de contenerse. Detroit miraba con más interés a Hermione, Hermione miraba con furia a Draco y la profesora McGonagall intentaba contar la tensión. Dio un carraspeo y la atención de las 3 personas regreso hacia ella- De acuerdo, Srita. Granger ¿tiene usted algún inconveniente en ser la guía del Sr. Detroit? Solo es durante esta primera semana…

Hermione iba a responder que quizás fuera más adecuado que otro prefecto de la casa de Slytherin tomara ese lugar, realmente no quería estar cerca de ese tipo. Pero para sorpresa de todos fue Draco el que se adelanto-¡Sí!

Silencio.

El rubio quiso golpearse a sí mismo con fuerza, ya era la segunda vez que hablaba sin pensar. Cada vez cavaba más profundo el hoyo de su propia tumba.

La Gryffindor al escucharlo abrió la boca de golpe, indignada hasta límites insospechados _"¿Es que acaso cree que es mi dueño o algo así? ¡Yo tomo mis propias decisiones!"_

Detroit lo miraba con fastidio y duda- _¿Qué carajos le pasa a Malfoy?-_pensó.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso… Malfoy? – le preguntó con enojo Hermione, remarcando con frialdad y aspereza su apellido.

Draco sintió como si algo pesado cayera de golpe sobre su espalda al escuchar su apellido de los labios de su novia. "Genial, ahora tendré que jugármela para poder arreglar esto. Hermione me va a odiar." pensó el rubio con desesperación. Giró su rostro y enfoco su mirada hacia otra parte que no fueran los ojos castaños y centellantes de Hermione- Pues si Granger. Ningún miembro de mi casa puede andarse paseando de lado de- echó un vistazo rápido hacia Hermione que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados retándolo a insultarla de nuevo. Ni loco se atrevía a volver a hacerlo.- de… un patético Gryffindor.

Hermione abrió la boca con un montón de argumentos, lista para contraatacar, a no ser que la profesora McGonagall no se hubiera adelantado y levantado su varita a modo de amenaza.

-¡Basta!- dijo enérgica la profesora- Ya no quiero problemas, le asignare un alumno de su casa que le sirva de ayuda, la Srita. Granger es una prefecta y Premio Anual, por lo que está ocupada con otras actividades.

-Pero…- intento contradecirla con ansias Detroit.

-¡Pero nada! Aquí se cumple lo que yo diga Sr. Detroit, le parezca o no.- Detroit la miro con los ojos llenos de rabia y una mueca de coraje.

-Sr. Malfoy y Srita. Granger sigan con sus actividades, yo me encargo del Sr. Detroit. Que pasen buena tarde- y con una última mirada severa le indico a Case que fuera delante de ella, a lo que esté accedió de mala gana.

Cuando el pasillo volvió a quedarse desierto, Hermione opto por romper la mirada intensa que Draco y ella mantenían- Si te interesa lo nuestro te espero en el lugar de siempre en 15 minutos.

Con la frente en alto y su andar seguro le dio la espalda y se perdió al dar la vuelta en aquel pasillo, dejando a Draco de pie, con los hombros caídos y las manos pasando por su rostro hasta llegar a su pelo. Y en un gesto de pura impotencia, dijo- Soy un imbécil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione iba saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, iba camino al lugar de encuentro con Draco cuando alguien se interpuso en su paso.

-Granger- dijo Theodore con voz serena en forma de saludo, Hermione que lo miro con indiferencia y con la firme decisión de ignorarlo, lo esquivo.- ¡Espera Granger!

-¿Qué quieres Nott?- pregunto Hermione con cansancio.

Theodore la miro con vergüenza y le respondió- Hablar de Draco… verás hace 5 minutos lo vi y estaba hecho un desastre…

-¡¿Hablar de Draco dices?!- lo interrumpió la castaña con escepticismo- Después de todo lo que les rogué a ti y a Parkinson, ¿justo ahora pretendes hablarme de él? Pues no, Nott. Ya no es necesario, he logrado que me dé la cara.

- ¿Entonces si hablaron?- pregunto con curiosidad Theodore- Hace rato lo he visto, se veía extraño, si no lo conociera tan bien diría que se sentía culpable.

-Quizás deba sentirse así- comento vagamente Hermione, aun sentía el enojo y la decepción al escuchar aquella manera tan déspota en la que Draco se había referido de ella.

Theodore estaba extrañado-¿Han discutido?

Hermione regreso la mirada hacia él y de manera seca le respondió:

- No, aún no.

* * *

**¿Y que tal? Creo que Hermione esta bastante molesta... y ese "Aun no" no es un buen presagio! Espero les haya gustado y como siempre espero y agradezco si me dejan reviews con sus opiniones, quejas o comentarios :D!**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy**


	13. Nota

**Caray, lo siento tanto. Justo ahora que había retomado la historia me vengo a enfermar. Lamento dejarlos a medias, no crean que me he olvidado de la historia o algo así, pero es que me he enfermado de algo extraño y me tienen internada en el hospital. Espero salir pronto de aquí y sentirme mejor para poder escribir el nuevo chap, que se viene interesante. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y tenerme tanta paciencia!**

**Nos vemos tan pronto como pueda,**

**Blanks Malfoy**


	14. Cuidado

**Soy imperdonable, lose. Y lamento mucho la tardanza! Espero y todavía les queden ganas de leerme. A los que me desearon que me mejorara, muchas gracias! Ya estoy bien, aunque fueron momentos dificiles. Pero todo ha pasado, ahora ya estoy de vacaciones y con muchas ganas de seguir con esto. Gracias por leerme y por sus reviews. Espero que este chap les sea de su agrado!! Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: trama mía, Case Detroit tambien (aunque no lo quiero xD) y lo demás de la genial J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione iba saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, iba camino al lugar de encuentro con Draco cuando alguien se interpuso en su paso.

-Granger- dijo Theodore con voz serena en forma de saludo, Hermione que lo miro con indiferencia y con la firme decisión de ignorarlo, lo esquivo.- ¡Espera Granger!

-¿Qué quieres Nott?- pregunto Hermione con cansancio.

Theodore la miro con vergüenza y le respondió- Hablar de Draco… verás hace 5 minutos lo vi y estaba hecho un desastre…

-¡¿Hablar de Draco dices?!- lo interrumpió la castaña con escepticismo- Después de todo lo que les rogué a ti y a Parkinson, ¿justo ahora pretendes hablarme de él? Pues no, Nott. Ya no es necesario, he logrado que me dé la cara.

- ¿Entonces si hablaron?- pregunto con curiosidad Theodore- Hace rato lo he visto, se veía extraño, si no lo conociera tan bien diría que se sentía culpable.

-Quizás deba sentirse así- comento vagamente Hermione, aun sentía el enojo y la decepción al escuchar aquella manera tan déspota en la que Draco se había referido de ella.

Theodore estaba extrañado-¿Han discutido?

Hermione regreso la mirada hacia él y de manera seca le respondió:

- No, aún no.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se escuchaba un solo sonido en aquel lugar, el lago estaba tranquilo, igual que el misterioso bosque a sus espaldas. Draco miraba con sin atención un punto a lo lejos, tratando de pensar que le diría a la furiosa castaña que en unos minutos llegaría.

Sabía que había sido un estúpido, que la había dejado sola y que el reencuentro no había sido como él hubiese querido. Todo por culpa del imbécil de Detroit.

Aun ardía de furia al ver la mirada lujuriosa de Detroit sobre Hermione, el tono seductor que empleo para dirigirse a ella. Los reconocía por que él mismo los había usado, en aquella vida mujeriega que llevo hace tiempo atrás, vida que ahora le parecía tan lejana.

¿Qué le diría a Hermione?

¿Qué iba a pasar con Pansy?

¿Qué haría con la amenaza de su padre?

Durante las dos semanas anteriores, había olvidado por completo el motivo principal por el que vino su padre, olvido que el idiota de Detroit llegaría a Hogwarts. No tuvo tiempo de planear algo, consecuencia de la mala decisión que tomo al alejarse de Hermione. Ahora tenía que lidiar con su reproche, y la histeria de Pansy.

Como quisiera tener un giratiempos como el que su novia algún tiempo tuvo.

A pesar de estar profundamente inmerso en sus pensamientos el rubio escucho el sonido de una rama crujir y en menos de 2 segundos ya estaba girado y con la varita en alto. Pero sorprendentemente 2 segundos fue demasiado tiempo, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un poderoso rayo azul le impacto en el pecho y lo arrastro varios metros atrás. Dejándolo tirado en el pasto.

-Eres lento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba aburrido. Su primer día en esa escuelucha y ya estaba completamente aburrido. McGonagall lo había sermoneado durante todo el trayecto hasta su Sala Común. Reglas y más reglas. Odiaba ese lugar, nada como Dumstrang.

Lo que si le había encantado era saber que al menos viviría en la misma casa que Pansy. A solo unos cuartos de distancia. Aunque sabía que iba a ser más difícil acercarse a ella, más que nunca ya que ahora ella se había conseguido a otro perro guardián: Nott. Ese idiota amigo de Malfoy, estaba sobre ella a cada momento, no la dejaba sola nunca. No iba a ser fácil, pero a él le fascinaban los retos.

Pero ahora tenía que encontrar entretenimiento pronto, porque si algo había que Case Detroit no soportara, era el aburrimiento.

Constantemente necesitaba acción.

Así que decidió salir de su Sala Común, empezó a vagar por las mazmorras, tanteando el terreno. Subió las escaleras y apareció en el vestíbulo.

Todo en esa escuela era tan sencillo, no como en Dumstrang donde uno podía perderse por días entre los pasillos. Era como un reto de supervivencia estar en esa escuela.

Pero para su sorpresa vio el blanco perfecto de diversión que estaba buscando. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos delgadas rejillas y se acerco con sutileza hacia la chica que caminaba con prisa hacia la salida del castillo.

-Estoy perdido- se escucho en el vestíbulo una voz seductora.

Esa frase iba directamente dirigida a la castaña que caminaba presurosa hacia las grandes puertas ya que no había nadie más en aquella sala. Sin embargo, ella iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no lo escucho. Por lo que la persona tuvo que atreverse a detener a la castaña por el brazo.

La giro y la puso peligrosamente cerca de él- He dicho que estoy perdido. Y que quede claro porque no pienso repetirlo, no me gusta que me ignoren, preciosa.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y enfoco bien a la persona que se atrevió a invadir su espacio personal. Apenas abrió la boca para reclamar, pero la intriga la dejo en blanco al reconocerlo- ¿Detroit?

¿Qué rayos hacia Detroit en el vestíbulo? Hasta donde recordaba McGonagall lo había guiado hasta su dormitorio.

-Él mismo preciosa- confirmo con arrogancia y una sonrisa desagradable el chico de pelo negro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Demando Hermione con sospecha- McGonagall te guío a tu sala común ¿o no? ¿Cómo es que te pudiste haber perdido? Y te pediré que no me llames "preciosa"- demando la castaña con severidad.

Case aumento la sonrisa en su rostro – Se nota que eres de armas tomar Granger, tu carácter me es atrayente.- El chico se acerco a Hermione, que para ese entonces había retrocedido varios pasos alejándose de él. Nada en ese chico le inspiraba confianza-¿Me harías el favor de acompañarme hasta… mi cuarto? Tengo miedo de volverme a perder.

La piel de la castaña se erizo al ver un brillo de lujuria en los ojos negros de Detroit. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas enrojecerse, de indignación. ¡¿Acompañarlo a su cuarto?! Ese hombre definitivamente esta perdido si creía que ella estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo siquiera a cualquier sitio. La castaña continúo dando pasos hacia atrás pero de pronto dio un respingo al sentir la puerta a sus espaldas. Estaba acorralada entre él y la puerta.

Detroit estaba peligrosamente cerca, tratando de ocultar la lujuria con falsa inocencia, resultaba totalmente aterrador- Solo necesito ayuda para llegar a mi cuarto, pero si estando allí te interesa algo más…

Un sonoro "clic" lo detuvo y tan pronto como se dio cuenta que dicho sonido provenía de las puertas que acababan de abrirse, también noto que una varita le presionaba el pecho, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada llena de fuego de la castaña- En primer lugar, nadie de otra casa puede entrar a tu sala común, en segundo lugar una chica no debe entrar a un dormitorio de hombres y viceversa, y en tercer lugar, y que te quede claro porque no pienso repetírtelo , YO nunca iría a ninguna parte contigo Detroit.

Al decir la última frase su voz se torno fría y Detroit sintió un pequeño calorcillo que le quemaba el pecho, justo donde la varita de la chica le apuntaba.- No te metas conmigo, te lo advierto.

Con una última mirada fulminante Hermione se giro y desapareció tras las puertas, cerrándolas a su paso.

Case Detroit miraba las puertas con una fascinación bastante perturbadora- Oh si, Granger, claro que me meteré contigo.

Claro que sí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione cruzaba con prisa los amplios jardines de Hogwarts, estaba alterada. Muy alterada. ¿Quién diablos se creía ese tipo para acosarla? ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro quién era ella cuando tuvo que presentarse ante él?

A pesar de saber que ella era mucho más brillante y hábil que él, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espina vertebral al recordar esos ojos negros lleno de lujuria y poder.

Ahora sabía que Detroit podía ser muy peligroso, alguien de quién cuidarse bien.

Sin saber bien en qué momento, llego a orillas del lago y su enojo aumento con creces al ver a Draco Malfoy parado dándole la espalda. Viendo "apaciblemente" hacia el lago.

Hermione levanto su varita y vio con placer como el rubio se giraba con habilidad y rapidez. Pero no tanto como ella.

De su varita salió un rayo de luz azul, que impacto a Draco y lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros atrás.

-Eres lento- expreso con voz fría e indiferente la muchacha.

-¡¿Hermione?! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- exclamo con voz dolida Draco- ¿Planeabas atacarme por la espalda?

- Nunca, te di el tiempo necesario para que te giraras- le respondió Hermione con indignación- Jamás me veras atacar a nadie por la espalda.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, Draco aun en el pasto, apoyado en una mano y Hermione de pie frente a él.

El rubio hizo el intento de levantarse, pero solo un quejido salió de su boca. Vaya que la chica lo había tomado desprevenido. Pero que va, se lo merecía.

Hermione al oírlo relajo su postura rígida y se acerco a él, tendiéndole una mano- Esto fue porque me dejaste sola Draco. Porque me ignoraste y me abandonaste. Me sentí aislada de tu vida, y no quiero eso. Y sé que tampoco lo merezco.

Draco la miro con la culpa inundando sus ojos grises, acepto su mano y con ayuda de ella se puso de pie.- Lo lamento. Demasiado. No fue mi intención hacerte creer que te sacaba de mi vida, fue por ti que hice todo. Mi prioridad siempre fue y será cuidarte. Y también perdón por lo de hace rato…con McGonagall…por cómo te llame…yo ehh…no lo pensé. Lo siento.

La castaña asintió suavemente, con un gesto sereno. Sus ojos se conectaron una vez más y Hermione no pudo resistir el impulso de tomar el aristocrático rostro del rubio entre sus manos y acercarlo para besarlo.

Lo beso con profundidad y desesperación.

Lo beso como hace dos semanas que quería hacerlo.

Lo beso como si fuese la última acción que pudiera hacer en su vida.

Lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y por supuesto que Draco la beso con la misma intensidad.

Cuando no tuvieron otra opción más que separarse Draco acerco a la castaña por la cintura y ambos juntaron sus frentes. Hermione cerró sus ojos y Draco los abrió para observarla-Y esto fue porque te extrañe a mares Draco.

-No tienes una idea de lo que te extrañe yo, bonita.- susurro el rubio.- Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan incompleto.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y dio un profundo suspiro, alejándose de él y tomando su mano. - Ahora nos sentaremos allí, justo debajo de ese árbol y me dirás que es lo que va a pasar.

Draco sonrió al escuchar su tono mandón- Como te extrañe Hermione.

-Yo también, pero basta de sentimentalismos Malfoy, es hora de ponernos a trabajar para ver qué haremos de ahora en adelante- respondió con voz seria la castaña, misma voz que suavizo para decir- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros Drake?

El muchacho tardo en responder, dio un sonoro suspiro de cansancio y le contesto- La verdad es que no lo sé.

Hermione le respondió con decepción- La verdad es que yo tampoco.

-Solo sé que terminar o alejarnos, o cualquier cosa que se le parezca, no es un opción- dijo con seguridad Draco- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El rostro de la castaña se ilumino como hace días que no se iluminaba- Nunca he estado más de acuerdo con un Slytherin como ahora mismo.

Draco la atrajo hacia él y le dio un fugaz beso- Veamos que pasa por ahora, como es que se ponen las cosas. Sera difícil porque tengo que ver por las dos mujeres que más me importan.

-¿Pansy está sufriendo mucho verdad?- pregunto Hermione con cautela.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció- No tienes idea, Detroit tiene apenas un día aquí y Pansy ya no puede con su histeria. Esta casi paranoica. Theodore se las está viendo aun más negras que yo.

-¿Por qué Pansy le teme tanto? Es decir, el tipo sí que da mala espina, me quedo claro, pero ¿hasta ese punto de llegar a la paranoia?

El rostro del rubio se endureció y su voz se hizo gélida-Sí, no tienes idea de las cosas que Detroit ha tratado de hacer para llevarse a Pansy a la cama. Las cosas que he visto… las situaciones de las que la he salvado- respondió con la voz llena de rencor y odio- La acosaba todo el tiempo, a mí se me complicaba mucho estar con ella día y noche, cuidándola. Y su familia no ayudaba. Hogwarts era el único lugar donde Pansy se sentía segura, pero ahora este lugar también ha sido invadido por ese imbécil. Pero no me importa nada, hare lo que sea para evitar que le toque un solo pelo a Pansy. Lo juro.

Hermione estaba sin palabras, nunca había escuchado hablar así a Draco. Jamás. Era furia, pero también era desesperación. Desesperación por Pansy. Realmente Draco la quería demasiado. Sintió un poco de melancolía al pensar si Draco algún día podría sentir algo así de intenso por ella. Pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no era el momento para eso. Ahora Case Detroit era su problema más grande.

Y si, Hermione estaba más que segura que Detroit era capaz de cualquier cosa, por eso sin pensar y con voz totalmente segura dijo- Lose, me quedo clarísimo que Detroit es sumamente peligroso.

Draco sorprendido por la veracidad de sus palabras le pregunto- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Es decir, apenas y lo conoces- Su ceño se frunció al preguntarle- No…¿no te habrá hecho nada verdad Hermione? ¿No te has topado con él aparte de cuando lo de McGonagall verdad?

La castaña trago saliva con dificultad y le respondió:

-No Draco por supuesto que no… y no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a hacer lo que sea con tal de que Detroit no le haga daño a Pansy.

"_Lo que sea" _pensó la castaña.

El rubio relajo su cuerpo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cansado- Te amo.

Hermione enlazo sus manos con las de él y con una triste sonrisa le dijo- Yo también.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ahh Case Detroit esta resultando un problemon! Pero Hermione y Draco son inteligentes, veamos que harán al respecto. Les agradeceria mucho sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias (: .**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy**


	15. Tensión

**Hola!! Aqui estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y por haberme aceptado de vuelta después de tanto tiempo :D! Gracias, y espero que les guste este chap, porque apartir de aqui se viene lo bueno. Este podría llamarse como un chap de introduccion o algo asi, para todo lo que viene. Disfruten y nos leemos abajo !**

**Disclaimer: Historia mía, Detroit también, lo demás de JK Rowling.**

* * *

-Harry- llamo Ginny con voz baja.

-Umm-

-Despierta Harry- insistió de nuevo la pelirroja, zarandeando suavemente al pelinegro que reposaba tranquilo en sus piernas.- Necesito comentarte algo que me preocupa.

Harry abrió perezosamente sus ojos esmeraldas, mirándola con incredulidad- ¿Qué podría preocupar a la menor de los 7 Weasleys?

-Hermione- respondió con inseguridad Ginny.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?- pregunto Harry- Si es por Malfoy, he de aceptar que…

-No es por Malfoy- lo interrumpió tajantemente Ginny- Malfoy a pesar de todo la ama, y la cuida.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y se levanto para quedar de frente a los ojos castaños de su novia- ¿Entonces?

-Como dije, Malfoy la ama y la cuida. Como nadie lo hace, la verdad.- Ginny puso una mirada severa al ver que Harry planeaba interrumpirla- Como nadie Harry. Pero ese no es el punto. Él la cuida…pero no tanto.

-Explícate Ginny por favor- dijo Harry confundido.

Ginny dio un corto suspiro y continúo- En estos últimos días he visto a Hermione rara, está un poco paranoica, alterada. La vez pasada la alcance en un pasillo, la toque en el brazo y por poco me manda a volar hasta la pared opuesta. Se le veía nerviosa. Ella no suele ser así, ella va por todas partes con ese porte de seguridad que solo un Gryffindor tiene.

Harry desvío la vista hacia la ventana de la Sala Común, donde se vislumbraban las primeras estrellas de la noche. Después de unos segundos habló- Se a lo que te refieres. Yo también lo he notado, inclusive le pregunte si le pasaba algo, pero como te imaginaras, lo negó todo. Ya ni siquiera se molesta en no estar cerca de Ron.

Ginny dio un profundo suspiro lleno de cansancio, miro a los ojos de Harry fijamente y le dijo- Creo saber cuál es la razón, Harry…

Harry solo le regreso la mirada, empujándola a seguir- Case Detroit.

A Harry esto le cayó por completo de sorpresa- ¿Él Slytherin nuevo? ¿Ese que parece acosar a Parkinson todo el tiempo?

La pelirroja dio un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza- Sí.

-¿Qué tendría que ver ese tipo con Hermione?

- Pues, no lose exactamente…- titubeó Ginny.

-Dime tu teoría Ginny.- exigió Harry con voz ronca.

-No sé si parezca una locura, pero ese tipo parece un poco interesado en Hermione- soltó Ginny.

Harry se echó unos centímetros atrás y la miro confundido- ¿Pero que no está detrás de Parkinson? Realmente siempre trata de estar encima de ella, lo más que Nott y Malfoy se lo permiten.

Ante esto la pelirroja levanto ambas cejas, como si lo que el muchacho hubiese dicho fuera la clave de todo. Y por supuesto que el niño-que-vivió lo entendió.- Oh no. ¡Ese idiota realmente está molestando a Hermione, y Malfoy no se da cuenta porque está al pendiente únicamente de Parkinson!

-Si…

Harry brincó de su asiento y con voz alta exclamó- ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! ¡Es por eso que Hermione rehúye de él cuando nos topamos en los pasillos a los de Slytherin! Siempre se ponía demasiado nerviosa y yo no entendía porque. Creía que era por Malfoy, pero antes, cuando en realidad era por Malfoy, era totalmente diferente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo recién dicho. Ginny estaba sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en sus dos manos, y Harry caminando de un lado a otro, con un gesto de pura concentración- Mañana hablare con Hermione y Malfoy.

-Sí y no- le contradijo Ginny, su novio endureció la mirada, pero Ginny prosiguió- Debes hablar con Hermione, si quieres puedes decirle todo lo que te he dicho, debes hacer que ella te diga la verdad. Eres en quién más confía. Y por eso mismo no puedes decirle nada a Malfoy.-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Harry impaciente.

-Tiene mucho que ver Harry Potter- contesto Ginny con voz severa- Conociendo a Hermione, estoy 100 % segura que tiene sus razones para no haberle dicho nada a Malfoy aún. Y sé que tú también lo sabes.

- ¿Entonces como es que Malfoy no se ha dado cuenta, y no ha hecho nada?- cuestionó con enojo el pelinegro- ¡No es posible que no haga nada Ginny! ¡Es su novia, por Merlín!

-Pues si Harry, pero dime... ¿Qué harías tu en su lugar?- contradijo con rapidez Ginny.

Harry se quedo mudo- Contesta Harry…

- ¿Qué harías tu, si fuéramos Hermione, yo y Case Detroit?

_¿A quién cuidarías, Harry?_

_--------------------------------------------_

El tiempo pasaba, no tan rápido como Hermione quisiera, pero al menos ahora que tenía a Draco a su lado de nuevo, podía afirmar que los días si tenían un fin.

Ambos seguían tratando de mantener su relación oculta, a pesar del gran borlote que se había armado por culpa de Ron. En los pasillos aun los señalaban y cuchicheaban, pero en el momento en que Hermione Granger o Draco Malfoy les devolvían la mirada con altivez, todo se acababa. Era interesante ver como ambos a pesar de haber sufrido el rechazo de algunos miembros de sus casas, aun mantenían el poder que sus nombres implicaban.

Aun así en presencia de otros apenas y se miraban, se dirigían cortos saludos y el único momento en el que podían establecer contacto físico era cuando se sentaban juntos en la clase de Slughorn. Tenían que conformarse con únicamente rozarse las manos bajo el pupitre. Fuera de clases era difícil verse, pero lo intentaban, así y tuvieran que desvelarse siempre se daban unas horas para ellos dos. Se necesitaban para poder tener fuerzas y enfrentar el problema día a día.

Y todo eso sin contar que Detroit estaba en cada clase con ellos. Draco se la vivía con los pelos de punta y ni hablar de Pansy. Aunque Nott era el que llevaba el premio, ya que parecía Fluffy resguardando la Piedra Filosofal. Vivían una situación por demás estresante.

El ambiente siempre era tenso, con Draco y Theodore atentos a cualquier movimiento de Detroit, mientras Hermione vigilaba atenta todo a su alrededor. Sobre todo la distancia entre ella y el Slytherin. Era cierto lo que Draco había dicho de él, era un acosador en potencia. Hermione sabía mantenerlo a raya por eso no le había mencionado nada a Draco. Ella lo que menos quería era crearle un problema más, el rubio estaba ya al borde de la locura. Pero a pesar de todo, ella estaba inquieta. Ya había tenido más encuentros de propuestas indecorosas, encuentros cortos, pero molestos y angustiantes.

Y aquella última clase todos habían estado en un tétrico silencio, al parecer todos sentían la tensión que se había creado desde que Detroit llegase a Hogwarts. Draco estaba erguido en su silla, parecía listo para saltar al ataque en cualquier segundo. Y Hermione también, solo que ella se esforzaba por seguir al profesor Slughorn.

De pronto sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir un dedo que acariciaba con suavidad la palma de su mano. Hermione se sobresalto y giro su cabeza para ver el rostro serio del chico a su lado.

-¿Por qué tan distraída?- pregunto en un susurró Draco- Generalmente siempre estas poniendo atención a lo que dice Slughorn.

-No es nada- respondió con rapidez Hermione- Solo pensaba…

-¿En qué?- contraataco Draco empezando a fruncir su ceño- Últimamente te veo extraña. Dime que es lo que te pasa.

Hermione se sintió acorralada, Draco la miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta. -¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando Hermione?- pregunto con dolor y enojo Draco. Su mirada era insistente y ella no podía evadirla, ya no podía ocultar más lo que estaba viviendo.

Así que abrió la boca para responder cuando de repente un chispazo de luces rojas inundó la parte de atrás del salón.

-¡¡¡AH!!!- se escucho un gemido de dolor.

Todo el salón se giro para ver qué es lo que había pasado. Ese había sido Case Detroit, el cual se veía amenazado por la varita de Nott, justo en el cuello. Draco tomo su varita con extrema fuerza, y Hermione volteo preocupada hacia Pansy. Estaba blanca del susto.

-¡Señor Nott! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto con molestia Slughorn.- ¡Baje en este instante la varita! Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y ¡fuera del salón!

Theodore estaba rojo del coraje pero bajo la varita y trato de poner su rostro sereno de nuevo- Profesor, mis disculpas, ha sido un momento de…locura. Por favor no me eche del salón.

-¡Pero me ha lastimado profesor!- chillo Detroit sosteniéndose con fuerza el cuello.- ¡Me está sangrando el cuello!

- Nott fuera del salón. Srita. Parkinson acompañe a su compañero a la enfermería- hablo con severidad el profesor. Draco ya estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento pero Hermione le sostuvo la mano con fuerza, justo a tiempo.

-No..¿no puede ir otra persona pro..profesor?- dijo en un murmuró nervioso Pansy. Temblaba, y de no ser porque era la perfecta Pansy Parkinson, podía jurar que sudaba.

- ¿Me tienes miedo, muñeca?- se burlo Detroit, de nuevo estaba muy cerca de Pansy, y se podía ver en sus ojos negros ese brillo perverso que desagradablemente lo caracterizaba.

Draco estaba ya casi de pie, con el rostro rojo de ira y la varita fuertemente sujetada en su mano. Hermione podía apostar toda su magia a que Draco en 2 segundos lo iba a hechizar. Y ella no quería más problemas. Era lo que menos necesitaban ahora.

-Iré yo profesor- todo el salón centro su atención en Hermione, que miraba de forma solemne al maestro.- He terminado mi trabajo y necesito preguntar a Madame Pomfrey sobre unas pociones.

El salón se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, esperando la respuesta del profesor, profesor que la miraba contrariado. Al final agito su regordeta mano frente a él, en una señal de indiferencia y regreso su atención hacia el resto del grupo.

-Está bien. Acompáñelo Srita. Granger. Y resto del salón, regresemos a la clase.

Hermione se levanto de su asiento sin siquiera mirar al rubio extrañado que estaba a su lado ni al pelinegro que la esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la puerta. Solo le dedico una corta mirada a Pansy que le regreso una de agradecimiento y salió del salón.

_-Preciosa-_ lo escucho murmurar.

Hermione sintió un peso caer al fondo de su estomago, definitivamente se había metido sola en la boca del lobo.

Salieron del salón, Case mirándola con burla y Hermione ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-Eres tan amable Granger

-Piérdete Detroit.

-Jamás preciosa, mientras este amarrado a tu cintura, jamás me perderé- contesto con voz ronca el pelinegro, al tiempo que pasaba su brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la chica.

Al instante sintió la varita de la chica presionar con fuerza su cuello- Aléjate porque estoy segura que no quieres otra herida en el cuello.

-Ya, calma Granger- retrocedió Detroit unos pasos- No cabe duda que eres toda una leona.

Hermione bajo su varita pero mantuvo su mirada fija en él- Y no cabe duda que tu eres un imbécil.

Case entrecerró los ojos y siguió su camino, era mejor dejarla en paz por un rato. Esa chica era peligrosa y él estaba herido.

Los dos siguieron caminando, Hermione lo suficientemente alejada de él que por extraño que pareciera, iba callado.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado Detroit- advirtió Hermione en voz baja. Él chico aminoro sus pasos viéndola con sorna.

- Ya sé que eres una chica peligrosa Granger. Me ha quedado más que claro.

-No lo decía por mí (aunque también queda la advertencia), lo decía por Malfoy y Nott- contesto Hermione con ironía.- Buscar acercarte a Parkinson te puede llevar a la muerte.

-Esos idiotas…

-Esos idiotas- lo interrumpió Hermione con voz alta- Van a acabar contigo, porque son más hábiles que tu.

Hermione solo tuvo tiempo de ver los ojos enfurecidos de Case antes de estamparse con fuerza contra la pared del pasillo. Abrió los ojos con terror al notar que su varita estaba considerablemente lejos de su alcance, y que las manos del chico aprisionaban sus muñecas- Si hay algo que deteste más que no tener a Pansy en mi cama, es que alguien diga que Malfoy es mejor que yo. Nadie es más hábil que yo Granger. Deseo a Parkinson con todo mi ser, la quiero para mí. Y así será. Ni Malfoy ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

A pesar del dolor que Detroit le causaba, la Gryffindor lo miro desafiante y con burla le dijo- No creo que eso vaya a pasar.

Detroit al escucharla se relamió los labios y sus ojos negros brillaron- Si yo no llegase a tener a Pansy, siempre te tendré a ti…

-Nunca me acercaría a escoria como tú.

El chico apretó con más fuerza sus muñecas y se acerco más a ella- ¿Segura?- Con una mano aprisionó ambas muñecas de la castaña, y con la otra bajo hasta los límites de su falda, acariciando con lujuria su blanca piel- Tan solo mírate ahora, estas más cerca de mí que nunca. Además Granger, contigo será más fácil…tú no tienes dos perros guardianes como mi querida Pansy.

La chica temblaba incontrolablemente, sentía asco de sí misma, sentía su piel y sus ojos arder. Era cierto, ella estaba _sola_. Lágrimas de rabia y de dolor se acumularon en sus ojos castaños, luchando por no salir.

-Pero no llores, preciosa, sabes que es cierto- susurró Case muy cerca de los labios de la chica.- Estas sola, a mi merced.

- Eso nunca- dijo una voz jadeante.

Detroit apenas tuvo tiempo de ver quien era cuando un puñetazo fue estampado en su rostro, mandándolo directo al suelo- No te vuelvas a acercar a ella en tu vida.

Hermione al ver a su salvador corrió hasta él y se abrazo con desesperación a su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente. Él la abrazo de vuelta y con cuidado la fue alejando de aquél pasillo, dejando a Detroit tirado en el suelo, revolcándose del dolor y de la rabia.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Hermione.- dijo con voz seria.

La castaña asintió torpemente y con culpa llevo sus ojos hasta los de él- Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes…

-Ya hablaremos de eso, por ahora vámonos de este lugar.

* * *

**¿Qué haremos con este Case Detroit? Yo lo tiraría a la basura, pero realmente lo necesito para futuros capitulos :P. Espero que este chap haya sido de su agrado y acepto con gusto cualquier queja, duda, comentario o sugerencia :D.**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**Blanks Malfoy**


End file.
